I Like Boyish Girls
by KingPiece11
Summary: A junior in high school has a crush on a girl with qualities he likes. A fear less, strong, boyish girl who just wants to be loved by someone for her unusual behavior. Slice of Life, AU, Lemons, Female Lead.
1. Chapter 1: I Like Boyish Girls

7:45 A.M

August 28th

* * *

"How do I approach her bro? I need help.." I asked my best friend. Yasuo looked at me and closed his blue locker.

"Easy, you man up and do it. Say hi and see where it goes." He answered. Man if only it was that easy bruh.

"Okay... is that how you managed to get with Riven?" I asked.

"Of course. I said hi, she said hi and after about a few weeks I confessed. There is no secret to it." He said with a honest tone.

"All right." I said sounding defeated. Yasuo gave me a small smile and patted my shoulder.

"Trust me, I know her, once you break the ice then it will be a lot easier." He said giving me confidence. I smiled back at Yasuo. He always had my back with awkward shit like this. I am surprised we are the same age seeing how mature this guy is. "Anyway lets head to class." I nodded and followed him to first period.

I always had this thing you know? I am not a weird guy but _certain _girls make me melt. I don't see myself as a shy person but these _certain _girls made me awkward as hell. These women... I don't even know how to describe these _certain _women. We made it to first period and our teacher Mr. Ryze was already writing on the white board the topic of today's lesson.

"Hey Yasuo." Ah Yasuo's girlfriend, Riven, was a perfect match for him. Trust me, they hated each other at first. I don't remember but Riven did something and Yasuo got blamed for it. He forgave her after a while and then started to hang out with her. Now they are inseparable and are always by each other side. I want something like that one day. I hope the woman I am crushing on gives me that.

"Today we are going to be talking about how to manage credit card debt and how good credit will benefit you." Ryze started his lecture but it was still a good lesson. Yah know I am one of those smart kids. I do physical stuff with friends but not enough to join teams. I stay mostly playing video games and trying to get through my third year of high school. "Pay your payments on time and when you get older it will benefit you." I looked down at my brownish desk and saw my reflection. I think I am good looking guy...

I think I am six foot something... Still shorter then the girl I like. I am a little chubby but not enough to be called a fat ass. My sense of style is basic as hell, wearing basic outfits and shoes. All and all I am a normal guy with a nice face. Brown skin, little afro with a fade. Problem is will be enough for the girl I like? What does she like though? Does she just go for the pretty type of guys? Does she like athletes? I seen her a couple of times but girls like her always like what I like. I need to know man...

**I need more information about her. **

Now how do I do that without speaking to her?

The bell rung and I watched all of the students leave the class room. I quickly grabbed Yasuo's shoulder and he stopped. "Yas tell me everything about her!" Yasuo turned around and gave me a serious look.

"No." My jaw dropped. "Riven told me not to tell you anything about her." Riven turned around and gave me a thumbs up.

"Yep! You are own your own on this one. Tough love is the way to go." She said. "But I'll give you a hint just because I want you to succeed and because you are my boyfriend's best friend. She has basketball practice after school. Go say hi." And with that they were gone and I was going to my second class of the day.

I don't know anything about her. She just attracts me because she fits that _certain _girl profile. I have had this "thing" since my first crush. I like tomboyish girls and I can't help it. Is it because I am secretly gay? Pfft nah haha. Yasuo told me its normal for guys to be attracted to rough girls which looking at the way his girl dresses I am not the only one who likes them. I always likes their straight forwardness, body shape and the roughness of their attitude.

I walked into my favorite class of the day, programming class. This is where my nerd personality takes off. I sat down next to my partner, Ekko, and signed into my computer.

"Yo, you finish last night homework?" Ekko asked me.

"Of course. You need to check something?" I asked.

"Yes, for some reason the code kept givin' me errors. Let me see yours real quick." I dug into my black book bag and pulled out my usb stick. I plugged it in and opened the program. Ekko traced his finger down my screen until he snapped his fingers. "Oh bullshit! that line was givin' me problems? Haha thanks man." I smiled and nodded. Class started a few mins later as our yordle teacher, Heimerdinger came in and started his preaching about science and what not. After his talk about his discoveries we started our next programming assignment.

After I gave Ekko a wave goodbye it was off to lunch. Lunch was a whole hour and while you were on lunch you could go anywhere except where classes was being held. I preferred to go to the 1st floor and play video games for a hour by myself. Sometimes Yasuo or Ekko would join me but things have changed. Both of them have met girls who takes all of their time and honestly I don't mind it. Ekko recently confessed to a girl named Jinx. She was a nerd just like us but something was off about her. Ekko has told me stories about her and under that cute smile and glasses she was a sadistic person.

I made it to the floor of my school and found the game room. I opened the door and...

"OH YEA BABY! I AM ON A ROLL! WHO ELSE WHAT SOME!"

**It's Her. **

_**My Crush.**_

I gulped and closed the door behind me. Everyone turned around and looked at me. I felt like everyone was staring me down.

"He will beat you. Anthony is the best at Tekken." _Fuck. _My heart started to beat fast as hell. It's true I am really good at Tekken but... I wasn't expecting this. I narrowed my eyes down to see who put me in the spotlight. Ekko was down here with his girlfriend Jinx.

"Yeah! He is the school champ!" _Shit._ Jinx was now on the band wagon with Ekko.

**IT JUST GOT WORSE.**

_My crush got up and walked to me._ I gulped again and my heart was now going mach speed. I stared at her white creamy face as she got up close to me. I had to look up and I couldn't believe my eyes.

_**She is a fine as hell. **_

The piercings on her face, the shaved pink hair, small nose and lips I know is soft. Hourglass body... her no sleeve shirt showing off her toned arms and breasts waiting to come out of shirt. This woman is perfect... but... I can't speak.

"You want to play me?" She asked.

"U-U-Uhhh... I-I-I-I..." I stuttered. She gave a confused look and handed me the controller. I put my sweaty hand out and did something embarrassing. _I dropped it. _

"You good bro?" She asked me. She bent over in front of me and picked up the white Xbox controller. "Let's play!" She said. She gave me a toothy smile and my balls dropped.

_**SHE GOT THE CUTEST SMILE AND ITS X10 BECAUSE OF HER BRACES. **_

"O-Okay..." I said. I walked behind her and took a seat in front of the flat screen T.V I crossed my legs and picked my main, King. She picked someone who I didn't expect to see. Kazuya. I picked Jungle Outpost 2 and the match started. She wasn't a normal opponent. She can back dash, side step, and knew setups. She beat me easily in the first round.

**"Is this your king!? He is nothing but trash!" **Trash? My competitive spirit took over... I was no longer nervous. I didn't care if I liked her, _She is going to lose._ I quickly tightened up and took the second round. Next round I blocked a hellsweep which led to her death. Last round I destroyed her and got a perfect. I turned to face her and she smiled at me. "You are really good bro! I need to bring my fight stick tomorrow!"

_**FIGHTSTICK? **_

"Oh boy Vi, you are taking this serious huh?" Ekko said. Her name even sounds sexy...

"Yeah, I like this kid! Come back tomorrow i'ght!" She said, again with the same smile. Vi got up and walked out of the room.

I can't wait until tomorrow.

_I am going to break the ice TODAY._


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking The Ice

I have found confidence! Not only does Vi play Tekken but now the possibilities are endless! Who knows the games she does play? I have to break the Ice somehow. I am sitting in last period with a sleeping Yasuo next to me. History class is boring as hell but this gives me enough time to think on my next move.

_How do I approach her? _I mean we already talked during the Tekken thing but that doesn't count. I want a regular conversation with her. I took a look at Yas and he was drooling on his desk. _"Say hi and see where it goes." _He told me. Maybe I should just do what he says and not make it complicated. I started to think of how it will go. If I say hi... what if she doesn't say hi back? Or what if she does and I cant sustain the convo? Shit... or it dawned on me...

**What if she has a boyfriend?**

Maybe I should... I looked at Yas and now he was awake but kept closing his eyes. Nah.. I need to ask her myself. Besides I just want to get to know her. I checked my watch and it was almost time for last period to be over. I sighed under my breath. I always tend to get like this man. Always over thinking when it's probably not even that serious. I am going to say hi and thats it. I just gotta be _confident. _Thats it bruh. I took a breath and relaxed myself. _I have been in much more difficult situations before._

The period is over and the halls were filled with students. I stayed with Yasuo and Riven until it was time for me to ask about her. "Riven, what time does she get out of basketball practice?" She put five fingers up and I nodded. I watched them get on the bus and soon all the buses were gone. I was now stuck by myself... in a empty school... trying to accomplish something that I know will probably fail.

**NO I WILL PREVAIL!**

I walked back into the school and walked down to the first floor. Okay now I will just wait outside at the first floor entrance and hopefully she comes out this way. I sat my bag down on the brown bench which was directly in front of the double doors leading to the first floor. Okay... now I just need to calm down and think... I put on some headphones, turned on youtube and watched funny shit until five o clock.

_So I thought_. The doors opened and my heart skipped a beat. _Oh fuck. _I looked up and my whole body sighed of relief. It was just Ekko and his girlfriend Jinx. I looked back down until I felt something sit next to me. "Yo, what are you doing after school?" Ekko asked me. I pulled my headphones out and answered his question.

"I am waiting for someone." I said. Ekko rubbed his chin and gave me that "I know what you doin" look.

"Someone? Like who breh? You and me both know you hardly have any friends." Ouch the truth hurts.

"Why does it matter Ekko?" I asked.

"I just want to know man. We been friends since freshman year and you doin' somethin' different like this has peaked my interest." Hmm... he has a point.

"Fine. I am waiting for Vi." _His face bro._

"Why her though?" He asked.

"Yeah why my **sister**?" Jinx added. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Vi is your sister?" I asked.

"Yes. She is my big sister. She takes care of me." Takes care of her? Is Vi rich? Or is she saying it in a sister way?

"Wait, hold on. It's four ah clock. You do know her practice isn't over until five right?" I shook my head to Ekko's basic observation skills. "Yah kno, I don't think you are waiting for _someone_ I think you are waiting for a _crush."_ and with that ladies and gentlemen my stomach fell to my nuts.

"_Crush? _I'll be honest bro, my sis? She anit it chief. There are so many girls who are better body and mind. I am honestly surprised she isn't gay." I sighed at Jinx's opinion.

"I... Like boyish girls." I admitted. "Now can you two leave so I can gather my thoughts?" Ekko gave me a snicker and a pat on my shoulder.

"Haha, bro you like dykes? I won't tear you down because you are a good guy but after you learn that you deserve way better, let me hook you up. Good luck tho." Ekko got up and Jinx followed suit.

"Who knows, maybe my sis has changed. _She doesn't pick the best guys. _Maybe you are right fo' her." I smiled at that but it quickly faded away. I put my headphones on and played some chill hip hop to gather my thoughts.

* * *

5:00 P.M

* * *

I looked up and the double doors opened. I watched as the basketball team flooded out. Guys and girls with bags, shorts, man it's still crazy how they finally let boys and girls be on the same team. I sat there minding my business trying to make myself not seem like a stalker. I got up, kept my headphones in until I seen her. After a few more minutes she still didn't come out of the school. Another five minutes passed and still no sign of her.

Maybe she didn't go to practice?

I sat back down and looked at my phone. it's 5:20. I don't think she is here. I let out a breath of frustration and closed my eyes. I was really ready to talk to her, I guess I gotta wait until tomorrow. I opened my eyes and a face was right in front of me. I screamed and my phone went flying. She caught it and handed it to me. I smiled but the sudden realization came over me.

_**It was Vi and she is showing that bright smile... **_

I took my headphones out and stared at her face. "I seen you ova' hea'. Was you waitin' on me?" Woah... even her speech is different. I... Like it.

"Y-Yeah... I waiting for you.." My voice barely over a whisper.

"Well that's sweet. I guess I should hang with you a bit. So why you waitin' fo' me?" She asked.

_All right, time to break the ice._

"Uh... Hi."

_Fuck._

Vi looked at me with a confused look. "Hi?"

I looked back at her with the same look. "Yeah?" Vi snorted and covered her mouth.

"Bro, you already said hi." She said with that same melting smile.

_This shit is harder then I thought._

"U-Uh... S-S-S..." I stuttered. Again Vi snorted, this time louder. I blushed and looked away. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and yank me upwards. Vi pulled me to her face and gave me another smile. _We were so close our noses were almost touching. _

"You been sittin' out hea' since Four. My sis snitched on yah." **Damn it **"You waited a whole hour just to say hi? Fuck outta hea'. I think you got a crush on me."

_Check fucking mate._

Vi let go of my arm and folded her arms across her chest. "I'll be honest wit you, I like boys with confidence. You anit got that."

_It's over._

But then she smiled at me. "I also love boys who has the balls to a girl like me. So I give you credit fo' tryin'." Wait... am I winning? I opened my mouth but she quickly palmed it. "Nah, you ruined your chances playboy. I run the shots."

**Jesus she is aggressive. **

_**I LOVE IT.**_

"So, this is what we gone do. Lookin' at you, you pretty handsome. That's a plus. Also I love guys who are good at games. Gives me some competition. Three? I will give you a chance to show me that confidence because I kno' you got it. I seen it when you played Tekken."

_She is breaking the ice more then me bruh. _

Vi let go of mouth and I took a breather. "So listen up. Let's have a little fun. A bet. Me and you will play Tekken, first to three. If you win, I will hang out with you on Saturday so cancel your plans."

_Haha like I have plans. I only hang with Yasuo after school. _

"If you lose tho... I don't want you to ever speak to me again." I gulped. "Deal?" She put out her hand. I shook it but she pulled me towards her. She leaned to my ear and whispered into my it.

_**"Bring your A-Game because I will crush yo fuckin soul." **_I completely lost my bodily functions and my spit went down the wrong pipe. "See yah lata." and with that Vi was gone while I couldn't breath for a whole thirty seconds. Once I recovered I know what must be done.

**"IT'S TIME TO LAB!" **I yelled. I looked around and was lucky no one was around to see me. I quickly hurried to the bus stop across the street and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bet

Six P.M

Same Day

* * *

So i trained for what felt like hours. My hands were hurting, my eyes felt like bleeding, I did nothing but practice. I tried all of King's big boy combos, frame traps, set ups, I did everything in the book so I can be ready...

_She said she is going to crush me..._

Thinking of her words.. Vi has to be good man. She even fought with a pad. The thought of her bringing in a fight stick proves to me she isn't fucking around. Even the little round we had shows she knows something. I switched stages to practice situations against the wall. Another hour passed and I felt somewhat ready. Now is the real test, I need to rank up. _Byakko _is my rank but I will treat my opponent like she is a _Tekken God Prime _which is the highest rank there is. I started ranked mode and waited for a match.

Since this game is dead on Xbox it takes a few minutes to find a match. I pressed accept and I was matched against a Kazyua player. I smiled and cracked my knuckles. This will prepare me for the future ahead. The matched started and I played defensive with a little offense. I beat him with ease because he couldn't break grabs. I re matched him and I won again. I think my training is paying off. I played him one more time, won and went to another opponent. My next match was against Paul. Same results as before I beat him with ease. I decided to play one more set against another player and this time was against Lilli. I won with ease and even styled on him a few times. I turned off my Xbox and tightened my fists.

_I am ready for her._

* * *

7:45 A.M

August 29th

* * *

"So how did it go?" Yasuo asked me. I put my fists in the air and it felt like I had a powerful aura around me.

"_I am going to kick her ass!" _I responded. Yasuo looked at me with a confused look.

"I thought you had a crush? Why do you want to fight her?" He asked.

"No man, look we met and made a bet. If I beat her in Tekken then I get a free hangout day on Saturday." I said. Yasuo shrugged his shoulders and closed his locker.

"And if you lose you cant talk to her again? " He pointed out. I put my head down in shame.

_"How do you know that?" _I asked with a confused face. Yasuo gave a chuckle and walked away.

"Because that's Vi for you. If you lose it's over for you. Good luck." He bluntly said. I nodded and followed him to first period.

I have four hours to get my mind ready for this match. I practiced motions under my desk, looked at videos when I can, and kept my emotions under control. I have never been more focused on something in my life. This set is something I need to win. Winning this can lead to wonderful things in the future. Who knows? When we hang out we may hit it off really well. I am confident in my skills. I know I can beat her.

_And just like that it was time._

I grabbed my bag from my locker and walked to the first floor. I walked with my hands in my pockets, staring down what ever is in front of me. My training has come down to this. I know every attack she can do, know every set up, I am ahead of her by seven moves and she doesn't even fucking know. I sighed and reached the game room. I opened the brown wood door...

_**"What took you so long?" **_

I blushed but again hid my emotions. She was waiting for me. I stood there with a smirk but still hiding the fact that she _is so fucking sexy_ _right now. _Black jeans, red Jordan's, white T with her perfect boobs sitting lovely on her chest and a red tight jacket to show off her body. I gulped and lost my cool for a second but I took a seat in front of the T.V screen. "I have been waiting for this moment all day Vi." I heard her snicker and she sat next to me. Her scent flew past my nose...

_She smells amazing._

I took a look at her stick. I couldn't tell what type of stick it was but it looked really rich. Sparkling stick, gold buttons, and some how she got her face on the cover. It was really nice looking but now is not the time to _admire her._ I need to crush her here and now. She picked Kaz and I picked King. The match started and I quickly went on the offensive. I tried a set up to get a quick grab but she broke it. I went for a low and she parried it. I ate her combo whole but I didn't quit. I tried another set up and again she broke it. I lost round one but I shook it off. Next round I tried to the same thing but with Kaz wave dancing shenanigans I lost the round do to mix ups. "_Tighten up boy." _She taunted. I played defensive and was absolutely destroyed when she rushed me down.

_"You got two mo rounds to figure it out." _I ignored her taunts and picked a wall less stage. I fought her again but now she sees through my tactics. I showed a sign of frustration after losing round one. _Damn it... am I going to lose? _

**NO!**

I can't lose! I tried hard in round two but I still couldn't even phase her... She broke grab after grab, punished me over and over... I don't know what to do. _"You are my bitch now." _She completely changed the way the match played. I... didn't want to attack anymore... Then the last two rounds were so slow... She controlled the way I moved, I don't even know what was safe any more. I couldn't read her movements. I... can't win... Vi... is a terrifying creature.

**My chest hurts.**

_"Six to O? You lookin' like some trash right now." _

I played Tekken for three years and I have never faced someone this threatening. Someone who controlled me... my moves, my mistakes. I was a rubik's cube to her... _She knows how to make me do anything she wants. _I lost another round... I... I can't think anymore.

**My throat hurts. **

She is reading me like a book... I was so confident today, I had fire in my eyes, I wanted to beat her... I lost the second round, _I was done for._ I couldn't even move my stick anymore... I didn't want to play against this... _MONSTER._

**_I felt something wet hit my hand._**

I... am crying... I lost three rounds. it was a nine to zero victory for her. _"fuckin' pathetic. I thought you was somethin' special. Don't ever speak to me again." _Vi got up, unplugged her stick, and left the room, leaving me with my thoughts and tears.

_It's over._

I unplugged my stick and sat in silence. I let my tears flow out of my eyes. _Shit. _I tried... I really tried.

**_REALLY..._**

really...

tried...

I got up and wiped my tears away. That's what I get for liking tough girls like her. I put my stick back into my locker and didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the day.

* * *

"How did it go?" Of course... Yasuo would ask me. The day flew by and now it's time to go home.

"I lost. I didn't win a single round." I said, sounding depressed. Yasuo patted my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

"It's okay man, you tried your best." He encouraged. I smiled back and wiped my face.

"Yeah, you broke the ice, played with her, so the next girl will be easier!" Riven said. I smiled and followed them to the buses. I sighed and cleared my mind. I guess I'll just rank up tonight, all tha-

_Wha.._

"Riven get your hand off of my chest! I can't get on the bus!" I yelled. Suddenly Riven kicked me in my stomach making me fall onto the concrete. The doors closed and the buses were off. Man why the hell didn't Yasuo help... me...

"_**Hey." **_

I got up and Vi was standing there with a sweet smile. I didn't say anything but I kept my eyes on her. The sun was positioned to where it was behind her making her cast a shadow over me. "I think I went overboard haha. I didn't mean to make you cry. Also the bet was fake too. annnnnddd... Yasuo and Riven was in on it. They my homies!"

I said nothing and got up.

"I did that to really see your confidence. You got guts, confidence, and it was really sweet when you cried." I looked away but she touched my chin. She moved my face so I can look at her. "I can tell you trained hard. You are really good and that's a plus. When you cried I kno' you were heartbroken. I can tell you _really want me to give you a chance._ That's something I don't see in guys any more... or _ones I choose._" She let go of my chin and put her hands in her pockets.

I stared at her.. admiring her beauty.

"So look, fo yo hard work? I got you." She cleared her throat and gave me another melting smile. "Would you like to go with me to the Arcade downtown on Saturday?"

_The first time I was asked.. by a woman... to go_ _somewhere. _

I nodded. "Yes, what time?" I couldn't hold my smile.

"Give me yo numba and I will text you." I gave her my number and she turned around.

"See Yah Saturday."


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

September 2nd

Two P.M

* * *

"Be ready by three P.M." The text read. I looked into my mirror and smiled. I felt excited man. I am going on a real date for the first time in my life. I was wearing something simple: Blue short sleeved plain T-shirt, blue jeans, and blue and black sneakers. My little afro was picked and I smelled like soap and water haha. I was ready for this day. I walked back to my room and picked up my phone. it was two fifteen. I nodded and played a couple rounds of Smash Bros to pass the time. Before I knew it I received a call from Vi. "What's good? I am outside." I took a deep breath and told her I will be outside soon. I walked downstairs, said good bye to my mother and opened the door.

_Vi was standing outside of my door, smiling seductively. _

I swallowed my spit and closed the door behind me. "You lookin' good boy." I blushed and looked away. I felt her body heat on my chest... and soon she embraced me with her arms. "You smell nice too." _What the fuck..._ My stomach was gone and I was filled with butterflies. Vi broke the hug, said nothing and walked to her car. _She smells... like a woman, but has boyish clothes._ White Jeans, red shoes, red and black jacket with a red belt on her jeans. Her jeans were skinny so it did show off her waist. She looked so good but it was weird at the same time. My cheeks felt hotter when more thoughts came to my head.

_That's why I like boyish girls._

A woman who dresses as a guy but her feminine looks mixed in makes them irresistible. I walked down the steps and opened the white door of her fancy looking white car. I got in and she started it up. "So, what's up?" She asked. I smiled but couldn't get the words to come out. "Let's take it slow, get a little comfortable, relax fo me." I officially have no more spit left. My stomach is gone and I can't feel my damn legs.

**_I am nervous as hell._**

I can't relax. Vi is beautiful. She is talking to me with care, trying to get me to relax. I turned to her and again moved my lips but nothing would come out. "Relax. What's yo name?" She asked. "I'll ask the questions so you don't have to speak as much. I can tell you nervous." I nodded.

"My name is Anthony." I answered.

"Cool, I am Vi." She said. I nodded and kept looking straight.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You ah baby haha. I just turned eighteen." I smiled.

"Well I am turning seventeen in October." Vi laughed at me.

"Fo real? Well I guess you not a baby. What you like to do?"

"I am... kind of a geek. I play video games, don't go outside that much, watch anime, just... a inside person."

"Geek? Playing video games doesn't make you a geek. You sound like a normal guy who like to be by himself. I am like that too."

"Then what's a geek then?"

"Some bullshit. Nerd, geek, all bullshit. You a guy that likes to keep to himself."

"Oh..."

"I do everything you do but a little more intense. I smoke, drink, but do all that shit by myself. I don't really fuck with people."

"I don't smoke or drink. I hope that doesn't bother you." _I think my nervousness is going away._

"Well have you ever tried it?"

"I have had shots before at Yasuo's house. I don't like the taste. Yasuo and Riven tried to get me to smoke weed but I couldn't do it. I hear so many things bad about it."

"PFFFT, Weed is a safe drug. I can understand if it's some hard shit like coke or crack. Weed is safe."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, if we still chillin', I'll get yo ass right boy. Enough about that, so you a Junior?"

"Yes."

"I am a Senior. So you like school?"

"If I have to be honest, no."

"Why?"

"Because it sucks. But in order to do good you have to finish it."

"You right. So, imma' give you lead. What you want to kno' bout me?"

_I do have questions._

"Are you single?"

"No. I got like six boyfriends haha."

_I didn't say anything. I think that was a stupid question._

"Bro, if I had a boyfriend why would I be talkin' to you right now? Next question."

"Did I make a good first impression?"

"Hold up, why you askin' these questions? Hold on, is this like yo... first time talkin' to a girl?" **Shit.**

"Yes..." Vi laughed so hard that her cheeks turned red.

"Boy, this bout to be hella' fun. I am really bout to fuck up yo life fo' real homie. That means you a virgin on everything we do!" _I don't know if that's good or bad. _

"Uh... ha... ha."

"Anyway we hea'. Let's have hella' fun."

* * *

This is a huge arcade, like I mean they got three floors of games. Classics, modern, and a whole floor for ticket games and other prize games. "Can I get two unlimited passes?" Vi asked the cashier. The more I looked at this place the more my heart started to race. It was very spacious, dark floors with glow in the dark designs. There was a bar, as soon as you walked in, tables where they served food, and lastly a lot of pool tables further back. I looked back as Vi and she was smiling at me. She nodded her head and I followed her. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks. A thought came to my head.

_She payed for me._

Shouldn't be the other way around? "You good?" She asked.

"I... Didn't pay." I said. Vi licked her lips and leaned down to my face.

"What you payin' fo'?" Vi grabbed my hand and we walked together to the tables. A waiter came to us and sat us down. I sat down didn't say anything.

_I... I was taught to pay because that's what men do._

"Yo, you ight'? Did me pay botha' you?" She asked.

"I... am not... well... its just... I am raised to be a gentleman." Vi smirked and put her arms behind her head.

"Nah, I don't do that shit. _I _asked you on a date. So _I _pay. Also..." Vi put her arms down and gave a weird smile that looked painful. "I tend to take... the guy role more then anything. I pay fo stuff, make the first move, call first..." Vi smile turned upside down but she kept her eyes on me. "_Guys I choose _don't like that. They don't like how I am."

_She is... sounding a little vulnerable._

"I don't like girls. I tried to but I don't get turned on by them. I dated guys but never went as far as a couple of days. _No one likes boyish girls. _Guys only like girls who look like _"Trophies."" _I stayed silent and let her talk. "But... you different. I am very straight forward. I never met a guy who likes me fo' me. Shit... I didn't mean to vent."

_Wow... She... is still a female. She just acts like a guy. _

"No, tell me everything." I always loved to listen. Our waiter came back with our sodas. I ordered a big ass double cheeseburger and Vi did the same. He left and she continued to vent.

"There was this guy. I thought he liked me. Our vibe was lit, we went everywhere and did everything. After about four months I was at his crib, we got drunk and ended up fuckin'. After that I changed. I lost my virginity to him. I started to become even more boyish and it pissed him off." Vi sipped her Sprite and looked at the table. "He admitted he never liked me, only liked my body. He broke up with me and is now dating someone else."

_So that's what Jinx meant._

"So, I said fuck it. imma' just be myself and wait for someone to come to me, and look who came. This cute boy in front of me." My heart exploded and sweat started to pour from my forehead. "Imma' take my time with you boy. I get nothin' but good vibes from you." I didn't say anything but my face was on fire. _She really knows how to charm you like a guy. _Our food came and we both chowed down on it. After eating we walked to the arcades.

_It was like a damn dream bruh. _We played almost every game they had. It didn't matter the game Vi was good at most of them... I couldn't keep up with her. I didn't care though, I was having fun and from her face she was having fun as well. We finished the classic game floor and moved to the modern floor. There was more games I could recognize and this is where I shined. I did beat her at most games until... **A scary coop game appeared. **"Oooooo! I love scary shit!" She screamed. "Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the game. We sat down and closed the black curtains.

_I hate scary shit. _I always was a pussy when it came to scary movies, walking at night, or just anything creepy in general. I was uncomfortable as fuck. "Oh shit! Shoot him bro!" She yelled. I used the toy gun and shot the screen but missing every time. Vi looked at me and grabbed my hand. "Hey, you don't like scary games?" She asked. I nodded and looked away. She grabbed my chin and made me look at her.

**"Don't be scared, I am here with you." **

_And just like that... I wasn't scared. How in the fuck does that even happen. _

We beat that game with a unbeatable high score. We finished the modern floor and went to the ticket floor. This floor you had to pay for a separate currency because having unlimited passes would make it to easy to get tickets. Vi payed for us and this floor was very _slow._ We didn't move around that much and mostly talked. I found this game with a claw thing and you had to maneuver it to grab a prize. I swiped the card and it let me play. While I was focusing...

**_She... did something. _**

Vi put her arms around my waist and gave me a backwards hug. I froze which she noticed and guided my hands on the joystick. Together we grabbed a huge Pikachu. "_Thank you." _She whispered into my ear. Vi let me go and grabbed the teddy bear. I recovered from my mini panic attack and followed Vi. We played more games until she got tired. We saved our tickets and left the arcade. As we were walking something... I don't know but something made me do... _something. _

**_I made a move on her. _**

"Vi... Can I see your hand?" I asked.

"Sure." Vi gave me her hand and I grabbed it... _and didn't let go._ I looked at her face and she... was _FLUSTERED. _

**_I MADE HER BLUSH. _**

I held her hand until we got to her car. We both got in and the way back to my house was a comfortable silence. She turned on some music and I laid back enjoying the mood.

_"Called up the homies and I'm askin' y'all, Which park, are y'all playin' basketball? Get me on the court and I'm trouble, Last week fucked around and got a triple double."_

We pulled up at my house and she turned her car off. I got out... and she got out with me. I walked up the concrete steps and she was right behind me. I got to my door and _she didn't move. _"I... had fun." She said. I turned around and leaned my back onto my door.

"I did too." It was nine thirty and the night sky was out. Vi kept her eyes onto me while I couldn't keep eye contact. Suddenly Vi shifted forward and put her arms around my hips. _What... am.. I being embraced again? _

"I... want to do this again." She said to me. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Vi moved her hands and slid them upwards across my back. Her hands then rested on my back. _Yo what the fuck is she doing? _

"I do too." I said. Vi tilted her head and gave me a smile that I still can't get over. I watched her as she... _started to lean in. _I watched as her head got closer and closer. My heart was out of my chest, my balls in my stomach, and my stomach in my feet.

_**Am I... no... what... do I do... Vi.. is so close to my face. **_

I couldn't think anymore. Vi cupped my cheeks slowly and kept her eyes on me. She closed her eyes...

_Our lips touched. Her soft lips, we were kissing. I closed my eyes. _

She broke the kiss and then gave me a hug. Vi broke the hug and stepped back. She turned around and walked, with a really boyish walk, to her car. I watched her but she didn't even look back. She got in her car, started it up and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5: Feeling Uncomfortable

October 1st

7:15 A.M

* * *

_She kissed me. _What does this mean bruh? Are we together? Are we dating? Its obvious we like each other but... what does this mean? I thought back to the date... I was treated _differently. _I was always taught from my mother that when I go out with a girl be a gentlemen. Pay for things, be nice, always listen, and be patient. Instead she did all of that _for me._ I was treated like the woman of the date. She payed, made me feel safe, made the first move, and even kissed me. "_I take the guy role __more." _She told me. I mean I am not weirded out or find her less attractive its just _different. _

Vi is treating me like I am the **PRIZE.** Am I though? This whole thing is backwards. I switched the song on my phone and looked out the window. Normally in the mornings I just enjoy music but now all I can think about is her. I looked to my left and Yasuo was sleeping with Riven on his shoulder in the seat across from me. I smiled and that same picture had me sleeping on Vi's shoulder. I felt warm and quickly looked away. Suddenly my music stopped and my phone gave its text message sound. I looked down and it was.. my heart skipped a beat.

"Good Mornin."

It was Vi. I stared at my phone for a good minute until I shook myself out of it. A good morning text? _Is she thinking about me? _I texted back immediately.

"Good morning Vi."

No more then a few seconds later she texted me again.

"How R U this mornin? U straight?"

_I have to play this cool._

_"_Yeah, I am almost to school."

All right not to desperate now. I looked back at the window and a slow smile stretched on to my face. _This is nice._ My phone vibrated and it was her.

"Whea yo locka at? I wanna see u."

My smile went away and now it started to feel hot as fuck. She wants to see me? This early? Bruh I am thinking like a god damn school girl in a cheesy anime. _Calm down. _She likes me so this is expected. _She also likes to lead._ There isnt nothing wrong with her leading me? _its __different_ but it... _is __attractive_.

"Second floor by the back stairs. I am next to Yasuo's locker."

She didn't give me a response so I have to assume she will be there. My bus finally stopped and everyone got off. I still had my head phones in walking behind Yasuo. I should tell him but I am pretty sure he will ask. I made it to my locker, put my headphones away and got my books for first period. I felt someone tap my should and it was Yasuo with the same morning face as any other day. "So, how did it go?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile.

"One of the best days I ever had." He nodded and rubbed my hair.

"I am proud of you bro. Finally conquering your fears. The only thing I can say is to just be yourself and not listen to no one but her. I am going to class early to sit by Riven." Yasuo gave me a fist bump and left me by myself. I continued to gather my things until... I... someone... is behind me.. I froze.. someone has there arms around my waist and their... _boobs.. _on my back.

"Yo. Can I walk you to class?" It was her... She actually came to my locker. I got my things and closed my locker. I turned around and she was there... smiling at me. I looked closer and she was blushing.

"Yes." I said. Vi then grinned showing all of her teeth. Those braces still made her smile so pretty.

"Lead the way." I smiled back and we walked... until she bumped hands with me. It looked innocent but then she grabbed my hand and didn't let go. My face was on fucking fire but I tried to look straight. We said nothing to each other but the _looks _we were getting was making me real nervous. The girls didn't care but the _guys _did. Was Vi a "trophy"? No one never looked at me like this, I felt invisible at this school but today I was the star. Does holding hands with Vi make me stand out? Riven and Yasuo dont get this treatment but why _me? _We made it to my class room and Vi let go of my hand. "I will see you later." She gave me another smile and turned around. Just like at my house she didn't look back. I walked into my class room and sat next to Yasuo.

"So, I see you making progress Ant." I nodded at Riven's words. "How is she treating you?" She asked.

"She is treating me like how a guy would treat a girl. its different but she is making a lot of first moves on me. I... like that." I answered. Riven snickered and looked at Yasuo.

"I did the same thing with this guy over here haha. After I apologized he refused to speak to me until I said hi." _Hmm that didnt line up with what he said. _"He ended up confessing to me. it was sweet. He was a hard ass and now a perfect gentlemen." I looked at Yasuo and he was scratching his head and smiling. "There is nothing wrong with her treating you like this. Its actually rare." I snickered and nodded my head. "If you ever need help we got you." Riven raised her fist and I fist bumped it.

The rest of my day went by normally. I didn't see nor hear from Vi all day. Nobody asked me about our relationship even though I got so many looks. I was sitting in my last period taught by, probably one of the coolest teachers ever, Mr. Lucian. Of course to my right Yasuo was sound asleep. I folded my arms and leaned back into my chair until my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took my phone out and looked at it.

"Yo, U tryin to stay afta skool?"

It was Vi. After not speaking to her all day I would love to see her.

"Yeah, where do you want to meet up?"

"I'll come get u. Whea yo last . ?" _Ah shit._

"Class 316. Lucian Class."

"K, whn the bell ring dnt move. Imma cum get u."

"Okay."

I put my phone away and now my chest was feeling light. I don't stay after school or really like school in general so when school is done I leave fast. Now I am staying after school with Vi. I wonder what she has planned for me? I put my head down and thought of some things. Kissing? Chilling? Is she going to take me some where? I wonder man. I looked up and the clock was ticking. I got fifteen minutes until class i-

_The bell rung._

Fuck. I got up, said goodbye to Yasuo and left the class room. I walked in the hallway and leaned on the white walls by the class room door. I took my phone out and scrolled through Reddit until Vi showed up. For what fell like seconds I felt someone tap my shoulders. I looked up and... and... _and... no... she didn't..._

**Vi kissed me in front of everyone. **

I closed my eyes because the kiss was _amazing and soft _but when I opened my eyes _everyone _was looking at us. There were some students who **STOPPED **to look at us. While I was to busy looking at everyone else Vi took my hand. I looked at her and she had the same melting smile and blushing cheeks. She began to walk and I followed her, still holding her hand. People were still looking at us and my god were the looks _uncomfortable. _I felt like we were the pink elephant with a chainsaw in its mouth doing tricks on a motorcycle.

Vi? **_She said nothing._**

She was... Silent. Her smile felt like it would never go away no matter what would happen. She looked so _happy. _So why am I feeling _uncomfortable? _I feel happy with Vi but these looks make it seem like I am doing something wrong. "So, you mind watchin' me practice? Afta that we can chill and then I'll take you home.?" I nodded yes. "Cool." We walked all the way to the gym without saying any words to each other. Man, I still can't shake the feeling of that...

Then it hit me.

_Am I Vi's trophy?_

_Is she making it known that I am hers?_

_But why did we get those looks?_

_Am I thinking to much again?_

We made it to the gym and I took a seat on the brown wood bleachers. I pulled out my phone thinking it was going to be boring to watch but holy shit was I wrong. Vi came out with her gym clothes and absolutely mopped the floor with the drills. The way she crossed the ball, layed it up, passed, called plays, good lord she was so good at this sport. Then the coach ordered the team to do a three on three to practice chemistry and it was the most _sexiest _thing I seen her do. She crossed this big guy up, making him fall. She stole a pass and lastly dunked on the same big guy. Once the team was done I got my bag ready until the _coach _called me to her.

"Are you her friend?" She asked me. I nodded and she folded her arms.

"My name is Katarina. I am the basketball coach. I have never seen her play like this. She also seems _h__appier_. I would like to thank you." This woman bowed to me and gave me a thumbs up. Her face was frightening enough but I just stood there clueless. "Please, whatever you are doing, keep it up. We absolutely will win the winters cup." Katarina walked away, leaving me still clueless... I took a seat on the bleachers and waited for Vi.

"Yo, let's go." I looked up and she was dressed in her normal clothes, tight jeans which showed those _luscious _hips, black t-shirt and black shoes. I got up and grabbed her hand. We walked out of the gym and straight to her car. She put her stuff in the back seat and I followed suit. "You like smoothies? I could use one right now." I smiled and shook my head yes. She started up her car and we chit chatted until we got to this place called Smoothie King. We got in the drive thru and she bought both us this blueish, greenish smoothie.

_It tasted lit bruh. _

"You like it?" she asked.

"Yes Vi." She _fucking giggled. _Like on some real shit she giggled. A leading strong female who is treating me like I am her _girl _giggled at me. She turned her car and got back on the road. In maybe five minutes she pulled up at my house. She parked on the side walk in front of the steps leading to my front door. "Yo, so can we hang out Saturday?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Now the shit she did next was going to keep me up all night.

Vi licked her lips and tilted her head to my direction. She gave me a small smile and lightly grabbed my hand, With her other arm she reached and grabbed my smoothie. She sucked my straw and licked the top of it. She licked the top of her lips again and gave me my cup. She then put her arm around my neck and grabbed the back of it. Vi pulled me in and gave me a _tongue kiss._ I didn't know how to react but she gave me all of it. Her tongue was cold but all of the _flavor_ from the smoothie filled my mouth. Vi broke the kiss and... stared at me with a smile.

_I was speechless. _

"I got some shit to do so I can't stay. I'll text you later."

_I don't think I heard what she said. _

"You good?" She asked. I nodded and understood. I got out, grabbed my book bag. I closed my door and Vi slowly took off. I felt my chest while staring at her car.

**_She sets my heart on_ fire.**


	6. Chapter 6: I am Not Strong

October 6th

7:15 P.M

Vi hasn't spoken to me at this week. I tried texting her and looking for her at school but she is missing. I even took it as far as to ask her coach has she been practicing but she hasn't even shown up.

_Where is she?_

it was a Friday and I was sitting in the game room playing this single player game. Its called Metal Slug and was a great stress reliever. You basically shoot everything that moves and dodge a billion bullets. I was so busy playing the game that someone was calling my name. "Anthony, bro you trying to play some pool?" I nodded yes. Ekko gave me fist bump and got a pool stick. "So hows your relationship?" Ekko asked. I sighed.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Vi or spoke to her in a week." Suddenly Ekko stopped and started at me.

"A week? I haven't seen Jinx in a week eitha' bro. What you think they doin'?" I put my shoulders up giving him a clueless face.

"Whatever it is I hope they are okay." I said, sounding worried. We took a couple of shots until Ekko leaned his pool stick across the pool table.

"I want to find out. You down? I know whea' they live dog." _Whoa. _I can find out exactly whats going on. I took my turn and sunk a striped ball into a side pocket. "We can take the pubic bus to their house after school. Knock on their door and see what the hell is going on. We are their boyfriends, we have that right." _He does make a point. _Knowing Vi if I didn't respond she will find me.

**All right I am on board.**

I need to see what Vi is doing. She could be sick and need help. We finished the pool game with me as the winner. "All right meet me on the first floor by the east entrance as soon as school lets out." I shook my head with a serious look on face. The rest of my day went normal until my last period. _Should I ask Yasuo? _He would know how to handle this. I slowly moved my hand to poke him but then I stopped mid motion.

_I always ask Yasuo for advice._

I need to do this on my own. I am dating her not _Yasuo. _Just like Yasuo would handle problems with Riven _by himself. _I pulled my hand back and put my head on my desk. I hope she is okay man. When I see her I am going to give her a big hug. Class bell rung and I walked to my locker. I got my bookbag and speed walked to the first floor. I opened the double doors and there was Ekko, leaning on the brick wall to my left. "Lets go bro." I followed him to across the street. We both stood near the bus stop pole in silence. I looked at Ekko's face, _He was worried_. Ekko always smiled no matter the situation. he was a wild happy spirit.

Thirty minutes later we got off of the bus and looked at each other. I nodded to Ekko and we walked down the street. I followed his lead, made a few turns, jumped a fence, walked through some forest, _where the fuck is this man taking me?_ I kept following him until we were back in civilization. "Sorry, we are here." I looked up and in front of us was a two story house. It was on a street with the same identical houses but were separated with spaces of concrete. it was a nice house, way better then the apartment I am living in. Ekko took a breath and stepped up to the front door.

_i hope you are okay._

I was right behind Ekko as he gave the door a few knocks. A few seconds later the door opened and Jinx was in the door way. Her face looked surprised but... happy. She had a small smile on her face looking at us. "Whea' you been girl? I miss you." Ekko said. He gave Jinx a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "I was worried so I came to see you. You not pickin' up yo phone nor answering my texts." Jinx sighed and waved for us to come in. I closed the door behind us and looked around.

_Such a nice house. Is Vi rich? _

Space, big flat screen, nice kitchen, it was such a beautiful home. Clean, everything had a place, it was lovely. I took a seat on the couch and looked at the big ass flat screen T.V. it look like Jinx was playing a game I never seen. She was a knight sitting next to a camp fire. Odd looking game. "So, first, uh, sorry baby. I was busy handling things here. Vi is... uh." I almost jumped when I heard name. "Anthony, go up stairs and see her. Her room is on the left." I got up, went up the stairs and knocked on the white door. No response. I knocked a little harder and still no response. A little irritated I brung my hand up to knock again and the door slowly opened like a fucking resident evil cut scene.

The first thing that hit me was the _smell. _Vi always smelled good but her room smelled like a dumpster mixed with shit. She peeked her head out and her face looked like crap. She had bags under her eyes, eyes red like she been crying, and her hair was down like she was hot. _She can't be feeling well._ "Vi, I came to see you, what's wrong? You haven't answered any of my messages and I haven't seen you at school. Please tell me what's going on." Vi fully opened her door and her room looked _h__orrible._

**Something is wrong.**

Alcohol bottles, fast food bags, trash everywhere, I can't even admire her room because of this dumpster fire. I looked at her face... and she started to sniff... then those tears fell. "Vi, what is wrong? You can tell me." I said with care in my voice.

"VI! ME AND EKKO HEADIN OUT!" I heard a door slam and now it was me and my crush.

"Vi, I can see you are in a bad mood, but first let's get you cleaned up. I am here now." _I understand what's going on._ I been sad before and it makes you lose focus on a lot of things but _to this degree_ then there is something even bigger going on. I gave Vi my hand and she stared at me. She tried to open her mouth to speak but nothing but mumbles came out. "Don't speak, let me take care of you." I grabbed her hand and looked around. "Point me to the bath room, You smell like shit." Vi pointed in front of me and it was another white door. I walked forward and opened the door. I figured out how to turn on the shower and then _well._ "So... uh... I guess.. you can handle it from here." I blushed and looked away. I felt my arm get grabbed so I turned and Vi was now crying like a water fall.

"Wash m-me... I can't d-d-do it." _I stared at her for a few seconds_. There is no way this is happening. "I-I-I P-Please..." _Vi looks so weak... _I took a breath and closed the door behind me. I put on my big boy face and started to undress her. I slowly but started with her shirt and pulled it over her head. _Okay, doing good. _"Put your hands on my shoulders and hold on." She weakly grabbed onto my shoulders. I took a knee and started with her waist. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down to her feet. I lifted her foot and made her squeezed onto my shoulders. I got her pants fully off and I stood back up. I stared at her again she still had those teary red eyes.

_Then something came over me, I wanted to care for her. _I was never the fearless guy, I was always afraid of women who I liked, scared to even speak to them. Now here I am, staring at a _half naked _woman who I am _crushing on._ I reached up wards and rubbed her hair. I still find it sexy that she is taller then me. "Can I get a smile?" I asked.

**Did I just... Huh.**

Vi sniffed and slowly stretched her face and gave me the same smile that _still_ melts my heart. "Lets get you washed up. You smell." I started to reach for her bra but Vi stopped me. She un clipped her bra and the sight made my body shiver. Her tits were... I... dont even know how to describe them._ Granted I never seen none except in porn._ They weren't small but weren't huge. They perfectly sat on her chest. Meanwhile my face was on fire and my dick _wouldn't go down_.

**FOCUS.**

I took a deep breath and started with her blue panties. I pulled them down slowly and.. _a white blinding light flashed at my face._

_**The real thing is right before my eyes.**_

_Some how I maintained focus. _I washed Vi from head to toe. My face was blushing like a tomato. Vi was _moaning_ when I washed her private parts. Once her bath was done, she brushed her teeth, got her hair in order and the next project was cleaning her filthy room. After a whole hour her room looked clean again. I sat on her soft bed and scanned her room again. Vi was a _gamer_ and _weeb._ She had posters of my favorite anime's on her wall, every video game console on this multi white shelf thing with squares on it. in the corner closest to the window was this _transformer_ looking PC with another big ass monitor. Vi took a seat next to me and put her head on my shoulder.

"Im.. sorry." I stayed silent. "I... gotta visitor Monday. Can we lay down? I want to talk bout' it." I nodded and stood up. Vi crawled to the top of her big bed and tapped the space beside her. I took my shoes off and laid beside her. I stared at the ceiling waiting for her to talk. "My ex came to my house. He said somethings to me that made me cry. I normally am a tough girl but he mentally abused me durin' our relationship. I... still can't get over him. Please.. I need to ask you somethin." I nodded. Vi moved my head so I can look at her pretty face.

"_Do you like how I am?" _She asked me.

I thought about it for a second. I smiled and looked her straight in her eyes.

_"I like boyish girls._" I answered. "Before you ask anything else, I like the way you treat me, the way you dress and I don't want you to change. I like your aggressiveness and I don't care if you lead me. Yes it's _different_ from what I was taught but I don't care. I always liked women with your nature." I gave another big smile and the next thing I know she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Please make me forget him. I want to be tough again. I want to lead you. The way I was when we went to the arcade is the real me but... as you can see _I am not strong._ I have emotions I can't control." She said.

"I will make you forget him. I promise." I pointed out.

"Thank you. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let me take you home, I kno you momma worried sick." My face lost all of it's color.

**_OH SHIT._**

"I didn't even call my mom!" I quickly found my phone and she didn't call me. I quickly dialed her number and spoke to her. She wasn't mad but glad I told her where I was. _Phew._

"Let me take you home."

* * *

We pulled up to my house and I got out the car. Vi got out as well and grabbed my arm. She turned me around and gave me a big kiss on my lips. "Yo, we still hanging out tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded. "Imma come get you okay? I'll call you before I got to bed." I nodded and she got back into her car. I smiled as she drove off.

**_I am glad I was there. _**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1: A Surprise

October 6th

2:00 P.M

* * *

I was waiting outside of my apartment sitting on the steps. Vi should be here any minute now. I looked at the sky and gave it a small smile. Vi is my _first _girlfriend. Thinking of this makes my stomach fill with butterflies. The kisses, what happened in the last chapter, and her taking the leading role is making me feel really good. I don't mind being lead, don't mind being _taken_, I just don't mind what she does at all. I like Vi and I hope this relationship goes far. I looked at the street and Vi still hasn't made it yet. I looked down at the cracked concrete and thought about other things.

_Her Ex._

Who is he? What did he do?

_The Looks._

Why does every time Vi comes around me everyone looks at me like I did something wrong? Before I didn't even exist. Should I even care about these things? Probably not. I have Vi and that is the only thing that matters. I looked up and heard someone's car approaching. I smiled and stood up. I brushed my shorts off and waited for Vi to pull up. Her car stopped, I got in and closed the door. "Hey Vi." I said while putting my seat belt on.

"Hey baby." _Woah... __Did she call me a pet name?_ "We goin' to my house today. We gonna be chillin'. I got some pizza, soda, and somethin' special for you." I looked at her and smiled. _Something special..._

"Sounds fun Vi." I said. I sat in my seat, hands in my black hoodie. Vi turned the music up and we were off.

_"This ain't the life that I'm used to , reintroduced to people I've been introduced to, did you forget me? Or are you too scared to tell me that you met me, and fear that I won't remember, I wish you could still accept me for me." _Vi really does have great taste in music, every ride feels like we either about to fuck or go blow money haha. After a few more minutes we pulled up in her drive way. We got out, closed our doors and I followed her into her house. "Make yo self comfortable." I nodded and took my shoes off. I unzipped my hoodie and laid it out across the chair next to the door. I took a seat on the couch and watched Vi in the kitchen. She brought two boxes of pizza and sat them down on the floor. Next she brought two sodas, Sprite and Dr. Pepper out and sat them on the small glass table next to the couch to my right. Lastly she went up stares for a while and came back in more _comfortable _clothes.

White socks, pink gym shorts, and a white t-shirt. She went back to the kitchen to get some plates and napkins. "Yo, I want you to stand up right here." I arched my eyebrow and stood up. I walked over to where she wanted me to stand and waited. Vi then grabbed her T.V remote and sat down on the foot of the couch. She looked at me and folded her arms. "You don't got no shorts?" She asked.

"Uh... it was cold outside." I answered. She sighed and got up. She went to her room and came back with another pair of gym shorts.

"Hea'." I scratched my head and held the shorts. "You put them on dummy." I then scratched my head even more.

"Uh, will these fit me?" I asked. Vi tilted her head and moved her lips in a way where she was making a "you kidding me?" face.

"How bout _we_ try them on." I nodded at first but then it _hit me._

"I... hope you don't, HEY!" I yelled. Vi quickly grabbed my pants and got to work. She unbuckled my brown belt and took my pants off. God this woman has no _chill _at all.

"Now put them on." I frowned and put the blue shorts on. Surprisingly they fit me. "Those are guy shorts. I wear a lot of guy clothes except boxers. Now come sit ova hea'." Vi sat down and spread her legs to make space in front of her. I sat down in front of her but she didn't like how far I was. She grabbed my waist and pulled me to her until my back rested on her _boobs._ "Let's watch Cowboy Bebop." Hmm, _A classic._ I reached for the pizza box and got a few slices. "That's mine right?" I smiled and gave her the plate. I got the second plate and got more slices. I didn't recognize the pizza box but man was it good. Nothing but different types of meat and a lot of cheese.

Vi started the anime and the episode started where Spike and Jet was at a casino to make quick cash, then capture Faye. I was to busy watching the anime that I didn't notice what Vi was doing. She moved her legs to be around mine, sometimes on top of them. She would put her arms around me while eating her pizza. Lastly Vi would kiss the back of my neck softly every now and then. It's just weird that I haven't _noticed_ these things.

**I am getting used to this.**

I am loving how she is treating me. I feel _safe_ around her. I feel _comfortable _around her. "You good?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded. Vi licked her lips and took my lips with hers. She broke the kiss and stared at me. Vi has such a _seductive _face that I don't know if she is smiling at me or seducing me. "Why you starin'? You missin' the best part." I turned around and continued watching the anime. I finished my pizza and put my plate down. I grabbed some napkins and wiped my mouth and hands. "Thirsty?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered. Vi reached for the Sprite and poured me a glass. I felt the glass and it was already cold. I drunk some and watched some more of the anime.

"After this episode you tryin' to play some games?" She asked me. Again I answered yes. We finished the episode and I sat there eating another slice of pizza. "Get up." She said. I slowly got up and Vi did something... another fucking something that made me feel weird.

_**SMACK.**_

_She smacked my ass._

I turned around and held my left ass cheek. "Wha... Vi... Thats... uhh." I said. Now I feel hella' weird but at the same time I feel... _a little turned on. _Why the hell do I like shit like this?

"Because I can do that. I can smack what's _mine."_ She pointed out. _Hers? _Did I hear that correctly? I didn't say anything on the subject, I just wanted the stinging to stop. Vi hooked up the Xbox to the T.V and sat back down. She pointed for me to sit down in the same spot. I sat down and she embraced me with her arms. _God she smells good. _She may wear boy clothes but she sure smells like a woman. "So this game we bout to play is one of my favorites. You heard of Crash Bandicoot?" Ah... never heard of that.

"No." I said.

"Cool, this bout to be lit. Here you play the first levels." She said. Vi started the game up and had to choose between three games. She choose the second one. "One is a little to hard for a noob." I rolled my eyes. Vi gave me the controller and I got ready to play. That is until she hugged me again on my waist. The game started and I was controlling this orange guy with blue shorts and black sneakers. Playing around a bit, the controls were simple, I like it. I went through the first portal and waited.

_Then Vi got touchy._

Vi leaned on my shoulder and kissed my neck. I did nothing but she kept pushing me. Kiss after kiss on a different part of my neck. Vi pushed me even more by sliding her hands down my chest. I tried to sit still and let her _have what's her's _but something made me move. Is it because I am not used to this? This should be nothing I never _seen _before. What Vi is doing is the same thing I seen in Hentai, Porn, or even in Manga. She is getting me loose... for something else.

**_IS THAT THE FUCKING SURPRISE?_**

But the difference is... I should be the one doing the moves, not her. This is the opposite. I am the one receiving the pleasure. Vi pulled me back and slid her hands down my shirt, stopped at my waist then _got under my shirt._ Her hands now went up wards and stopped at my... nip... bruh... she is doing shit to me I see in the twisted rape hentai's. This treatment is fucking unreal. Vi hands brushed against my nipples then came out of the head part of my shirt.

"Open yo mouth." **All right now what the fuck. **I rolled with it and opened my mouth. Vi a finger from both hands in my mouth. She slid her hands back down to my chest and _rubbed them. _

"_AH..." _I fucking moaned. _It slipped it out. _Vi didn't stop her advances on me and kept rubbing my chest. I closed my eyes, dropped the controller and couldn't control my mouth any more. Suddenly Vi stopped, took her hands out of my shirt, and pushed me away. I turned around and looked at her. "Why..." I asked.

"Because I can." I looked away feeling... _devastated_. Vi turned me on in five minutes just for her to _stop._ "Now, fo yo surprise." Vi got up and came back with a black little plate and small orange container. "Turn around, get my controller and sit in front of me like how you was." Still a little annoyed I got my controller and rested my back on her chest. I played the crash level for a little while until a familiar scent crossed my nose.

_Is Vi about to smoke weed?  
Oh shit... Is Vi going to... talk me into it? _

I played stupid and pretended not to know what she was doing. I kept my eyes on the crash game until she tapped my shoulder. I turned my head and Vi was smiling at me. "So look, I kno' you not stupid so Imma' cut to chase. I want you to smoke with me. You down?" She asked. I took a long look at Vi and scratched my head. "Hey, you don't have too if you don't want to baby. I just want you to have a little fun with me. If anything goes wrong, I will be here okay? _You kno' I will protect you." _

I took a deep breath then let it out. I gave it a little thought.

"Okay." Is all I said. Vi leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Okay, let's get crackin'."


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2: Spending the Night

I finished another level of Crash Bandicoot now it's time to face the boss of the first world. "Watch his patterns and spin him afta' he hit the nitro's." I did as I was told and while it took a few lives I got the pattern down. "I'm ready." I sighed. I _am not_ ready for this man. What will it do to my body bruh? What about my brain? I put the controller down and kept my eyes looking straight. Soon the familiar scent of weed filled my nose. "Turn around." I leaned up and turned around. Vi lightly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her. I sat with my legs crossed while she kept her legs around me. "Baby I need you to relax." I took a breath and exhaled.

"Okay." I said.

"Now, open yo mouth." I did as she instructed. "Clamp on the bottom of the blunt." I closed my mouth on it. "Now breath for bout five seconds and let the smoke travel to your chest." I breathed in and hot smoke entered my body. the more I sucked the further the smoke went into my body. I felt the hot smoke touch my chest and I stopped. "Breath it all in and blow." I held my breath, then blew out the smoke. Suddenly I started to cough loudly. _I couldn't breathe bruh._ Vi kept tapping my back saying "you doin' good boy." Once I finished coughing my heart out I took some well deserved air.

"Now what?" I asked. Vi licked her lips and took my lips. She broke the kiss and gave me a braces filled smile.

"We go up stairs." My whole face blushed like fuck. We brought the pizza and soda up stairs. Vi closed her door and told me to lay on the bed. I laid on my back with the wall to my left. Vi sat down next to me with her back against the wall. I watched her as she did more things with her weed... but she looking so good right now. Her smile, those toned legs, abs, jesus her ex is stupid as fuck. All because she isn't a girly girl. Oh shit, I forgot to tell her how I feel.

"Vi, was I supposed to tell you something?" I said. Vi snorted and nodded yes.

"Yea, how you feel?" She asked.

"I feel _relaxed_. How you feel?" I asked back.

"I feel good." She answered. "Ight one more hit and you done. Come hea." I crawled up to her leg and sat my head on it. I opened my mouth waiting for the blunt. She stuck the bottom half into my mouth and I repeated the same thing as before. She took the blunt out with my smoke coming out right after it. "No Mo." I nodded and started rubbing on my chest. "Let's talk baby." She said. I nodded and got off of her leg. Vi sunk down and laid her head next to me. I stared at the ceiling... then something started to bug me.

_My heart. It started to beat at a insane rate. _"Vi... Is my heart supposed to beat fast as hell?" I asked.

"Yes. Your body is reacting to the weed. It will stop, don't worry about it." I nodded and it did indeed stop. "Relax. I want to talk to you."

_**Relax. Okay.**_

* * *

"So, you like me?" Vi asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Why?"

"I like boyish girls."

"Why do you like girls like me?"

"Tough, can get along with, to be honest boyish girls can give you more then sex. I think that's what I like the most."

"Im alllll that." Vi laughed, I laughed right behind her.

"Can I ask you the same? Why do you like me?"

"Easy, cute, sensitive, let me lead, patient, confident, gamer, and the best part is you still growin'."

"How is that the best part?"

"Well, think bout' it, you can change fo' the betta' or worse. Just like me."

"Oh."

"Who knows how we gone be when we get olda'?"

"I hope I don't change for the worst."

"Well we don't kno' yet." Vi paused and took another hit. She coughed a few times and resumed her sentence. "I think you gonna be fine."

"How so?"

"You just look like that. Got a mom lookin' ova you, don't skip school, you a good kid baby."

"What about you?"

"Me, shittttt it's been me and my sis all my life. I took care of her since we were in Zaun. I did some bad shit baby, but a _lucky break_ got me this house and food for her to eat. My past anit' really bright."

"Can I change your future?"

"You? Nah, you focus on yo self baby. I got shit comin' my way."

"Huh. Like what?"

"Nonyah' business haha."

"That's not fair." I snickered at her.

"Yeah it is. Don't worry Imma' tell you little boy. Just not now, the time anit right."

"I am not that little."

"If you say so. How you feelin'?"

"Really relaxed. Happy, I feel good."

"Cool, I knew two hits was gonna set you right."

"Thank you Vi."

"Fo'?"

"Today."

"Day not ova yet boy. Say that when I drop you off."

"You just love putting moves on me huh?"

"My goal is to set your heart on fire. At the end of the tunnel, you my prize. Let me tell you somethin' bout me."

I stayed silent.

"My ex isn't the only guy I dated. Every guy who talked to me _wanted_ me. I didn't want them. So they had to try and get me. Some dated me, some didn't. My ex got the furthest. Most of them were days or week relationships. Did I learn some shit? Hell nah."

"Why is that Vi?"

Vi took another hit of her blunt. "Because I like confident guys. None of them were ugly so I gave them a chance. I am young so I was like fuck it. Of course it broke my heart and after a couple of months of cryin', eatin' bad, missin' practice, I met you." I blushed but stayed silent. "You my _prize._ I want to win you, take care of you, I feel like I'm not close to you yet, and I don't mean sexual either."

"Isn't that what people try to get?"

"Yeah, trust me, I could of been fucked you on some real shit. You not a hard guy but that's understandable."

"I feel like you calling me a slut or some easy guy." I laughed at my own joke.

"Boy this is so backwards haha. Easy or not you a guy. If I told you to give me yo dick today you would. Don't lie." Again I laughed. "I just want you to understand that I am takin' my time with you. I wanna kno' _everything_ bout you. Be thea' when you graduate, when you get yo L's. I see me and you goin' far."

"Wow Vi. We only been dating for two weeks. Am I a good guy to make you think that?"

"I kno' it's been short but... women got that shit. I don't kno' how to explain it but when we kno' **_somethin'_** will work we stick to it."

"Huh. Well it's great to know I am not going no where."

"You not. When yo birthday?"

"October 18th."

"Cool. Mines is June 15th. I found my birth certificate in Zaun."

"So Vi stands for Victoria?"

"No, it's fo _somethin'_ else. I don't kno' my name. My certificate was ripped up so I only know bits of my self."

"Parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh... Sorry."

"You good. Shit crazy in Zaun. Glad we got out of it. How bout' you?"

"My mother and father split early after I was born. He lives on the other side of Piltover. He visits every now and then. My child hood was normal. Didn't have that many friends until high school when I met Yasuo. I played games all the time. When I met Yasuo he got me to go outside. After that I met more friends. I had a bunch of _crazy_ adventures with him."

"Haha, like what?"

"We stole things, got revenge on this one guy who beat him up, got captured by some girls, went to video game tournaments and ended up fighting, A whole bunch of crap."

"Sounds hella fun."

"It was."

"I think you a cool person baby."

"Thank you. I think you are an _amazing _person." I kissed Vi on her cheek.

"Aww. I like shit like that. Oh, so my basketball season startin' up. Can you watch my home games?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. I love basketball. There is a lot of shit I like. Rap, sports, games, weed, drinkin', and just chillin' with friends. But trust me I hate people haha."

"You and me both."

"So enough talkin', lets watch a movie and finish this pizza."

"Okay."

* * *

We watched this movie called Beverly Hills Cop. It was a old movie but it was funny with a catchy sound track. It was around nine p.m and I was getting sleepy. I sighed though. _I don't want to go home. _I was scrolling through youtube waiting for Vi to come back up stairs. Jinx returned back from her date with Ekko a few hours earlier. She said hi to me and went to her room. She seemed happy though. "You ready to go home?" I heard Vi asked. Vi was standing her doorway with her keys.

"I... uh... do I have to?" I asked. Vi stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"I mean, you can stay but you bout to get fucked up." I dropped my phone on my face. "You dropped yo phone." I picked my phone up and Vi _straddled my waist. **Jesus take the wheel****. **_"So if you tryin' to spend the night, you kno', on some real shit, that you bout to be touched, kissed, and _loved?_"

"I uh... do agree to the statement." Vi licked her lips and got off of me. She walked to her door and closed it. She turned her head to look at me and the room went dark. The only light the was coming from the window was to my left. it didn't cover any of the room except my legs. I heard Vi's foot steps getting closer until she straddled my waist again. Vi took my phone and placed it on her small brown stand next to the bed. Vi leaned downwards and kissed my neck. "Tch.." I moaned but she didn't stop.

My hands moved on their own but Vi flicked them off of her. "Don't touch me." _Holy shit that was hot._ I did as I was told and she continued to kiss my neck. She leaned up then leaned to her brown stand. I heard getting something out of her drawer and closing it. She leaned back upwards and had another blunt with a lighter in her other hand. She lit it and took a hit. She turned it around and told me to open my mouth.

I took a hit and suddenly Vi kissed me. She slid her tongue into my mouth, squeezed my cheek bones to make me blow the smoke _into her mouth. _She then broke the kiss and _blew the smoke away._ I gulped and opened my mouth to tell her something but she put a finger to it. "Shush. No words." _The way she takes control is sexy._ Vi licked her lips, put the blunt in her mouth, and started to _rock her hips _back and forth.

_I completely forgot I was wearing shorts. **I felt her ass, weight, and it didn't make it better that I was hard as fuck. **_

I moaned, moaned, and moaned some more. "I am not ova thea. keep yo eyes on me." _God damn it, this is going to make me... lose my mind. _The weed is taking an affect on my body. I felt relaxed... and noticed how _sexy this woman is. _The moon light made her purple eyes glow, the braces were shining a little, and to top off she had the blunt in her hand which was next to her face. _Vi is a fucking goddess. _She took another hit and held the blunt in her mouth. She grabbed my shirt and _rode me with more intensity. _

"Vi... I gotta... Vi... please." I moaned.

"I said shut up right? Why you talkin'? I don't like repeatin' myself." She ordered. Vi leaned downwards and slid the blunt into my mouth. I took another hit and my body was _loving_ the weed. Vi stopped rocking her hips, slid down and _my shorts and boxers went with her. _

_**If there is a god please help me. **_

I felt her soft hands around me, and her warm mouth _took it all. _I am not a hung guy by no doubt, hell I think I am smaller then average but she took it all in _one swoop. _I looked down and she was staring at me. _oh fucking lord. _I put my head up on the pillow and couldn't even keep my eyes open. _Vi then started making noises. _I grabbed onto the sheets and moved my legs because the pleasure was **UNREAL. **Vi grabbed my waist and kept going onto me. Suddenly she stopped and rose up off of me.

"It's a perfect size. I can't wait it to _go inside of me." _

That's all she had to say, **_I smashed the nut button. _**

"Shit, damn, baby, haha, oh lawd." I came all ova the place. "Let me get some wipes." Vi left the room and came back with wipes. She washed me up and pulled my shorts up. Vi came to me and looked at me. She bent down and kissed me. "Good night baby boy." Vi grabbed her lighter and lit her blunt even though it was already lit. I watched her as she walked out of her room. A few seconds later my eyes were to heavy to keep open...

_That was amazing._


	9. Chapter 8: The New Girl

October 9th

7:15 A.M

* * *

Saturday is up in my top five best days of all time. I got high, had my first blow job, played a new game, my god man. I didn't tell Yasuo what happened because I know he probably doesn't care. I think he is just happy that we are doing well. On Sunday Vi and I played more games, kissed, and she took me home. She didn't try make any moves on me which surprised me. I wonder what's going to happen this week? Will she surprise me again? Take me some where? Or just do nothing? She has so much power in our relationship that it keeps me guessing. I really am treated like I am the prize. My phone vibrated in my lap, it was Vi.

"hey babe, can U come 2 my game tonite?"

"After school?" I texted back.

"duh dum ass. I got U N sum otha people tickets."

"lol sure Vi. What time?"

"I'll come get U afta last . "

Well that's pretty cool. I get to see my girlfriend play basketball. We got to school and for the first time I looked at the cars parked in the parking lot. I saw Vi's fancy white car which made my heart skip beats. _I hope she fucks me in her car..._

**_WAIT._**

Where did that thought come from? I mean, I am a growing guy but I never thought about sex like that. I ignored it and walked forward to the front doors of my school. Ah, here I am on another day at my locker, man I can't wait until school is over. I opened my locker, knuckle bumped Yasuo, talked with him about life, and looked around to see if Vi was coming. I saw no sign of her so I gathered my things for my first three periods until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see someone new.

"Uh, hi." I looked at this person and ignoring that she was really _attractive, _my thing is why is she at my locker? "Are you Anthony?" She asked me. I looked at Yasuo and he gave me the same confusing look.

"Yes. I don't think I met you before." There is something odd about this girl. One she has _cat ears,_ two she has _tails _as in more than one, and lastly she had yellow eyes. Now I heard of weird shit happening outside of Piltover like a wolf who can talk, a woman who can heal anything, real magic, a grim reaper with a lantern, so this doesn't really bother me. By the looks of it, the students around me payed her no mind.

"I am new here, I am from Ionia, I just wanted to let you know that you are really cute. I seen you walking around and I wanted to say hi. Can we be friends?" She asked. Huh. I was never approached like this. I was about to respond until I saw pink hair towering over this woman.

"Nah, you can't be his friend. Fuck outta here yo." The girl turned around and looked at Vi.

"And you are?" She asked.

"His queen, and you?" Vi asked. Now hearing her say _that _made my heart _burst into flames. _

"Queen? Pfft, more like _king. _You look like a dyke from prison." She taunted. I heard Yasuo gasp. I looked at him and gasped my damn self.

"And you look like a nine tailed slut wit yo tight ass outfit. Titties bout to bust in yo uniform." _Well fuck Vi. _The girl turned to me with an _seductive smile. _

"You are my friend anyway. See yah later cutie." She winked and turned back to Vi. She gave her the finger and... Vi did _nothing. _The girl walked off leaving us alone. Vi walked closer to me and didn't look happy.

"Don't talk to her. If I catch her near you, Imma' fuck her up. Now let me walk you to class." Vi ordered. I shook my head and Vi gave me a fast kiss. "You **MINE. **I never like sharin." _Bruh Vi is making me horny so early in the morning. _

"I am surprised you didn't knock her out right then in there Vi." Yasuo pointed out.

"I got a game today. I can't cause trouble. You already kno' I would Yas." She answered. Yasuo closed his locker and walked to class. I closed mine and Vi grabbed my hand. She walked to my class and gave me another kiss on the lips. She waved goodbye and I didn't see her for the rest of the day. I walked into my class and sat next to Yasuo.

"Yasuo, that woman has such a strange aura around her bro." I said.

"Yeah, I heard stories of a fox woman seducing men in Ionia. Now it's a coincidence she's a fox woman from Ionia but those stories are myths anyway." He added.

"You guys talking about the new girl? Yeah she is _very friendly _around all of the guys. She has tons of friends." Riven said.

"Yeah, but she came to my locker and tried to flirt with me. Vi saw it and wasn't to happy about it." I explained.

"She might be that fox demon bro. She's gonna kill you Ant." Yasuo joked. I laughed at him.

"Did Vi knock her out? She tends to do that to people she doesn't like." Riven asked.

"She couldn't she has a basketball game today." I answered.

"She did text me about a basketball game today. I don't want to go but if it's supporting a friend, I might as well." Riven said. I nodded and class started.

* * *

Today went by pretty smoothly. Yasuo again sleeping in history class while I was thinking about naughty thoughts of my girlfriend. The bell rung, waking Yasuo out of his sleep, and marking the end of the day. I waited for Vi to come get me and there she was walking down the hallway. _Man she is so cool. _She was wearing her varsity button up jacket with the school colors, pink and blue. Skinny black jeans and pink shoes. She had her hands in her jacket pockets with a fearless walk that added to her badass nature.

Vi grabbed my hand and we walked to the gym together. "I gave everyone their tickets already. I just wanted to see you befo' my game. My coach said thank you for getting me out of my slump." We got to the gym entrance and Vi stopped me from going any further. "Come hea'." I got close to Vi and she held my chin with her hand. She softly gave me a kiss and smiled during it. She leaned back and kissed my forehead. "Cheer me on from bleachers. Imma' be lookin' fo' you boy." I nodded and gave her a smile.

"Of course." I watched Vi go through the double doors. I stood in the hall way for a few moments by myself until I heard someone call my name. I turned around and it was that fox girl again.

"Hello again my friend." _Woah... something doesn't feel right here. _

"Hello." I spoke.

"I heard you want to go to her basketball game?" She asked me.

"Yes. I have to support my girlfriend." I answered.

"But, aren't I your girlfriend?" She said. After her words my mind started to feel weird. I couldn't think straight. I need to get away from her. I turned around... walked away... but _why am I walking away? _She is my girlfriend _right? _I turned around and went to the fox woman but instead Yasuo and Riven were there. The woman? _GONE. _

"Yo, where are you going? Vi told us to meet you here." Yasuo pointed out.

"I... Did you see that fox girl here a few minutes ago?" I asked. Yasuo and Riven looked confused.

"No." They both said.

"Oh." I said back.

"You okay bro?" Yasuo asked.

"Yeah... I swear... Never mind."

**_She was just here. _**


	10. Chapter 9: You Give Me Strength

Vi invited Ekko, Jinx, Yasuo, and Riven and I to her basketball game. I took a seat in between Yasuo and Ekko with there girl friends on the side of them. Our school was going against a rival school whose name I don't know. All of the players were practicing on opposite sides of the court. I looked for Vi and I spotted her on the bench on our side of the gym. The other half of the gym were the opponents bleachers and their bench. I was watching her stretch her legs, arms, until Yasuo broke from my trance. "You good man?" He asked. I nodded yes and continued staring at her. Now she is on the court making shots, dunking, lay ups, she was looking so _cool. _A few minutes passed and the players were setting up for the part where they toss the ball up and try to hit it to there team.

I don't know shit about regulated basketball. I only play street ball with Yasuo and my friends. So every time the ref would blow his whistle people would get upset and I would stare dumbfounded. Besides I am only looking at Vi the entire time. She was wearing a blue jersey with the number six on it, pink shorts with her name on the sides, and pink shoes. Vi was a monster on the court. She broke people ankles, stole the ball, shot threes, and drove to the basket multiple times. She was _unstoppable_. Still even with Vi going crazy our school was down by four points.

"Vi is tired. Look at her face. I don't think she can keep this up." Riven said. Vi was out of breath, sweat pouring down her fore head. She took a seat on the bench as her teammates went to the court. Her teammates were still great without Vi but still couldn't break the four point gap. Fourth quarter came around and Vi started the quarter strong but was tired after four minutes. Thanks to her we were up by two points. "Sis is still tired bro. She can't keep this up." Jinx pointed out. Vi was again on the bench catching her breath. Vi's squad took over and after more calls, the big guy named Darius getting ejected, and turnovers, we are down six points.

"We lost man, the refs are cheatin' bruh!" Ekko pointed out. With two minutes left Vi rose up from her seat and turned around. She spotted me and _started to walk up the bleachers. _People were moving out of her way but she kept her eyes on me. Sweat was coming from her forehead, her smile was bright, and her muscular hour glass body was forcing my eyes on to her.

"Why is Vi coming this way?" Yasuo asked. Everyone then looked at me as Vi was a few steps below us. The crowd got silent as Vi was now face to face with me. Everyone around us was silent. Vi grabbed hair and gave me a rough kiss on my mouth. She said nothing and walked back down to the court. Even the crowd and my friends were confused. The opposing team checked in the ball and Vi moved with_ insane speed, _took the ball then leaped in the air and _dunked _it with both hands. Our side erupted with cheers for Vi. I was still _confused as fuck_. She walked into the stands just to kiss me...

**In front of everyone.**

Vi was doing some sick shit on the court. She crossed two people on one play, dunked on someone, bounced the ball on the glass and dunked it, Vi was pushing her self to the limit. Vi was so dominant that it looked like she was _in the zon__e. _We were now even and it was our ball. Vi dribbled it down the court but was _staring at me _the entire time. She pointed to me and gave me a wink. I was still _confused _but she ended up doing a step back into a three pointer and it made it. The other team couldn't score in time so we ended up winning. Vi celebrated, our side celebrated, it was a happy time.

Once a lot of people left the court, the teams shook hands, we went to talk to Vi. "So sis, care to explain that _kissing _thing?" Jinx asked. Vi snickered and walked to me. She kissed my cheek rubbed my head.

"I don't gotta explain it. He gives me strength. That's it." My heart exploded. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"He gives me strength my ass." Jinx mocked. We all laughed and started to congratulate Vi. While we were talking I got the sudden urge to pee. I told Vi I was going to the bathroom and she said okay. I walked out the back entrance of the gym and headed down the blue hallway. I found the boys room and went in. I dud my business, washed my hands, and as I was walking out...

_I was face to face with that fox girl. _"Hi there _boyfriend." _Okay this has got to stop.

"Listen I am not in a relationship with you. I belong to Vi." I said proudly. The girl smirked and her eyes turned pink.

"I could of sworn I kissed you to save the basketball game. Don't you remember?" _That doesn't sound right. _

"No. I kissed Vi." I said. The woman looked at me again and took a step towards me.

"You kissed me. Dont you remember when we first kissed each other? At your house?" She asked.

_How does she remember that? Vi was there not her._

"Again Vi took me on a date and kissed me at my door." I took a step back but she took another step forward.

"Oh, so you don't remember when I _gave you a blow job in my room?"_ Wha... how.. but that was Vi... "_We got high remember?_" No... I swear I did this with Vi... or...

**DID I?**

My memories of Vi started to fade. I started to question myself over and over. I like Vi. I like boyish girls. I know who kissed me. I looked down but my head was raised up. I only could think of her. The girl in front of me. She smiled at me and my sanity disappeared. I couldn't remember any more. Her name, her clothes, nothing. "Remember me?" She asked. "My name is Ahri. I took you on a date at the arcade. Kissed you on your door step." I shook my head to everything she said. "Am I your girlfriend?" She asked.

_"Yes." _I couldn't think straight. I can't recall why I was at a basketball game. The only thing in my head was Ahri.

"Kiss me. Just like on that day." She told me. I nodded and slowly leaned closer to her lips. Closer... Closer... our lips collided together. I was kissing my _girlfriend. _I broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Uh oh, looks like we got company." She turned my head and a woman with pink hair was staring at me.

_Wait..._

**I KNOW THIS WOMAN.**

My head started to shatter which caused me to take a knee. I took another look at her and she had teary eyes. I know her, I swear I do... Wait! That's my... I looked behind at Ahri and touched my lips.

_**What the fuck... Did I kiss Ahri?**_

nononononononono...

_Please... I couldn't have. _After my head went back to normal, my memories came back. Ahri tricked me... She did something to me which made me kiss her. I ran to Vi and gave her a big hug... "Please! I didn't mean to kiss her!" I stared at her and I didn't get a response. "PLEASE! VI! LISTEN TO ME." I screamed. I heard a giggle behind me but I ignored it. "Vi! Answer me!" I ordered. I heard a sniff and she pushed me away.

**"I... don't think... it's gonna work out."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_no..._


	11. Chapter 10: Street Smart

February 14th

3:30 P.M

Two Years Ago

2017

* * *

I opened my door to see Yasuo spinning his basketball on his finger. "You want to head to the park man?" He asked. He was wearing a white t shirt, red shorts, and black shoes. I nodded and was already dressed for the occasion. I told my mom I was heading out and closed my door.

"All right Yas, lead the way bro." I said. Yasuo is the brother I always wanted. He moved here a year ago. we met last year during freshman classes and been best friends ever sense. Yasuo had my back and I had his. We weren't always causing trouble but for some reason trouble always found us. We chit chatted all the way to the park and some more familiar faces came up to us. My boy Ekko, not as tight as me and Yasuo but was still my friend none the less, Tailyah, a sort of little sister of mine, two years younger then me, and lastly Akali who moved the same time as Yasuo, she was the silent type but after meeting us became a social butterfly. Nothing but smiles as we all gave dap to each other and talked about school and what not.

While we were talking another person was trying to get our attention. We all looked back and a woman, looked like our age, white hair, red eyes, white skin, was waving at us. "Uh, hi, I am new here... and I would like to make friends. I come to this park often and never seen a group of people my age. Can I join in?" She asked. We all looked at each other and then back at her.

"AYYYYYE!" I yelled. I swung my hand up and gave her hand a shake.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Riven." She said.

"Cool, yeah you can be our friend. We were about to play ball. Care to join us?" I said.

"Uh, I hate basketball but... I guess I can play." I smiled and made sure she felt comfortable.

"I do to, but I play it because it's fun." I pointed out. "Okay we just..." I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around a pink haired girl was looking at me. She had red spots all over her face, her teeth was kinda not straight and she was taller then me.

"Uh... Hi... I am... uh... I don't... ummm.." She was nervous. I smiled and gave my hand out to her.

"My name is Anthony. Nice to meet you!" I greeted. "You want to play a pick up game with us?" I asked. "None of us are really that good but we only play for fun." I pointed out. She smiled, blushed but nodded her head yes. "Okay let's play."

We played for hours. We were playing for so long that the sun was starting to go down. "Damn, I gotta get home, momma' be trippin' man." Ekko said.

"Okay. Let's all walk home together." I said.

"Uh... my home... is that way..." Vi said. "I... w-w-will see you later Anthony." I nodded and gave her a hand shake.

"See yah Vi. We play here almost everyday so feel free to come back!" I said. She blushed again and walked away. I watched her walk and a thought crossed my head, s_he is cute. _I smiled and joined the others on the journey home. Everyone parted ways until it was only me and Yasuo left. "Yasuo... I think that girl was cute." I told him. I heard a laugh as he dribbled the ball between his legs. "Yeah, I thought Riven was cute too." We both made a small laugh and kept walking home.

_After that day, no matter how many times I went to the park... I never seen Vi again._

* * *

Present Day

6:15 P.M

* * *

"Okay, I guess that's enough acting haha. Get up baby." I looked up and Vi was laughing. _Why... _"I got you good haha. Come hea'." I slowly got up and got a head pat. "I actually was hurt that you kissed her so it made me have some fuel to cry but I already know what's going on." Vi lightly grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her. "All right Ahri. I may not be book smart but I am street smart. Let me break this down fo' you." I let go of Vi's hand but hid behind with only my peeking out. "So, the first thing is we aint got no half humans here nor monsters so I kno' fo' a fact yo ass shouldn't be here. Second I looked you up in our school role system, you not even enrolled." Ahri crossed her arms over her chest but had a small smile on her face.

"Smart girl." Ahri said.

"I can go on and on but lets cut to the chase. You are half fox half human. I seen some shit outside of Piltover so yo kind aint really surprising to me. You did some magic shit to make him kiss you." Vi explained.

Again Ahri kept her smile. "So I know some strong ass fox girl like you shouldn't be in Piltover crushin' on some boy like Anthony. Why you hea'?" Vi asked. Ahri giggled and started to walk forward.

"What if I told you I am here for that sweet boy behind you. Why dont we share him Vi? That would be nice." Her eyes were pink again. Vi kept a straight face but busted out in laughter. Ahri giggled at Vi while Vi was still laughing. "I can see in your heart that your love for him is so strong that I can't put my _charm on you._ Something no human has ever done. Guys always fall for my charm, especially young boys." _I didn't find that amusing._ "I will tell you why I am here. A man asked me to make Anthony cheat on you. He already paid me." Ahri explained.

"I bet you its Jayce huh?" Vi asked. Ahri nodded yes. "Wow. That guy is pathetic. Thank you for letting me know. Lets go Anthony." I nodded and just as I was about to walk away Ahri spoke up.

"Anthony, treat her with care. You have a wonderful woman beside you." She giggled and turned the other way. I stopped in my tracks and stared at Vi. Vi looked at me with a melting smile. I looked away but couldn't shake the feeling that I kissed another girl. I was under magic but still.

"Babe, why you still standin' thea'?" She asked. I lifted my head up but couldn't help myself. A few tears left my eyes and dropped onto the floor.

"I kissed another girl Vi. How can just accept that?" I asked. Vi giggled and walked to me. She gave me a head rub and a kiss on my forehead.

"To see you kiss anotha' girl, yeah it hurt. But to see _why _you kissed her is somethin' different." Vi grabbed my hand and we started walking together. "You got played, _shit happens._ Eitha' way you didnt want to do it. Besides you think I was going let something like that keep me from you? I waited _three years _fo yo ass."

I let go of Vi's hand.

_three years? _I stood there for a second...

Minutes...

Hours...

_Three years? _"Baby, you okay? Your face lookin' lost." I stared at Vi and she stared back.

"Why did you say three years?" I asked. Vi smiled and took a step back. She looked around and walked away. She came back with a basketball. She handed it to me and took some steps back again.

_I am so lost right now._

Vi then walked up to me and started to fiddle with her hands. "Uh... Hi... I am... uh... I don't... ummm.." Then my memory smacked me in the face hard as hell. I dropped the ball and ran up to Vi. I bear hugged her and didn't let go.

_The woman who I thought I would never see again is __now my girlfriend._

"You never came back Vi!" I yelled.

"Shit came up, trust me I missed yo ass too. I cant explain it now but trust me after I met you I _wanted _you." She explained.

"But what about Jayce?" I asked. "What if it worked out?"

"It doesn't matter what worked out. I wanted you. When I transferred to this school last year and saw you walking the halls I was going to make myself single for you. Like I said a lot of shit happened in secrecy but hea' we are. You mine and thats it." man I want to to know whats behind this secrecy but I shouldnt stress it.

"Okay. Can you take me home?" I asked.

"Afta' we get some food. I am hungry as fuck." I laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Okay, lead the way." I said.


	12. Chapter 11: Beliefs

October 14th

9:24 P.M

* * *

I was sitting in my room playing Crash Bandicoot. I told Vi how much i liked the game so she ended up buying it for me. I didn't think she would do something that nice for me but I am grateful for it. I was playing the first game and man it really was kicking my ass. I never played a platformer so this is something new. While I was playing my phone started to ring. I looked at it and my heart raced. Vi was calling me. I paused the game and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yo." She said back.

"How are you Vi?"

"I'm good baby. How you?" God i am already feeling butterflies.

"I am good Vi. Why are you calling?"

"Why? Do I need a reason to call you?"

"N-no..."

"What if I just want to hear yo voice?" She is so smooth.

"U-uhhh..."

"I bet I got you blushin' right now. Anyway what you doin'? Am I interrupting you?"

"No. I was just playing the game."

"What you playin'?"

"Uh, the Crash game you bought me."

"You enjoyin' it?"

"Yes."

"I wanna do that more. I want to spoil you rotten."

"W-Why?"

"Because I can baby."

"I wish I can do the same for you Vi."

"Haha, nah you don't have too. You spoil me by bein' with me, kissin' me, givin' me attention and shit." I do all of that?

"I-I didn't know I-I do that Vi."

"You comin' to my house Sunday?" Fuck... I have church.

"I have to go to church with mom."

"Oh, then I'll make plans next weekend." Damn it, I gotta see her.

"How about when I come home?"

"No. When I make plans I want you the _whole day._ I don't share days." I love that she knows I am _hers. _I can't do nothing but respect it. I wouldn't want to share days either.

"Let me ask if I can not go this time."

"Okay." I walked to go ask my mom could I skip church this time but she said no. Instead she asked to see if Vi wanted to go with me.

"You want to go with me? After wards you can have me Sunday... and..." Hmm, I gotta make it seem like she can have me the whole day. "I will spend the night. We can then go to school together." Silence for a few seconds.

"Okay. I'll do it because its for _you. _Afterwards I want you to _promise me _that I can have you for the rest of the day and afta school."

"**I promise." **

"Kay. I am about to get on my PC and play some games. Baby we need to play some games together." _Holy fuck is that a dream. _

"Like? All I have is a Xbox with like three games. We kinda broke haha."

"I got you. We gone figure that out."

"Cool."

"Talk to you lata baby boy. Good night."

"Good Night Vi."

* * *

October 17th

11:30 A.M

* * *

The church wasn't big like the rich ones down town. It was a normal size church, three long aisle with two huge sections for people to seat. The preacher was in front with the choir in the back of him.  
My mother was sitting next to me and Vi was sitting on my right. We were watching the preacher do his thing. I looked to my right and Vi kept nodding off. I poked her to keep her up but it wasn't working. I looked back up and the pastor started to walk the aisle where Vi was sleeping. I poked Vi again but this time she _batted me _away.

"My child, why are you sleeping?"

**oh fuck.**

Vi didn't respond until he nudged her. Vi snorted out of her sleep and stared at the tall black man. "Are the words of our gods boring you my child?" He said. The look on Vi's face was slowly getting pissed off.

"Nah, it's just early man. Go on with yo speech." Vi answered. The man looked at Vi up and down and spoke to her again.

"Why are you dressed as a man? Are you confused?" _Wait, why would he ask that? _I thought god loved everyone?

"Yo what the fuck yo sayin'?" **Woah... **Vi... "I dress like a man because that's what's comfortable." Vi then stood up in the pastors face. "Why you askin'?"

"I am asking because you are confused. Women dress as women because that is how Kayle and our gods visioned it." He explained. _He is right. _

"Yo do you hear yo self?! I'll be honest I am hea' to support my boyfriend. I don't even _believe in this bullshit." _I never heard so many gasps in one room. I even gasped. _My mother told me everyone believes in God. _

"My child, let me enlighten you on why you should have the holy spirit in your body." He said.

"Oh fuck this shit. Bro, you think I didn't go through the same shit? I went to church when I was kid because I thought it would save my life." Vi explained.

"Well god works-" Vi cut him off.

"_Fuck that. _I was in Zaun-" Now the crowd gasped which cut her off.

"Zaun!? That is a devil's city, it's the same thing as Bandit city. Nothing but Devils there." the man turned around and put his hands in the air. "WE WILL CLEANSE THIS CHILD IN THE NAME OF GOD." He yelled. Vi took a long look at the man and broke out in laughter.

"See this is why I don't believe in shit like this. I think I been hea' long enough." Vi turned around and walked out of the church. I was still in awe on what she said. No one, not even my family spoke to the pastor like that.

"This is why he shouldn't challenge people he doesn't know." My mother said.

"Isn't Vi wrong though?" I asked.

"No. She stood up for what she believes in. He challenged her and got told off." My mother pointed out. I remained silent and waited for service to end.

* * *

2:30 P.M

* * *

I walked out of church with my mother. Service was great until Vi spoke her mind. "Are you going to spend the night still son?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah. I promised her." I asked. "Can I get my clothes?" My mother nodded yes. I walked to her red car and got my black bag with my clothes in it. I waved good bye to my mom and pulled out my cell phone. I called Vi.

"Yo."

"Are we still hanging out today?" I asked.

"Of course. You finished?" She asked back.

"Yes."

"I'll be thea' in a few minutes. I bought you some food. I kno' you hungry."

I hung up the phone and waited for Vi. Vi pulled up within minutes. I got in her car and we were off. "I stopped by Wendy's and got you a meal. I smiled but it faded away when I thought about what just happened. "Vi what do you believe in?" I asked. "If you don't believe in god, angels, then what?" I asked.

"I'll be honest wit you because I see myself with you for a long time. I anit' no role model, I drink, steal, smoke, I am not a good person by any means." She paused as we stopped at a red light. "I don't believe in a lot of shit. Zodiac signs, fortune tellers, gods, none of that shit." Vi sighed as she turned her wheel to the right. "Look, religion is a scam to me."

_A scam?_

"Churches, no matta whea you go, are scams. No one knows where you gone go when you die. Just like no one can predict your life. So you listen to a man tell you shit out of a old ass book and then you give him money."

_huh..._

"Just like santa clause. My sis loved that fat fuck." Wait... **_Santa isn't real? _**

"Santa is real Vi." I said. Vi looked at me and laughed.

"Baby I grew up fasta' then you. You probably think the easter bunny is real, monsters in your closet, all that bull shit." _Everything she just said is true, _I stayed silent. "My sis believed in god too. I told her it was fake, guess what? She didn't believe me. She said god was going to save us while were in Zaun."

_She is making so much sense._

"On Christmas she thought santa was going to give us a home or some bull shit. Every Christmas? Nah. We were still in the streets, starvin', fightin', stealin'. She thought that if she prayed we could find our parents. Come to find out that they died afta' we was born. She believed that if we went to church god would help us find a home, friends, all that." She paused for a few seconds then continued.

"We get thea' and the pastors told us that they spoke to god but in reality they tried to rape us and turn us into sex slaves. They took care of us until I put two and two together. All that god shit is fake."

_Wow... They been through a lot. _

"But imma say this and this is a question I want to ask you. I want you to be honest. You know that if you a christian, you can't fuck befo' marriage right?" She pointed out.

"Yes." I said.

"So, why you wanna fuck me then?" _Oh crap..._

I couldn't answer. I... damn it.

"Exactly. You human bro. I am human. Look I anit tryin' to make you change beliefs. I want you to like what you like. I make you horny, make you blush, and soon imma make you fall in love with me. You really think you can wait until we married to fuck?" _Man... she is telling the truth... _"See? You lookin' sad now." I indeed was sad as fuck. "Like I told you from the beginning, I am going to turn your world upside down." We finally reached her house. "You didn't eat yo food? It's probably cold now."

I looked down at the Wendy's bag then looked at her. "I can warm it up. I am just lost in my thoughts." Vi gave a small smile and took my lips with hers.

"Come inside and let's have some fun. It's been a weird day baby."

_It has. It really has been a weird day._


	13. Chapter 12: Basketball Tournament

October 19th

2 P.M

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room. On Saturdays I reward myself by sleeping in but for some reason my dreams were interrupted by my cell phone's ringtone. I groaned and grabbed my phone. I ignored the caller id and picked up. "Hello?" I answered with a tired voice.

"Yo." Hearing Vi's voice can cure anything with me. My sleepiness went away.

"Hey." I said back.

"So I was running errands and I see this flyer. Its for a two on two basketball tournament next week. I think we should enter."

"Uh... Vi I kinda only play basketball for fun. I dont think I can handle it."

"Nonsense baby. You got me. I think we will do good." _I mean... if its just for her._

"Uh... Okay Vi. I will do it because you asked. Just for you."

"Thanks baby. I will see you next Saturday. Bye." Vi hung up. I groaned louder and sat up on my bed. I guess I need to practice. I haven't played basketball in months. I picked up my phone and called Yasuo.

"Yo."

"Yasuo are you busy today?"

"Well I am hanging out with Riven but other then that no."

"Would it be okay if you and Riven could come to the park? I need help."

"Let me ask her."

"..."

"Yes we can come. What time?"

"In a hour. I'll meet you there."

"Okay.

I took a shower, got on some blue sweatpants, red shirt and white sneakers. I walked out of my house and headed to the park. While I was walking my thoughts shifted to the past. Its been months since I been at the park. I stopped going because everyone stopped coming. Akali moved back to Ionia, Tailyah went to Shurima and didn't return yet, Ekko was to busy dating Jinx so it stopped him, the only people who still go is Yasuo and Riven. I had so much fun when everyone was here. I had nothing to worry about, friends around me, and all the time in the world.

_I really grown since then. _

I made it to the park and Yasuo and Riven were at an empty court. This park had eight courts separated with black cages. There was always an empty spot where you can play ball at. Outside of the cages were jungle jims, slides, swings, pretty much anything kids like to play on. I opened the black cage door and headed to the court in the top left. "What's up guys!" I yelled. Both of them turned around and waved at me. I gave both of them a knuckle tap and looked at the hoop.

"So what's up man?" Yasuo asked.

"Vi invited me to be on her team in a two on two basketball tournament. I kind of need to get back in the grove again. I don't want to play by myself so I asked you guys." I explained.

"Ah, I seen that flyer down the block. I think I might enter me and the old guy over here." Yasuo rolled his eyes but got a slap on his back from Riven.

"Well, let's do some drills. Shoot five free throws." Yasuo passed me the ball which I caught with ease. I stepped up to the free throw line and took my shots. I missed all of them. "Okay, next let's try shooting off of the dribble." I went to the three point line took a few steps and shot. I missed all five. "Uh... Okay, lets do lay ups. Give me five." Riven passed me the ball. I dribbled the ball up the court and... missed all five. "How do you miss lay ups? Okay... let's practice two pointers."

_I missed them all. _

"I don't understand... was I always this bad?" I asked. Both of them looked at me and shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe you didn't notice because we were playing for fun. Now it's a competition so you are noticing your flaws." Riven explained.

I sighed. I guess I gotta practice. For the next four hours I practiced and practiced. I wasn't making any progress at all. I still missed lay ups, free throws, hell I couldn't even shoot close to the basket. After watching me completely suck ass Riven decided it was time for us to head home. With a sad look on face I walked with them then split to my house.

_It's fine, I just need to practice more._

The following week I practiced every day. I did more and more drills, some with Yasuo and some by myself and holy fuck do I **SUCK. **I felt like the more I put effort into the sport the _worse I got. _I didn't even know that was possible. I looked on Youtube, twitch, downloaded every free 2k demo I could find but none of that shit helped me. I had to face it, I am so bad at this sport. I sighed as I missed another jumper.

I took a knee in front of the glass goal and closed my eyes.

_I am doing this for her. _I smiled and got back up. I don't care If I stay out here all day, this is for her. I will put in effort.

_I didn't get any better but at least I tried._

* * *

October 25th

12 P.M

* * *

I was standing next to Vi as she was signing us up. My confidence level was at it's absolute lowest, my anxiety was through the fucking roof, and it felt like I was about to throw up. I am about to make a fool out of myself. "You silent baby. You okay?" She asked me. I nodded my head yes and tried my best to give the most fake smile but deep down I want to die. "Our first match will be against Ekko and my sis. Try to get open while I drive to the basket okay?" She asked. I shook my head as the officials pointed us to our cage. We dapped up Ekko and Jinx and our match begin.

Vs. Ekko/Jinx

I knew it was going to be a fucking nightmare. I missed every shot, got crossed by both Ekko and Jinx, but somehow we won. Vi did all the work. I wasn't even good on defense. Vi didn't say anything to me but gave me a pat on the back.

Vs. Katarina/Darius

I was bulled by Darius because of his size while Vi's basketball coach was so fast it seemed like she wasn't human. Every time I got the ball Darius used his size which feared the shit out of me. He stole the ball multiple times, blocked my lay ups but in the end Vi won it for us. This time she didn't say anything nor gave me a pat on the back.

Vs. Lucian/Vayne

I didn't even know my history teacher could play basketball. His wife was and absolute _terror _Man. She was fast but couldn't shoot. Vi didn't pass it at all, sometimes she wouldn't even look in my direction. We won with the final shot being a dunk on Lucian from Vi. _"Yo tighten the fuck up boy, you real heavy right now." _Vi said to me... **Man that actually hurt a bit. **

Vs. Yasuo/Riven

This match was the finals and it showed _all _of my flaws. I got crossed by Riven. Yasuo dunked on me. I missed shots and even _air balled _a layup. I was playing so bad that people were laughing at me. Meanwhile Yasuo and Riven double teamed Vi as much as possible sometimes stopping her. Vi passed me the ball and once again I failed. "Time out man!" Vi yelled. Vi walked to me, grabbed my collar and started to yell at me. "YO WHAT THE FUCK! STOP BEING SO FUCKIN HEAVY AND PLAY!" She yelled. Vi threw me down and I sat on the ground.

_I am trying..._

I got up but my heart was ripped. I am trying so hard. For the rest of the game Vi fought the double teams but we were tied up. I guarded Riven to the best of my ability and even made her miss. Vi grabbed the rebound and was hounded again by the couple. Vi had no choice but to pass to me. I took the ball and focused. _I will make this shot. _I got into my shooting form, took a deep breath and started to jump. I was close to the basket so there was no was I would miss.

I released the ball at the peak of my jump. the ball flew into the air and kept going... and going... until it flew _over the goal. _Seeing this hurt my soul so bad. So many laughed from the spectators. Yasuo grabbed the ball while Riven patted me on my shoulder. Yasuo checked in the ball, flew right passed me and dunked the ball. The game was over. We lost by one basket.

_At least I tried. _

Only a few seconds passed and my hair was being gripped. "Why the fuck didn't you pass the ball back you piece of shit?!" Vi yelled.

_Wha... I... _

"You wasted my god damn time! You are trash at this, Tekken, like what else are you trash at?!" She yelled...

_I... didn't... mean..._

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled.

"Vi! Calm down! He tried his best!" Yasuo yelled.

"TRIED? YOU CALLIN THAT TRYIN? BULLSHIT!" She screamed...

_I... did.. try..._

"I figured early you were garbage, you didn't make one shot! Like what the fuck!?"

_Please... stop..._

"That's it, we anit' neva' doin' team shit together. You probably bad at mo' things to."

_Why are you... talking to me... like this..._

"Vi that is enough! Now look! You made your boyfriend cry!" Riven yelled. Vi turned to look at me and her face went from angry to... caring.

"Oh... fuck... I got c..." I cut Vi off.

"I DIDN'T EVEN WANTED TO PLAY THIS STUPID SHIT! I SUCK AT THIS SPORT! I PRACTICED EVERYDAY JUST TO IMPRESS YOU BUT I ONLY MADE THINGS WORSE!"

_I couldn't stop my words..._

"I TRIED! I TRIED SO HARD! FUCK! I TRIED TO PLAY AT YOUR LEVEL! I AM SORRY I SUCK AT WHAT YOU ARE MOSTLY GOOD AT!"

_The only thoughts in my head were angry thoughts._

"HOW ABOUT YOU FIND A BOYFRIEND WHO PLAYS BASKETBALL!? BECAUSE WE ARE THROUGH VI! WE ARE OVER!"

_The look on her face said it all. _

"Baby... I... I didn't mean it... like that..." She said, sounding so weak.

"Fuck you Vi. FUCK YOU!" I yelled. I turned around, more tears coming down, and walked away. I heard Vi say something, then Yasuo, but I didn't care. I was heart broken.

_Anger makes you say things that you can't take back._


	14. Chapter 13: Don't Give In

October 22nd

7:15 A.M

* * *

"so U not callin me?" Vi texted me. I ignored all of her texts and calls. She embarrassed me in front of everyone, made me feel like shit, she can burn in hell. I arrived at school, got off and avoided everyone. I put my hoodie over my head, headphones in my ear, I didn't want to speak.

_The girl of my dreams called me a piece of shit. _

I walked to my locker, opened it and got my stuff together. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I ignored it. Someone touched it again. I sighed. I took my headphones out and turned to my right.

_It was Jinx._

"Hey bro." What the hell is she doing at my locker?

"What do you want?" I said.

"I heard about the tournament. I wanted to say sorry about what happened." She pointed out.

"Why are you saying sorry?" I asked.

"Because, she is my sister. I won't get into details but I want both of you to talk this out. I had my suspicions of you but I think you and her will be together forever. She needs you and you need her. Take care." Jinx walked away leaving Yasuo and I.

"If you need to talk you know my number. I told Riven to give you space and I am following suit." I nodded and he punched me on my shoulder softly. Later in my second period class Ekko even gave words of encouragement but it was more on the "fuck that hoe." vibe. In truth I still like Vi _very much. _I want to walk up to her and talk it out but that day keeps coming up in my head. I sighed. No matter how much she yelled at me, I really wasted her time. She carried me through the tournament.

Maybe I should of expressed how much I sucked. Vi wouldn't of took me any way. On the other hand she completely made me feel like crap. Everything she said could of been done in private. I opened the door to the game room and looked around. No one's here. I walked to the left side of the room, sat down on the black couch, and turned on the flat screen T.V. Do I feel like playing a game? Nah. I turned off the T.V and sat there in silence.

What should I do? The logical thing to do is to be the bigger man and talk to her. _My feelings _are saying I should. I took out my phone, looked for her name, and began typing a message. Mid way threw the message my feelings _shifted. _Why I am being the bigger man? Why do I have to fix this?

_Vi has treated me like the prize._

So, I will remain the prize. No matter how long it takes she _will come to me. _I won't accept no text or call. I want this to be face to face. I put my phone away and got up. I can do this. It hurts but I will not give in. I guess I'll head back to the cafeteria. I walked to the double doors, opened it and I was face to face with a smile that can make my balls drop to my feet.

"I didn't expect you to be hea'." She said. I gulped and took a step back. Vi put her hands in her black pants and took a step forward.

"I.. was.. just going..." I nervously said. Vi matched my steps, I took one back and she took a step forward.

"Well, I anit' tryin' hold you up." She said, her smile still bright as ever. "I'm bout to play some games." Vi turned around, pulled a chair and turned on the Xbox. She turned her head to me with that same _fucking _smile. "You tryin' to play wit me? Metal Slug is better wit two people." Without answering her I slowly walked up to the chair but then time froze around me.

**This has to be what she wants. **

I am making this way to easy for her. I have to be tough. If I start playing this game I know she will think I am not mad anymore. I have to make her work for me. She has to realize I won't come to her so easily. _I will make you work for my attention Vi._

"Yah know, I think I am okay." I said. Okay, her smile should go away.

"Oh. Okay cool, see you lata'." No... Vi didn't take offense from that at all. Her face didn't change, she was still smiling but she added another piece to her strategy. Vi licked her lips, turned around and started to play the game. Why is she not sad? Why hasn't she begged for my forgiveness yet!? I sighed, a little to loud, and left the room.

The rest of the day was a blur. I couldn't get this woman out of my head. I want to, so badly, to talk to her but... I cant. I just want her to come to me. I want her to give me a full apology. I have to be tough and not give in to my _feelings._ Oh but lord do I want to give in. I want to find her, tell her off until she apologies and then get the relationship back on track. But I cant. No matter what. As I was walking to my bus there was no sign of Vi. Maybe she has practice today. Either way if I don't see her the better. I got onto my bus, took a seat, and listened to music.

As I was listening to my music I looked outside of my window and something caught my eye. A familiar white sports car was driving beside us. _That could be anyone's car. _Out of curiosity I watched the car and it made every turn the bus did. _Coincidence. _I kept my eyes on the car until the street started to close to a one lane street. The car slowed down and got behind the bus. I slid to the left of my seat and looked at the back window of the bus. The car was still following us. I squinted my eyes but I couldn't see the driver. The windows were tinted.

My phone vibrated. I looked down and I read a text message that answered my question but made me worry for the rest of bus ride. "stop watchin me." Vi texted me. She is following my bus all the way to my bus stop. I sighed and enjoyed the bus ride until I had to get off. The bus stopped at the top of my street, I followed Yasuo and Riven off of the bus. I waved good bye and kept my eyes straight onto my house. I got to my house and looked around. No sign of Vi's car. I opened my door, said hi to my mother and closed my door. I walked down the hall way to my room, closed my door and landed on my bed face first.

After a few minutes of laying in my bed someone was knocking on my door. It's probably my mother. I got up and opened my door to see my beautiful pink headed _ex-girlfriend. _"Hey baby. I miss you." **How the fuck did she get in here? **Did my mom let her in? Did she jump through the window? Also _she is in my room bruh. _Vi took a step forward and closed my door behind me. "Momma let me in. I like yo room. So how you been? You been ignoring my calls and shit."

_Stay tough. I need to give her a hard time. _

"Because I don't want to see you." Vi smiled and took a seat in my black computer chair in front of my T.V. My room isn't very big like hers. A single bed in front of a wall with two windows looking directly at the street in front of the apartment. A small closet to the far left of the room. A flat screen T.V on top of a brown dresser. I have no posters or personality to my room.

"You still mad at me?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my comfy soft bed.

"Why do you care?" I asked. Vi smiled and leaned forward in my chair.

"I asked first." She pointed out.

"I don't care if you asked first." I said back.

"Mmmm you feisty baby."

"Whatever Vi."

"Whateva? I just wanna kno why you ignorin me?"

"Because we are broken up Vi."

"We are?"

"Yes. I don't want a disrespectful girlfriend."

_This isn't going my way at all. It feels like she is feeding on my frustration._ "Aww, is the little baby hurt?"

"Listen, what are you here for?"

"To see you."

"Well can you stop seeing me? I have homework to do tonight." I lied.

"Nah, I anit' neva' goin' to stop seein' my baby boy." _NO! I CANNOT BLUSH. _"I'll be honest, you want me to go? I can."

I couldn't answer.

"No answer? So you want me to stay?"

"I... Stop asking me questions like that."

"So can I stay? Momma said it's okay if I stay." _Damn it mother. _

"Do whatever you want." I said with a annoying tone.

"Really? Can I kiss you?" **NO! DO NOT BLUSH! DO NOT GIVE IN!**

"I don't kiss exes." _Vi laughed at me. _

"Exes? We togethea' do'e. Come hea,' give me a kiss."

"Vi I will not kiss you!"

After saying that Vi licked those soft lips again. She smiled and slowly leaned forward. _Come on... Push her away! _Vi slowly grabbed my arm and pulled her self over me. Her weight made me fall on my bed with her on top of me. _God damn it! I need to stop this! _Vi put her head into my neck and started to... lick it. "I haven't touched you fo two weeks. I been really busy lately. I'm sorry bout that." _Why is she completely missing the point of why we are broken up? _Vi rose up after biting my neck to give me such a soft kiss that made my body go limp. She broke the kiss and pushed her self off of the bed. Vi was now standing over me, smiling. "Yo lips is soft."

**FUCK I GAVE IN.**

"Damn it Vi! Why did you kiss me!? I didn't say you could! We are not together!" I yelled. Vi blushed and then laughed at me again.

"Whateva' you say baby. Anyway make sure you come to the pep rally Friday! I won't be able to see you all week until then. That's why I dropped by today." Vi turned around but stood there with her back facing me. "Hey, you said we not togetha' right?" She asked. _YES IS SHE GIVING IN!?_

"Yes, I hate you Vi." I said, with confidence. I smirked as she didn't turn around. Vi then shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess I can't give you some head then. See you lata."

**FORFUCKSSAKEFUCKINGFUCK.**

**I NEED TO GIVE IN! DAMN IT ALL!**

I quickly got up, grabbed Vi and threw her to my bed. I turned around, closed my door and locked it. "YOU WILL SUCK MY DICK VI!" I yelled, losing my damn mind. Vi's face was surprised at first but then she licked her lips.

"Can I deep throat it daddy?"

**OH FUCK YESS!**


	15. Chapter 14: Pep Rally

_dooo_October 27th

8:30 A.M

* * *

_God I miss her. _Vi was right, she hasn't called, texted, or seen me in the last five days. After giving me such an amazing blowjob which lasted for _five minutes _I haven't seen her since. We are still broken up but I honestly forgot about the whole situation. In the end I lost to her. I gave in without letting her apologize. I looked around and sighed. "What's wrong bro?" Yasuo asked me.

"I miss Vi." I answered.

"Yeah she has been gone lately. Cheer up though, most likely she will be at the pep rally today."

_THE PEP RALLY!_

"You are right!" I said, smiling.

"Yas, I need help with this question." Riven asked. Yasuo nodded and turned to face his girlfriend. Man I forgot we are having a pep rally today. The question is... why? We don't have anything important planned for the school. Thanks to Vi giving me her schedule, our school basketball team has no games until next week, No school events to really celebrate for, so why are we doing one? _Maybe just for school spirit. _Here I go over thinking shit man. I stopped my thoughts and focused on my work.

As the periods flew by my thoughts were getting worse by the second. I am missing her... _hard_. Why am I feeling like this? Am I falling for her more and more each day? I am trying my best to take it slow with her but she keeps making me throw that out of the window. She sucked me yesterday... one of the most wonderful feelings I have ever felt in my life. After that day or better yet... after that first experience she gave me my thoughts have gotten _dirtier._

I want to have sex with Vi. I want to worship her. Why do I think like this now? I have had crushes in the past. It never went anywhere so I consider none of them real relationships. Vi has took that and brought it to another level. She is leading me to a future with her that I know I can't ever _refuse. _I always thought relationships in high school never last. I thought that your first relationships are always the one that fail. Why do I see myself with Vi for my whole life? Am I ready for that? What about marriage? Kids?

I laughed to myself. I am over thinking again. Vi really does set my heart in flames man. A boyish woman who treats me as her prize. I honestly believe I am the luckiest guy on this planet. I can't wait to see her, I am going to take her back and get my relationship on track. I want her to get me high again, get me horny, _I want her to love me. _Now I am blushing hard as fuck. Love? Do I love Vi? Should I be thinking like that? Man... I am thinking of her like a school girl thinks of a guy.

Last period ended early as we all went to the gym. They had posters for all of the grades to sit at. I took a seat by Yasuo and Riven took a seat on the other side of Yasuo. I took a deep breath and got my thinking under control. Riven started a convo which made everyone join in. Our chit chat ended as the coolest teacher and school came to the center of the basket ball court. "What's up students? So today we are doing something special today! Today we have a group of students that want to perform for you guys. Enjoy." Lucian walked away and soon the lights went low.

"Hey fam!" Everyone looked to the right to see... oh man... my heart is going crazy. Vi was on stage wearing a white suit, black tie, blue rings around the wrists, black slacks, white socks in black shoes. Why is the suit showing her curves? Is it special made? "How y'all doing, before I get started I have to say somethin' important!"

"Anthony. Close your mouth bro." Yasuo said with a small snicker. I closed my mouth and listened to Vi.

"So, I did somethin' this past week to someone that I honestly regret. I stole this man's heart and then crushed it into tiny pieces. I want everyone to know that, from the bottom of my heart, I love this man. I am just not mature to keep him. This song is for you baby boy. I am sorry for everything I did that day. I love you baby."

_what... did she say... she loves me..._

The lights went out and then it sounded like someone was singing low into the mic. After a few seconds of that the stage only lit up with lights.

"Is that Jinx and Ekko?" Riven asked. She was right, Jinx was on the left playing drums. Ekko was on the right playing a blue guitar. They both have black suits on. Jinx started to play her drums, nodding her head, while Ekko started to play his guitar. Vi then came out of the darkness, with people that I can easily recognize, all in there own black suits. Darius, Katarina, and my own damn history teacher Lucian.

_Bruh this beat sounds amazing, but still very familiar. _

Then Vi started to sing the lyrics.

_Baby, are you okay?  
Will you tell me you are okay?  
__Baby, are you okay?  
Will you tell me you are okay?  
_

"I wouldn't think Vi would like Micheal Jackson. She has all of her moves down packed!" Riven pointed out. I snapped my fingers like a bulb off went off in my head. My mother plays this song when she goes in her cleaning mode. I bobbed my head and watched Vi perform. Her and her group we all in unison with sometimes left Vi dancing alone. Those spins, robotic moves, were so smooth bruh. Vi moved her hands on her body and did a hip thrust on her crotch.

**That was so sexy... **

As the song continued the students were cheering her on and singing the lyrics. I looked around and even the teachers on the walls were bobbing their head. I smiled but then my whole face changed when I heard a part of the chorus.

_You've been hit by,_  
_You've been struck by,_  
_A Smooth Criminal._

Oh... Now I know why she says this song is for me. _She stole my heart like a Smooth Criminal. _I face palmed myself because it was cringey but... but... _It still makes my heart skip beats. _A light flashed in front of me, the lights went up and Vi did some magical move with her crew. All of them _s__tood on their feet while **BENDING**__ there body close to the floor._ They all came up in sync and continued to do more dance moves. After the last chorus the song ended and everyone cheered.

* * *

I waited in the lobby for Vi while everyone else exited the school. Man that performance was awesome. I probably have to look up this Micheal Jackson guy later. Soon all of the students were gone and I was left alone. My phone ringed which of course made my heart stop. I pulled out my phone and it was a text message from Vi. "met me in parkin lot." I nodded and headed there. Vi was sitting on her car, still in that suit, with Ekko and Jinx around her. She spotted me and that warm smile was on her face. I couldn't help my self but to smile back. Ekko gave me a head nod and Jinx waved.

Vi got off of her car and walked to me. I stopped in my tracks as she walked up to me. I opened my mouth but she quickly stole my lips with hers. She leaned back and grabbed my hand. "Vi..." I said.

"Yea."

"I want you back."

"We neva broke up." I smiled and gave a small laugh. We walked slowly to the her car.

"I love you."

"I... I..."

"Shhh, don't say it. I feel like I haven't earned yo love yet."

_Jesus Vi, how smooth can you be? Now I see why she choose that song._

"Imma' earn it. Trust me. I still got growin' up to do. I should of neva' yelled at you that day. I need to work on myself a lot mo if I want you in my life."

_My stomach has a billion butterflies in it. _

"So, like I said I love you. Now let's go get some food. I kno' you hungry." Vi gave me a kiss on my cheek as we walked to her car.

I knew it... I really am the luckiest guy in the world.


	16. Chapter 15: My Birthday Part 1

October 31st

7:20 A.M

* * *

Today is my birthday. _I hate my damn birthday. _Its on the scariest day of the year and everyone who knows me knows I hate scary shit. From creepy pastas all the way to scary films. I avoid the internet and my games just because I don't want to be spooked. I am seventeen years old with something new this year. _A beautiful boyish girlfriend. _Speaking of her my phone vibrated.

"I wnna pice of U." I gulped at this message. She wants a piece of me? Oh no... maybe she is just playing. Suddenly another message came through. "I waana tase U tonite." Okay... I don't understand. She is saying some questionable things to me that is making my heart go a little faster. I looked at my phone and texted back.

"Vi... Where is this coming from?" I texted. No more then a few seconds later she messaged me... not words but a picture. I opened it up and I screamed, not only that but my face became flustered as hell.

"You okay man?" Yasuo asked me. I put my head up and some people were staring. I nodded yes and like that people didn't care.

"Looked at something scary?" Riven asked. I sighed.

"Its not scary. Vi sent me something that I didn't expect to see early in the damn morning." I explained. Riven smiled and grabbed Yasuo with her arm.

"I send Yasuo unexpected things all the time." The look on his face was the same as mine, red with a flustered look. Man I didn't think Yasuo would ever get this way honestly. He was always fearless and barely showed emotion, well except laughing of course. I looked back at my phone and the picture Vi sent me was marvelous. The more I look at the picture the more horny I got. Vi had someone take the picture for her. She had black make up around her eyes, black lip stick, a black collar around her neck. Her face had the same piercings on her nose and ears. She was wearing a black see through body suit that showed all of her _goodies. _She had her tongue out licking her lips in a seductive way.

_Lawd have mercy. _Vi is sexy as fuck but to send me pictures like this? I... dont want to over think but she has something planned for me tonight. I made it to my locker and noticed that people were in the Halloween spirit. Costumes, cosplay's, man my school is always lit on holidays.

"Ant... Bro..." Yasuo tapped my shoulder and pointed behind me. My eyes widened as I seen what he was talking about. Vi... had the exact same outfit on... but with her body parts covered. Her basketball varsity jacket covered her top but her belly showed. Black skinny jeans covered her waist. I quickly turned to my locker and tried to wipe off the drool from my mouth. "You have fun." Yasuo said.

"Can I have fun with you Yasuo?" Oh... my god. Riven was dressed as a vampire with a somewhat identical outfit as Vi. She just didn't have piercings. I felt someone glide their hand across my neck. I shivered and turned around. Vi had little fangs in her mouth but somehow it made her smile a little more fierce then normal.

"Ohh... I am likin you... I think I wanna take you to my..." Vi started to feel my body up with both of her hands. "To my lair..." The amount of sweat that was coming off of me ... the hardness of my penis... Vi put both of her hands around my neck. We stared into each others eyes until she slowly stole my lips with hers. "I found my prey tonight..." I swallowed hard and looked to my left. Yasuo was to busy getting mouth raped by Riven. "What's yo name baby...?" She asked in this slow soft voice.

"Anthony." I played along.

"What a nice name... Come with me..." Vi turned around and we started to walk... _away from my class. _

"Yasuo, please follow me." Riven took Yasuo in the opposite direction. Where are we going? There is no time before class starts. Where is she taking...

oh...

fuck...

_We are leaving school. _I kept my mouth shut and followed Vi until we got to the bottom floors. "I can't wait to... eat you..." EAT ME?

"E... Eat me?" I asked, still following along.

"Yesssss... Devour you... handsome boys are always the most delicious." I am about to get eaten, by my girlfriend, at her house probably. It's not even eight a.m yet and my day is already crazy. We made it to her car, she opened the door for me and pushed me into the car. She closed it behind me and walked to her side. She got in, cranked her car, and we were off. "So first I wanna say happy birthday baby boy. You turnin' seventeen!" She said with a sweet smile. "Today is yo day! So fuck school today. Also befo' you shit yo pants I already spoke to yo momma. She kno' you wit' me." I sighed full of relief. "We goin' to IHOP. Lets start the day off right."

I stayed silent until we pulled up at IHOP. I got out of the car. Vi got of her car and closed her door. We walked to the front door and I opened the door for Vi. "Thanks baby." She said. We met our server which surprised us both. it was Katarina, her basketball coach.

"Vi, what are you doing here and why are not you in school?" She asked.

"I took a day off coach haha. I anit think you would have the personalty fo ah waitress." Vi pointed out. Katarina sighed and showed us to our tables.

"Coaching part time doesnt make enough money. Anyway here is your table, what can I get you guys to drink?" She asked. I sat down in the booth while Vi sat across from me.

"Imma take a pink lemonade." Vi ordered.

"I'll take the same thing." I said.

"Okay, ill be back." Katarina left us alone to go get our drinks.

"Sooo... uh... about uh..." My attempt at starting a conversation sucks.

"Sooo?" Vi said. She put her arms on the table and crossed them.

"I don't do well with starting conversations." I admitted. Vi snickered at me.

"I got you. So you like my costume?"

"Yeah. It almost made me bleed like an anime."

"Hehe. I took Riven and Jinx shoppin' the otha' day. We had picked out some costumes."

"Ah, so Riven was in on it?"

"Ya. She took some convincing at first but now she probably fuckin Yas right now. I gave ha some money so she can take Yas home."

"So... what about us? I know you have something planned..." Vi smirked at me. She opened her mouth but Katarina came back with our drinks.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Im glad you dropped the formal bs coach haha. So I want a fat ass omelet, wit' cheese, steak, and hash browns. Pancakes on the side. Extra butta' wit' hot syrup." Vi licked her lips and rubbed her hands together.

"You are such a fat ass." Katarina tolled her eyes and looked at me. "What would you like?" She asked.

"I... want the same thing. It sounds good." Vi smiled as Katarina wrote down our orders.

"It's going to be about twenty minutes." She took our menus and she was gone.

"As I was sayin', yeah I got plans fo' you. So I dont be doin' that playin' games and hints like otha' girls. Imma' be straight one hunned' wit' you. I am fuckin' you today." It took me a minute to understand what she just said.

"Wha.. wait... what... who... you.. what?"_ I cant even look at Vi._Did she really just say that?

"Calm down. I kno' its a little fast but chill okay. Lets talk. I want you to understand whats bout to happen."

I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"So after we eat Imma' take you home. We gone shower, get some fresh clothes on, and go to my room. Imma' get you in the mood."

The more Vi spoke the more I felt uncomfortable. Its not like I don't want to have sex its... that she is so direct. My dad told me girls are never direct and drop hints. Another example on how Vi is a alien from another planet.

"We gone smoke, I might drink, and afta' that Imma' take yah' to anotha' world." _Damn it, my thoughts are getting filthier by the second._

"Vi... how... how are we going to do it?" I asked nervously.

"How? what you mean?"

"Like... How are you going to do me?"

Vi snorted and traced her finger on the table. "Imma' do you to where you will neva' forget."

_I cant... control my self..._

"Can.. you go into detail..." I asked. My damn boner is getting in the way.

"Detail? Um... what you mean detail?"_ Wait is she blushing?_

"Like... how are you going to fuck me.."

"I... mean... imma' do things to you.. and otha' things... why you askin' shit like that..."_ I don't understand. She was confident a minute ago._

"Whats wrong? I asked a simple question... How are you going to do me?" Vi sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them and stared into my soul.

"Wanna' kno'? Rough. Grab yo hair. Choke you. Bite and scratch you. Fuck you on the wall, the floor, and my bed." Vi's whole face was red, she was looking down at the table. _I love it when she is vulnerable. _

"Vi... I am sorry for asking that... you have been making me think nasty thoughts lately..."

"I wasn't done. I want to fuck you until you scream for mercy. I want to talk shit while I am on top. I want to ride yo tongue. You turn me on and you don't even gotta take yo clothes off. Thea'." My nose actually dripped blood from hearing all of this. Vi smiled and wiped my face with a napkin from the table. We sat in silence until Katarina came back with our food. Everything looked delicious... almost like exotic food. "Why you starin' like that? like the food is from anotha' planet?" Vi asked me.

"I never had IHOP before. My mother tends to cook home cook meals instead of going out. Also... it saves money." I explained.

"So that's why you ordered the same thing haha. Well eat up, its good." I watched Vi absolutely destroy her food. She only used her fork, she picked up the pancakes with her hands, sucked her fingers, elbows on the table, good lord she was eating like an animal haha. "This shit is amazing." She said with a mouth full of food. I was so busy watching my girlfriend eat like Goku in dragonball Z that I didnt even touch my food. I picked up my and carefully dug into my omelet. I tasted it and it was was really good. The more and more I dug into it it felt like the food exploded in my mouth. The pancakes were soft, fluffy and with added butter I was in heaven.

Vi payed, something I still am not used too, and we were off to her house. Then it dawned on me. We are going to _her house. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My virginity is going away. **


	17. Chapter 15: My Birthday Part 2

9:15 A.M

* * *

"Relax. Let me make you feel good." Vi said. She was wearing pink gym shorts, no socks, with a white sports bra. She was on me, her breasts on my chest, it felt like I couldn't breathe. My eyes wondered all over her body. Vi is in great shape, abs, toned legs, taller then me, this woman is an amazon... We just finished taking a shower together, playing games, now she was in the mood. I am up against the wall with my girlfriend giving me no room to escape. Vi leaned in and started with my neck.

Nothing but a small kiss made me jump. I can't lie, I am uncomfortable as hell. Am I really ready jump the gun? Ready to have sex with Vi? Ready to... put... it in... my whole face was red without Vi even doing anything. "You okay?" She asked. I looked at her then put my head in shame.

"No..." I answered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I am ready for this... I am thinking to much."

"That's odd. You was askin' me perverted questions at IHOP but now you not ready?"

"I... O... I..."

"What baby? Also what you thinkin' bout?"

"I am feeling really nervous. Like my body and heart is ready for this but not my brain." Vi sighed and grabbed my hand. She walked me to the bed and tapped for me to sit next to her.

"So imma' just say this and you need to decide what you want. I aint' a gentle girl when it comes to stuff like this._ I want to have sex with you_. You already kno' that if you say yes imma' fuck you up." I don't even know if that's good or not.

"But you gotta unda' stand me, **you mine**. If you not ready then im not gonna force you. But eventually imma' get frustrated wit' you and imma' _**take it**. _So you need to choose."

I sighed and looked at the floor. "Imma' give you some time. I'll be on my pc." Vi got up, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and walked to her computer. I decided to lay down and stare at the ceiling.

Am I ready to have sex? I watch porn all the time, but ever since Vi came into my life my thoughts are hornier then before. I haven't watched porn since that day when Vi made me cum for the first time. I have jacked off to thoughts of Vi almost every night since then. I really sound like a creep but can I really help it? She is my first girlfriend. So why am I so afraid of this? A normal guy would be ready off rip but I am acting like a bitch. I leaned a little up wards to look at Vi. She was playing some type of game I couldn't recognize. It was a top down game where you controlled your units. I didn't think she would like strategy games.

I leaned back down and resumed my thoughts. If I tell her yes then I know she is going to fuck me like a _savage beast. _I don't mind being roughed up or submissive but its just the fact that its a _huge step_ I am taking. Logically speaking if I am not ready now I wont be ready in the future. So why not just give it a shot? I mean I am going to have sex with _Vi. _Vi is the sexiest woman on this planet. Most men would probably jump on her if they had the chance. Honestly, whats the big deal?

She is just going to _kiss me._

and _bite me_.

_fuck me..._

_tease me..._

_lick me..._

_stick my dick in her..._

_**she probably is so warm...**_

**_then ride me..._**

**_love me..._**

**_SUCK ME. DO ME. FUCK ME. _**

FUCK.

I looked down and my dick was hard as a damn rock. My brain says no but my body is on fire just thinking about it. I reached down in my pants and grabbed my shaft. _This can be inside her. _I closed my eyes and pulled my hand out of my pants. _I am horny. I want Vi. _I opened my eyes and threw my thoughts out of the window. I am here thinking about bullshit but as soon as I lose my cool that thinking was worthless. _I am having sex with her. _I slowly got up and walked to Vi. I tapped her shoulder and she paused her game. She took her red headphones off and stared at me. Without any words I slid down my pants revealing my hard on.

"You can have me." I said. Vi licked her lips and turned to face me.

"Aite." Vi took her soft hand and grabbed my shaft. She kept her eyes on me and rose up to my face. I kept my eyes on her as she licked her lips again. "I love you." My face immediately flushed like a toilet. Vi let go of my dick and pulled my pants up. "I wanna' take them off my self."

_Jesus fuck._

Vi grabbed my shirt and pushed me to the bed. She quickly got on top and went to work on my body. Random bites and kisses all over my neck. My moans escaping my mouth but I didn't care. I wanted Vi to hear me. I want her to know I am enjoying it. Vi leaned up and had such a smile on her face. She looked genuinely happy. "I love you." She said again. "I wanna be yo first and last baby." All I could do was stare at her. Vi closed her eyes and took my lips with hers. She broke it and continued down wards on my body.

"Imma' make you feel hella' good boy." Vi slowly lifted my shirt and leaned to my left nipple. She blew on it which made felt like electricity surging in my body. She then took my nipple in her mouth and _bit it. _I moaned and grabbed her bed sheets. Vi licked around the base of my nipple then stabbed it with her tongue. _God damn it. _She leaned up and quickly went to my other nipple. Using her hand she quickly started to rub the nipple she just gave a blow job to.

"Uh... ah... f. ... feel... good." I couldn't stop moaning. _It feels so good. _I watched porn but women never did this. It was always sucked him, and he fucks. She is worshiping my body. Vi finished on my chest and sat up. She gave me another smile and those dark blue eyes stared me down... _seductively. _Vi bit her lip, those eyes raping my entire upper body. "You so handsome. I made the right choice." _She is making me feel like a damn king. _Vi slid down, just as the night when we got high, and my manhood came out when my pants came down.

"It's so big. I want it inside." ... It's not even that big. I blushed and felt embarrassed. I covered my eyes and looked away. "You good?" She asked.

"It's... not big..." I said.

"Speak up, you ah man right?"

"I said it's not big!"

"It's perfect size. Just like you. _Perfect. _I love you."

**GOD DAMN IT.**

I shut my mouth and will probably never open it again. Vi softly took the base of my male organ and started to go up and down. "Fuck... so big... mmmmm..." Her talking... god she is so good with her mouth. She always says the... r..right... right... _She engulfed my entire cock in one swoop. _Please... I can't handle no more of this shit. With a plop sound my dick came out of her mouth. "I love it... just like I love you."

_Yep, I am marrying this woman._

Vi slobbed on my penis, the spit slowly going down. Taking her hand she started to jack me off. "Big fuckin' dick. I can't wait fo' you to fuck me boy." Her shit talking is not making it any better. "Come on... come fo' me. I want you to nut all ova." I gripped her bed sheets as she moved her hand faster. "Mmmmmmm, i feel you gettin' close to yo nut... let that shit out baby." I was getting closer and closer to orgasm. "Think of me... in doggy... shakin' my ass for you to fuck... my pussy swallowing..."

_I hit the nut button so hard in my head. _

I cut Vi off with a nut so ferocious I shot it in the air. My hips were shaking as if my dick was having a seizure. "Ooooo... big nut hehe. Imma' get some wipes." Vi left me alone to catch my breath. She came back and cleaned me up.

"Fuck... cold.." I moaned. The wipes felt like she took them out of the freezer.

"Can... you get hard for me again baby?" I nodded yes as she threw away the wipes. "So, I can tell you wanna' please me but today yo day. I am about to take yo virginity okay?" Vi quickly got undressed and all of her curves, abs, muscles, breasts, and her... other part were on full show. Vi opened her drawer next to her PC and pulled out a bag of green stuff and condoms. "I can't do this sober. This is way to special. Want to get high wit me?" She asked.

_Bruh at this point if she asked me to jump off of a cliff I would do it._

"Yes..." I said. Vi gave me a cute laugh as she started to roll up.

"Heh I love yo ass." Vi took some time and had the blunts ready. She closed her door and straddled me. Her womanhood had a little hair on it but I didn't care. The way it rubbed on my waist felt... weird. Wait... I think... woah... _Vi was soaking wet. _I... made another woman horny... _by doing nothing to her. _I swear this is a dream. Vi let her blunt and took a hit. She leaned down wards and kissed me. She blew some of her smoke down my throat. Still being a noob at this I coughed a bit.

"Hea'." Vi put the blunt into my mouth. I pulled a bit and the hot smoke filled my lungs. Huh... It feels different this time. Vi took the blunt from me and took another hit. "I see you hard." I looked down and I was stiff as hell. I didn't even notice... Vi put her blunt down onto the black ash tray and put her eyes on me. "You ready?" She asked. I nodded yes. Vi wrapped my organ in a condom. Vi slowly got into position and with a little fiddling my manhood slowly slid inside her.

Huh...

Well...

the feeling of being inside of a woman...

_Warmth, tight, slick, this right here is amazing. I don't think there will be another feeling like this in my entire life. Holy nuts does this feel good._

"mmmmmm I love it... I love you." Vi leaned down and stretched her arms up. "Now... Imma' take you." Vi shifted her body upwards while _my body shifted downwards. _What in tarnation is this? I never seen this position? What the fuck is she doing? Vi leaned upwards and _smashed down _onto my waist. My breath came up but I was silenced by my girlfriend. She kissed me... hard... and leaned up. Again Vi slammed down onto me, but this time laid her upper body onto me.

"You... like this?" She asked. "I always wanted to do this to a guy."

This position feels incredible! Well a little embarrassing because my ass is in the air but it feels so good. The more Vi pounded me into oblivion the position looks a little familiar. Its like a female version of missionary. I feel _all _of Vi. Vi grabbed my hair and made me stare at her. She bit her lip and pounded me in a rhythm. Every bounce made me gaps or moan. "Viiii... mmmm..." I moaned. She smiled and leaned to me neck. She gave me a painful but pleasurable love bite.

Vi keeps turning up the pressure. She leaned up and made me wrap my legs around her waist. "Wha'... you want me to stay hea'?" She asked. Vi took her hands and started to play with my nipples again. I moaned even louder. "Shut up and take it!" She yelled. I quickly bit my lip to shush my moaning but I couldn't silence myself. Before I knew it I screamed something which made Vi's whole face turn red.

**"I LOVE YOU!" **

Vi stared at me and stopped fucking me. It was silent for a few seconds until she grabbed my throat. I quickly grabbed onto Vi's back as she _completely smashed my dick into dust. _Vi had her head downwards with her hair covering her eyes. The pleasure was starting to break me... the weed was taking over... my mind is starting to snap. Vi released my throat and leaned onto my neck. Her lips were close to my ears, I could hear her panting as she was loving me. Vi then whispered something into my ear.

**"_I love you more." _**

With that ladies and gentlemen I nutted which put me in a instant coma.


	18. Chapter 15: My Birthday Part 3

Same Day

2 P.M

* * *

"So you up?" Vi asked me.

"Yes... how long was I out?" I asked her.

"Bout' two hours maybe three."

"Oh... I think I blacked out."

"Of course you did. You nutted hard as shit."

I rolled my eyes at her. "It's your fault."

"Me? What I do?"

I turned my head to hide my blush. "You know what you did."

"Oh, yea. I fucked you. We had some good sex. I wanna do that mo'. Shit I wanna fuck you again." I heard a lighter click, the familiar smell of weed flew past my nose. "How you sleep?" She asked me.

"I slept like a baby. I didn't think after getting handled like that I would sleep so comfortably." Vi snickered at me.

"Shittt I fell asleep right afta' you. I woke up not to long ago."

"Oh. uh.. yeah."

"Haha you stuck in thought?"

"Um.. its just I don't want to say..."

"Why?"

"I... just... honestly I feel really good but can't describe it."

"That's cool. I want you to feel like that. That means I am doin' good as yo girl."

"So... how do I make you feel?" I started to feel butterflies. How do I make her feel?

"Imma be honest, you make me feel... different. Like... I dont be feelin' like a normal girl yah' kno'?"

"Can you explain that? I thought you were never a _normal girl._"

"Normal as in... like... When I confessed that I love you, I thought I would change _into a normal girl. _Just like when I was datin' Jayce. Turns out I anit bout that princess life style. Lovin' you makes me just wanna be myself. Since my hard ass child hood I had to be tough. Now I can be tough and be in my feelings." I stayed silent and listened to her speak. "Above all of that, I think you lovin' me just the way I am is what I really wanted out of someone."

_Woah... _

"So, enjoying yo birthday?" She asked.

"Yes." A big ass smile on my face.

"Close yo eyes."

...

"Open." I opened my eyes to two white pieces of paper. "You wanna go to WWF Raw is War tonight with me?"

**_NO FUCKING WAY. _**"Vi... how... do... you... know... I am a WWF fan? I keep that under wraps from everyone."

"Why? You embarrassed about being a fan?" She asked with a smile.

"Well... It's just something I am into. Normally people don't like it."

"Why is that? I never seen this befo'."

"It's best if you watch it. Is your phone near by? Mines in my pants over there." Vi put the blunt in her mouth and reached for her phone. She passed it to me. I swiped up to see a picture of... me... with a big ass smile. Looking at this picture for a few seconds made me remember this picture. My mother took this picture when we went to church one day this year. Fresh temp fade afro cut, my earrings I used to wear and white clean teeth. I smiled and opened up her youtube. I typed in my favorite wrestler of all time: _Stone Cold. _"All right watch this clip from a few years ago."

"Who's that ball headed guy?" Vi asked.

"That's Stone Cold. He is wrestling The Undertaker."

"That dude is huge bro!" I laughed at her expression. "Stone Cold is short as fuck compared to him."

"Yeah, now when the match starts I want you to notice how they "fight"." The match started as Stone Cold talked shit to his opponent as always and the Undertaker clotheslined him.

"Damn he knocked his ass... wait why did he... ohhhhh I get it. They not really fightin' right?" Vi got it on the head.

"Yes. It's fake." I pointed out.

"Well I can see that but why you stop it? I am interested." _Odd normally people stop watching after they notice that. _

The match continued as The Undertaker threw Stone Cold over the top ropes. "DAMN! My mans fell to the mat! Wait, is he gettin' a chair? They can do that?" She asked, sounding really interested.

"Well in a normal match you aren't supposed to but Stone Cold doesn't give a damn." I explained. Stone Cold got up with a chair and tried to swing it at The Undertaker but got a huge boot to the face.

"Well shit haha! Serves him right fo' tryna' cheat!" Vi yelled. We watched the rest of the match as another wrestler intervened during the match and soon more wrestlers came out turning into a cluster fuck. "I mean I like it. Pretty cool."

"Well thank you Vi. Tonight Stone Cold comes back from a neck injury to raise hell."

"Wait, I thought it was fake? They get injuries?" Vi asked.

"Well they try to minimize damage but after a while injuries happen."

"Makes sense. I can't wait to see yo face when I take you tonight."

"I still can't believe you got tickets. How do you know I like wrestling?"

"How do I kno'? That's easy, it's because _I_ _love you._" God she knows how to make me feel good. "I wanna make sure you had the best bday." I rose up and sat my back against the headrest.

"What time does it start?"

"Seven. We need to leave early because traffic in this city ah bitch."

"Okay."

"Yo, I wanna ask you somethin'."

"Hmm?"

"It's buggin' me and also makin' me curious. Why you took so long to talk to me?"

"That's ironic you are asking me that haha. You already call the shots so I am surprised you didn't just come up to me."

"You wanna kno' why I didn't approach you?"

"Enlighten me Vi, it would of made this much easier."

"Hmm, I was scared baby." _Scared? Vi?_

"How? You don't fear anything."

"You just don't kno'. When I finally came back to Piltover, cut Jayce loose, got my mind right, I saw you for the first time in years. You was laughing wit Yas and Riv, getting on the bus." She stopped, took another hit, and continued. "So... I followed you home... and watched you walk down that hill to yo house. I sat outside yo house fo' damn near... I don't even kno' how many hours. I was starin' at yo door thinkin' should I just do it? I just pussied out."

_I don't even know how to respond._

"So, since then I wanted you to come to me." Vi now rose up to my shoulders. "Everyone was in on it. That day when you had the balls to see me? I told Yas and Riv to give you confidence. When you sat on the bench outside I told Jinx and Ekko to sit next to you and give you spirit. When we was playin' Tekken I knew you was comin' thea'. Yas told me." I sat there smiling listening to her. _I see why she plays strategy games. _

_"_Ekko give me yo Xbox name. I sniped you multiple times on Tekken to see how you play. I was always playin' Kaz." I rolled my eyes to this. I lost so many promotions. "Now you hea', mine, and will be my _last._" There goes my famous blush.

"You know what that means right? Me being your last?"

"Yea, I got _**plans **_fo' you baby. I am tired of talkin', give me some kisses." I smiled and leaned my neck so I could reach her lips. Vi gripped my head and roughly kissed me.

* * *

11 P.M

* * *

"YO THAT SHIT WAS LIT!" Vi yelled as she closed her door. "My mans Stone Cold smacked that _wanna be rappa' _with a chair while he was rappin'! Then that _big red guy _with the mask came out and fuckin' tackled Stone Cold!" She excitedly said.

"I am pissed Stone Cold was fucking screwed by _The Rock _in the main event. He hit the stunner on Rock but his goons came out and bailed him out."

"Then there was that _small flyin dude! _He was flippin, jumpin, and swinging his legs around people's necks! Bruh that whole show was lit!"

"I am glad you enjoyed the show Vi."

"Man that whole show was lit as fuck!"

Silence passed until we pulled up at my house. I got my bookbag, and waved goodbye to Vi. "I am comin' too." Vi got out and we walked, hand in hand, up the old concrete steps to my door. I stepped up to my door and watched as Vi put her hands in her red jacket pockets.

"Thank you Vi... for today. I think this was the best birthday I had in years." Vi kept her eyes on me and tried not to smile but couldn't hold it in.

"You welcome baby."

"Umm... yeah..."

"You really suck at convo's." She said with laughter coming afterwards. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. After she finished laughing Vi took a step forward. "I enjoyed myself today. Like I really did. I haven't had this much fun wit' someone I like fo' a minute." Another step forward and her chest was almost touching mine. "Can I kiss you?" She asked.

"You don't have to ask Vi." _Oh shit... that wasn't what I wanted to say._

"Cool." Vi leaned in, tilted my chin up with two fingers, and her soft lips collided with mine. She kissed me with care and patience that I _moaned _into her mouth. Vi broke the kiss and gave me a hug. "I love you, goodnight." Vi turned around and started to walk until I opened my mouth.

**_"I love you more." _**

Vi stopped for a few seconds, giggled, then started to walk down the steps. She was walking all cool like with her hands still in her pockets. She got in her car and drove off. I smiled and opened my door. I closed it behind me softly, careful not to wake my mother, and quickly walked to my room. I opened my door, closed it behind me, and turned on the lights. The first thing I saw was... boxes on my bed. I dropped my bookbag.

There was a new Xbox on my bed and a _shit ton of games. _

On the right of it was a _gold and black _arcade stick with a custom design.

Behind me was a bigger T.V replacing my old small one.

Suddenly I lost my will to stand and I fell to my knees.

I... don't know what's going on... Did she spend all of this money on me? I... a tear came out of my eye, I am feeling every emotion on the planet. I can't handle myself... more tears came out of my eyes. shit... she really... loves me.. I always appreciated what my mother could afford for me but to have someone... do all of this for me... I... fuck... my tears...

I crawled to my bed and a note dropped in my hand from the top of my bed. I opened it and cried even harder.

**_"You will never love me more than I love you boy. Happy Birthday My King."_**


	19. Chapter 16: She Used to be Mine

Novermber 12th

3:30 PM

* * *

"Fuck! Why are you so damn good!?" Jinx yelled at me.

"Well I think my new _lucky _stick has helped me out a lot." Jinx rolled her eyes and hit rematch. We were playing Tekken, I was King while she was a disgusting Xiaoyu. While we were playing and talking shit someone was knocking on the door. "I got it." I paused the game and got up to check the door. I opened it to see a blonde guy, same height, wearing a brown hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Yo what's good homie!" He greeted.

"Uh hi. Are you looking for someone?" I asked.

"Yeah bro, this Vi house right?" _How does.. maybe a friend?_

_"_Yeah, she is busy running errands. I'll let her know you dropped by." I closed the door behind me but the blond man stopped it with his foot.

"How you gone say I dropped by without knowing my name _homeboy._" I opened the door fully and faced him again.

"Who at the door?" Jinx asked me.

"Yo is that Jinx? JINX IT'S EZREAL!" Jinx eyes perked up like a dog seeing a treat. She stood up and quickly walked to the door.

"Bro! I havent seen you in forever! Anthony let him in." I stepped aside as he passed me. He gave me a sideways glance as I closes the door behind him. "So Vi is out right now but you can stay for a while." Ezreal made his self at home, kicking shoes everywhere, crashed on the couch, and picked up a controller.

"Yo, I love Tekken! This shit right hea' is amazin' Yo who tryna' play me real quick?" _He sounds like Vi. _

"Well I suck but Anthony ova' there is really good. Play him." Jinx pointed out.

"Sure, get ova' hea' homie!" He said. Still feeling uneasy about this guy I sat down next to him and picked up my stick. "Man nice stick! Where you get it from?" He asked.

"My girlfriend bought it for me." I said. He nodded and I picked Vs. mode.

"Cool. So who you play as? I like playing _Kaz._"

"I play King." We picked our characters and stage. The match began and immediately I noticed something about his Kaz. He plays aggressively, knows how to dash, defense is great... but a major flaw he has is he doesn't care what he throws out. I beat him and he didn't change his play style. He plays like a wild animal.

"Damn you are good!" I gave a small smile but it quickly vanished. "How long you been playing Tekken 7?" He asked.

"Two years, on and off." I answered.

"So do yo girlfriend play?"

"Yeah. She is way better then me."

"So who yo girl?" I opened my mouth but the front door opened. It was Vi and the look on her face when she saw Ezreal was... _nerve racking. _"Damn girl, you had me waitin' and shit fo' yo ass! How you been?" He asked, _Why does it matter?_

"Yooooo! What ah sahprise! Come give me a hug!" I watched this... guy... hug Vi very _passionately. _Feeling on her areas... He broke the hug and sat down beside me. Vi closed the door behind her, locked the door and came and gave me a hug.

"So I see you doin' real good out hea' in these streets! Caitlyn done hooked you up huh?"

"Man did she! I am living the dream bruh." _Who is Caitlyn? _"So you livin' in Piltover now? Like fo' good?" Vi asked.

"Man fuck yea. I did some favors for ova' the years and she hooked me up hea'. I always wanted to live hea' wit' you." _The fuck he mean live here with her? _"So you busy later today? I am tryna' chill wit you." _Chill with her my ass. _

"I mean... Anthony you got some things you doin' today?" Vi asked me.

"Nope." I answered.

"Well Ez why not? You want to chill hea'?" Vi asked the blond asshole. Man why do I hate this guy? Something about him makes my skin crawl.

"Wait, why you ask him what he doin' today?" Ezreal asked her.

"What you mean?" She asked back.

"Imma' go upstairs before things hit the fan down here." Jinx pointed out. Jinx got up, went to the fridge to get something to drink and headed up stairs.

"Hit the fan? Man anit nothin' bout' to happen down hea'. So answer my question Vi, why you need to ask him what he doin' today? I wanna chill _wit __my girl alone._"

**ALONE?**

**YOUR GIRL?**

These are one of the rare instances Vi does nothing to defend her self. I turned my body to see her, flustered, looking at the ground. _Why is she like this? _"So you just not gone answer me?" He pushed his advance but I suddenly stood up.

"She asked me because she is my girlfriend. **MINE. **Not yours. Now I answered your question from before." I put my stick down and stood my ground. _Man I never felt this pumped before. _

"Yours? Wait wait... so you tellin' me Vi, you choose this _little boy, _as your boyfriend? So you must of forgot bout' me huh? I was only gone for a few years girl." Again Vi didn't say anything. "So you not gone say shit to me? So just up and fahgot bout' our **_love? _**The love we shared when we was young and out hea' in these streets?"

This guy is pissing me off little by little.

"Look... it's a long story man... but he my baby." Vi finally spoke through all of this tension.

"Woooooooooooooooooooooow." Ezreal took a step forward and stared into my eyes.

"You anit half the man I am little boy. Nerd ass boy."

"I don't care. I think you should leave."

"Leave? Make me fuck boy. I anit leavin' hea' without my girl." I stepped forward, my fists balled up. I never fought anyone in my life but today is the day that I do.

"She isn't yours. _She is mine. _Whatever you did is in the past, we are in a different time now _homeboy." _ I turned my head to see Vi _biting her lip. _

"Man fuck outta' hea'. You know what I did with Vi? I made her _into a woman._" I don't even know what that means.

"Yeah you did, it also sounds like you _left the same woman by herself. _You call that love? No matter the times you don't abandon someone you love." This stuck one of his nerves as he took another step forward to me.

"Watch your damn mouth." He said to me.

"_Make me fuck boy." _Where the hell am I getting this power from? Why am I feeling like a hero right now? The way he looks I know he can beat me up but _why am I not scared?" _

"Nah, I gotta' betta' way. She comin' wit' me when she realizes she belongs to me." He threatened.

"The only thing she realizes is who _really loves her. _Obviously that isn't you blondie." He smirked and got even closed to my face.

"Watch yo back little bitch." He said with venom in his voice. He turned around and walked to the door. He opened it and slammed it on his way out. I took a breather and my legs started to shake. Did I really do that? I was never a hero guy... I talked to him like I had the moves to back it up. What has gotten into me?

"Um... baby... can you... come hea'..." I turned around and faced my girlfriend. Vi was biting her lip, blushing, and waving her finger for me to get closer. I walked on her as she grabbed my neck with her arm. She embraced me and gently pushed me back. "What you just did... turned me on boy... I anit neva had a guy defend me like that..." Now it was my turn to feel flustered. "Them words you was sayin... god damn boy." Vi reached into her black leggins and pulled her fingers out.

"You see how wet I am? _Fuck me right now on this wall." _I gulped as she pulled me towards her.

"We... have no condoms..." I nervously said. Vi smirked and gave me a fierce seductive look.

"I went out to the pharmacy today. I am on birth control baby. You don't need condoms no mo'. I want you feelin' all of me wit' no boundaries." Before I could take what she said into consideration, she grabbed my collar, licked her lips and quickly got my pants off. I moaned into her mouth as she continued to _violate_ my lips. This side of her feels so different. She wants me to take her. Our sex never revolved around me doing her. She always fucks me, takes lead, rape me, it doesn't matter.

She was the boss in sex... but now she wants me to _fuck her? _Did me defending Vi made her like this?

"What you waitin' fo'? Take my pants off. Stop bullshittin'." I swallowed my spit and quickly got to work. I looked down to see what I was doing but she quickly denied me. "Kiss me while you doin it boy." Vi griped my hair and pulled me back to her lips. I somehow got her pants off, panties, and now it was time... for it. Vi quickly grabbed my dick and guided me inside of her. I entered her and she showed no emotion. Me? I gasped at the tightness of her.

Warm, wet, it felt like I was entering a thick cave filled with water. My dick refused to come back out no matter how much I tried. "You not goin' nowhea'. Fuck me." Women have to be aliens... they have to be. Her pussy was _holding me in. _It had a mind of it's own. "Grab my legs and hold me up." I did what she said and grabbed her legs. I pulled her up and quickly switched my hands to her thighs. Vi was a little heavy for me but with the wall as support I could hold her.

Vi grabbed onto my head and back. "Take this shit off." On command I took my shirt off, she used both hands and held onto my back. I was now in a comfortable groove with my movements.

"You told him you really... mmmm~... love me."

"I... shit... I do."

"You... ahhhh~ said I am yours..."

"Yes..."

"Mmmmph... FUCK~... HARDER!"

"I can't... Vi..." Vi took her hands and scratched from my neck to the top of my ass.

"I SAID HARDER! MMMPH~! FUCK!" I tried as hard as I could but I was so close to cumming that my body wouldn't do it. "I LOVE YOU~ SHIT~"

"I... love.. you... to..."

"You... mmmm~... bout' to cum in me?"

"Yes... sorry Vi... I am... tch~ about to cum..."

"What you... oooooh~ waitn' for boy? I thought... this pussy was yours~" I smiled at Vi... her shit talking is the best. "Stop smilin' and cum in me daddy."

I closed my eyes as I came hard as fuck inside of her. I looked up as Vi was smiling at something behind me. I looked behind and Jinx was holding hand over her mouth. "Sorry sister..." She said. Jinx rolled her eyes and _walked down stairs. _

"I ran out of soda so I came down stairs and I see my sister getting railed on the wall!" She pointed out. She got another sprite and quickly walked up the stairs. Vi giggled and nuzzled her head into my neck.

"We need to do this mo often~"

"Of course Vi."


	20. Chapter 17: Hiding Things From You

November 14th

7:15 A.M

* * *

"So, we meet again huh?" Ezreal said to me. We were face to face in front of my locker. Yasuo was spending time with Riven leaving me alone to face this _asshole _myself. "Caitlyn got me into this school so I can graduate but I anit think yo ass would be hea'." I didn't respond. Instead I got my things and closed my locker. I tried to go past him but he grabbed my arm. "Come on bro! I just wanna say sorry for Saturday." _What a load of shit. _

"It's all right. I need to head to class." I tried walking away but his grip was strong.

"Nah let me make up to you. Me and the guys are throwing a kickback next Saturday and I am inviting you and Vi to come hang with us. Some cool chill shit."

"Me and Vi have plans Saturday so we can't go." _I lied. _He read right through me and kept pushing the issue.

"Bro, I am so over her man! I just want us to hang out togetha'!" I broke the grasp he had on my arm but just as I was about to walk away Vi turned into my hall way. My heart started to race as my eyes _raped her body. _Her pink varsity jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, black tight jeans and cute pink sneakers. Vi is a goddess but she is _MY GODDESS._

"You aren't over her." I said. Ezreal smirked and folded his arms.

"I don't eva' get sad ova' some bitch." I raised an eyebrow at him. Once Vi was in arms length I reached and grabbed her waist.

"Bab-" I cut Vi off by grabbing her neck and locking my lips with hers. She resisted for a minute but surrendered to my kiss. I moved Vi's neck so I can stare at the blonde dick head. The look he gave was nothing but anger. He wants to kill me and with that fierce look I could feel it. I broke the kiss and grabbed Vi's hand. "Mm... baby you good?" She asked.

"Look at your face. You want to kill me huh?" Again he did nothing but stare at me. The bell rung and soon all of the students went to there classes. We were all alone in the long hallway. "You will never get over Vi. _She is a incredible woman. _You and I both know that. Seeing me kissing someone _you couldn't _keep makes you sick huh?" I pointed out.

"Baby... whea' is this... you anit eva' act like this..." Vi said.

"You can stare all you want _br__o. _Vi is mine and there is nothing you can do about it." I stood my ground _protecting whats mine. _

"I am going to fuck you up." With that Ezreal unfolded his arms and gave me a surprise left hook. I fell to the ground but quickly rolled over to dodge his next punch. I quickly got up and raised my fists. I have no idea how to fight... but... I took a deep breath. I played Tekken for years... maybe... if I think that way I can beat him. I have to wait for a opening. I blocked his right punch but it did make me stagger. _Okay, calm down. _Another hard punch made me stagger again but I stayed defensive.

Nothing but punches left and right. I couldn't keep up and I took a punch to my right cheek. "You cant even defend yo'self!" I spit out blood and quickly raised my arms. Again he rushed me and I ate another punch to my stomach. I held my gut giving him a opening. I was _socked _hard as fuck on my right cheek again. "You anit shit!" I spit out blood, slapped my face, and raised my hands. Ezreal came at me again.

His attacks are so _wild. _He is fighting with no strategy. Maybe I can read him and try to counter. He threw a left hook at me, I dodged and put all my strength into my right hand. I punched him with enough force and it sent him a few steps back. He fell to the ground but it wasn't over yet. "Oh fuck nah, now you gonna get it." Ezreal raised his sleeve and a brown glove slowly took over his hand.

"I'ght thats enough." Vi grabbed Ezreal hand and hers started to do some _Iron man shit _and armor started to take her hand. Soon her hand was inside of a _metal __gauntlet_ as big as my damn head. Ezreal hand turned normal as he stood up off of the ground. Vi's hand went normal as well. I am still highly confused on what the fuck is going on. Ezreal shook Vi off and walked in front of me. He bumped my shoulder and walked down the hall. "He was beatin' yo ass for a minute haha. But that one good punch fucked his ass up." I smiled as Vi patted me on my shoulder. "So why you fightin' him fo'?"

I sighed. "He invited me and you for a _kickback, _whatever the hell that means, so I told him no. He then insisted that he was over you and we can all be friends. As you can see I proved him wrong by kissing you." I explained. Vi folded her arms and smiled.

"Let's go to the gym. We done already missed first period." I nodded as Vi grabbed my hand. We walked to the gym and no one asked why we were there. Actually come to think of it, no one really questions Vi and since I am with her I get the same treatment. We sat down on the wood bleachers and watched as everyone played ball and other sports.

"Let me ask you somethin' baby. What's with all this new confidence you got? Last time I check-" Vi grabbed my hair and pulled me towards her. "I am the boss round hea'." I smiled as she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I dont know. I like it that you are the boss but when I get challenged for something thats mine I just _change. _Yasuo says its like I have a alter ego of some sort." I explained.

"Weird." She said. "I seen some shit befo,' magic that made homies go crazy. You just naturally weird as fuck." Vi licked her lips and smiled at me. "Still tho, I like that side of you. That shit turns me on." _Here comes the blushes. _

"It's not just the defense of you, its also the defense of other things. Tekken for example. Remember when you beat me and _shit talked _in my face? I cried like a little girl. I have strong emotions for a guy." Vi nodded and put her arm around me.

"So this kickback he invitin' us to. it's one of those chill parties you go to and just relax with a bunch of people. Problem with that is I hate people like fuck. Bein' round a lot of people really fucks with me. So we gonna pass on that. Glad you told him we can't go, I was thinkin' bout' goin' but nah. On Saturday imma pick you up and we gone have our own little thang. Maybe... we should invite Riv and Yas." I rubbed my chin for a second.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea! I'll let Yasuo know." I said.

"Cool. I'll let Jinx kno'."

"So Vi, about your metal hand thing."

"Ohhh, that is somethin' that you didn't need to see. Imma tell you all bout' that in the near future baby."

"Oh..." I said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Hey, you trust me right?"

"Yes Vi."

"So why you soundin' like you sad?"

"I... Vi you are a mystery to me. Your life has brought me questions that I have to keep waiting to get answered."

"Don't worry boo. I got you. You just need to wait fo' thangs' to come togetha'. Right now we enjoyin' each otha' and shit."

"But Vi... I feel like you are hiding things from me..." I looked away because I know this will start a argument.

"You right. I am hidin' things from you. I hid Ezreal from you and what we did. I am hidin' my life from you because you don't need to be involved in it yet."

"Oh..."

"If you don't like it, I can unda'stand. All I can say is... when I tell you what's up baby, you gone love it. That's all Imma say. It's yo choice if you still want to fuck with me." _God damn it Vi. Her words always makes me stay._

"Okay." I said with a smile. Vi grabbed my hair and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Just trust me on this baby."

"I trust you Vi."

_I hope it isn't a wrong choice._


	21. Chapter 17: Our Own Party Part 1

November 18th

2 P.M

* * *

"Why do I suck at like every game I play?!" Jinx yelled. Jinx, Ekko, Vi and I were playing Smash Bros Melee. It was very cozy, everyone had a seat around the T.V and talking shit.

"Oh shit! I done fell off again haha." Vi yelled.

"Get dunked!" Ekko yelled which made Jinx furious.

"Well get kneed hoe!" Jinx taunted. I sat back with a outstanding lead over everyone with five lives. I stayed quiet while everyone ripped each other apart with smash talk.

"I like how you silent ova thea' wit' yo five live lead." Vi pointed out.

"Well it's survival so that's the plan." I said.

"Ye old tactical ass. Well I got three... two now because I keep fallin' off haha." The first time I see Vi suck at a game before. I stayed on my guard until Jinx and Ekko were eliminated. "It's me and you baby boy." It was two lives against five so_ logically_ I shouldn't lose this all. Suddenly I started to feel this aura coming from Vi. Next thing I know she took a stock from me.

_Odd._

Beginners luck but that theory went out the window as Vi turned up the heat. Why is she playing so well? I lost another life as she was dancing over the field. Melee is a old game I used to play before I broke my game cube but Ekko brought his over. I knew all of Melee's movement but there should be no reason for the _nonsense_ Vi is pulling off. Dash dancing, short hooping, edge guarding, how can she know these things? This is her first time playing this game. It took me months to learn those techs!

"Damn Vi, how are you this good?" Ekko asked.

"I got that gamer spirit. Every game I touch I am good at." She pointed out. _Obviously that's bullshit._ She had to play this before. She took another stock and I had enough. I started to get frustrated like fuck and ended up throwing myself off of the map. "Haha why you quit like that?" She asked. I couldn't hold my frustration any more.

"How the hell do you know how to play melee? You were clueless in the beginning of the match then you got skills put of nowhere. I want... no... DEMAND a explanation!" I yelled. Vi gave me a laugh and smiled at me.

_"Make me."_

Oh god. I blushed and nervously played with my controller.

"I... uh... well... make you... um..."

"Ohhhh so you wanna talk that shit but cant back it up huh?"

"Oooooooooo." Ekko yelled.

"Yea Anthony! What you got to say?" Now Jinx joined in. I stared at all of them... then focused on Vi's sweet smile.

"Fine. But we play on my rules! Ekko hand me all of your game cube games!" Ekko handed me his collection of games. Now this is a gamble. Hopefully he owns something... YES! "We will play a game off of Sonic Mega Collection called Robotnik Mean Bean Machine! I have _never lost _on this game." Vi rubbed her chin and gave me another look. She has something up her sleeve.

"How bout we make this interestin'. If I win in this game you gotta do two things baby. One you gotta admit I am the best video game playa' eva'!" I rolled my eyes at her. "And next..." She leaned up to me and whispered into my ear. "You gotta eat my pussy for a whole hour..." I dropped my controller and stared into space. I... never...

"I swea' Vi be havin' him under her finger. Look how she be makin' him nervous." Jinx pointed out.

"I'll set up the game." Ekko said. While Ekko was setting up the game Vi was still staring me down like I was her pray.

"So you agree?" She asked. I have to make it interesting for me somehow.

"I agree... but if I win... Vi..." I started to get hot thinking of what I wanted her to do... then I remember a dream... more so a nerd dream...

"Vi... If I win you have to suck me... while I play Tekken." I said it as low as possible so no one else would hear.

"Baby... you know I would do that without ah bet haha. I'ght deal." She agreed.

Ekko turned on his purple game cube and handed Vi and I a controller. I started up the game, scrolled to the game and started it. I picked vs mode and we picked the first difficultly. "Here's how to play, you line up four of the same color and they disappear. The more you make disappear at once the more junk you send you your opponents side." I explained. The first round went as expected with Vi being clueless on how to make combos. I won the first round easily.

Second round was the same victory for me. "What we goin' too?" Vi asked.

"Four should be fair." I said.

"Cool."

Next round Vi's _aura _started to show. What the hell is with her? I looked on her screen and it was making sense to me... Melee... the arcade... She can mimic her opponent with one hundred percent accuracy. Vi was copying me the whole time. She ended my life with a ten hit combo. "That's one fo' me." She said.

"Damn... that was kinda fye not gonna lie." Ekko said sounding amazed at the bullshit that was happening.

"It's not over yet Vi." I have to figure out how to beat a _better version of myself. _I am amazed Vi has a ability like that but how can she use this so well? What else can she do? I can't think about that right now... I need to focus. I played faster, lined up the Puyo's better, did my combos but this woman was even _faster. _Combo after combo I knew I couldn't keep up. I slipped and missed a chain to Vi ultimately beating me. "Two Up."

Shit. Next round started with Vi being _even more aggressive. _I never lost to anyone in this game but my girlfriend might make it come true. Vi is a terrifying creature... and if she wins I lost all of my dignity to her. I can't lose to my girlfriend especially on a game I don't lose at. I fucked up because I can't get my thoughts under control leading to another damn lost. "Baby I am winnnnnnnningggggggg~" She taunted. I rolled my eyes and started another duel.

All right think, you have time to figure this out.

Hmm...

hmmmmmm...

HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...

WAIT! I GOT IT! YES I CAN USE THE CHAIN BLUFF TECHNIQUE!

Okay... line up my beans... okay... no I need Vi to start a chain. I am making my side look like I have no combos so she can't get suspicious. Little does she know If she starts a chain first I will make sure to activate my trap. She gets greedy and starts a chain but for me to counter her. My combos ends up being one chain longer then hers which sends her down to the hell. I win the match and we are tied, three and three.

"Damn... look at their faces babe." Jinx said.

"Yeah they getting a little to competitive." Ekko pointed out. "But it's gettin' good!"

All right I need to use another strategy... GOT IT!

WALLS OF BEANS!

"Uh.. .Anthony... what are you doin'?" Jinx asked me. I winked at her as I continued to mess up my board. I put all of the Puyo's on each side of my field with only the space in the middle free. Meanwhile Vi was looking at my screen to mimic me but she WAS TOO LATE! The reason why Walls of Beans works is because I ALREADY HAVE COMBOS STARTED! I placed my beans in the middle making a five chain which pushed Vi back.

She couldn't counter so she was sent downwards making me the winner! That's why I never lose at this game. I use unorthodox style of play to confuse my opponent. "YES!" I yelled. Vi snickered and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"GG baby." Suddenly we all heard a knock on the door. Vi got up and opened it to see Yasuo and Riven finally coming in. "Shit bout' time yall showed up."

"Well Vi... We don't have a fancy car like you." Yasuo pointed out.

"Yea yea... Anyway you got it Riven?" Vi asked. Riven shook her head and passed Vi a orange pill bottle.

"Fresh from Ionia." Riven said. I gave Yasuo a knuckle bump as he sat down beside me.

"Ight since we all hea we gone have our own little party. We gone smoke this, maybe get some drank and play video games. Sounds good right?" Vi said. We all shook our heads yes. "Ight let's get it."


	22. Chapter 17: Our Own Party Part 2

4:30 PM

* * *

Vi: *Rolling weed with Riven while sitting with her on the couch*

Yasuo: I heard you were in a fight earlier this week.

Anthony: Yeah, this Ezreal guy keeps interfering with me and Vi.

Yasuo: How did it start?

Anthony: We said some words and he snuck my chin.

Yasuo: I see. I am sure he isn't finished with you. Did you get some hits in?

Anthony: Yeah, one good punch. After that Vi broke up the fight.

Yasuo: Hmm, glad you defended yourself.

Vi: Yeah Ez was whuppin' his ass *laughs*

Anthony: *blushes*

Yasuo: It's cool, as long as you defended your self. I didn't win many fights either.

Riven: Yeah, most of them was with me.

Anthony and Vi: *Trying to hold laughter*

Riven: *Pokes Yasuo on his shoulder*

Yasuo: *Smiles and waves Riven off*

Jinx: Yo, what drink we drinkin' Vi?

Vi: I got some Hennessy fo' special occasions. Y'all want some of that?

Ekko: Shitttt girl that sounds hella' good.

Yasuo: Yeah I'll take a shot.

Riven: Sure I'll take one too.

Anthony: I... don't drink.

Vi: *Rubs Anthony's head* Even if you did you not gettin' none. Everyone hea' is a experienced drinka'. You can't even take a whole blunt yet.

Yasuo: Wait, when did you start smoking?

Riven: *Finished rolling her first blunt* Yeah Ant when did you start smoking?

Anthony: Uhh... well you see...

Vi: He smoke wit' me. I make sure his ass get two hits and stop. That's all he needs.

Ekko: Makes sense. I started like that.

Vi: Okay, weed is good, Jinx you got the drink ready?

Jinx: Ya.

Vi: Ight everyone get a glass.

*After a few shots and three finished blunts*

Vi: Yoo... So how long you and Riv been togetha' Yas?

Yasuo: Man... it's been a while. Two years, almost three.

Riven: *Puts her arm over Yasuo*

Yasuo: If I had to be honest right now... I love this woman.

Riven: *Blushes*

Yasuo: Even though she gets on my nerves sometimes.

Riven: *Keeps her smile but smacks Yasuo on his head*

Vi: Cool Cool. Ekko, I see you still on my sista' like that.

Ekko: Ever since Y'all moved here I been eye'n her. I thought she wouldn't like me.

Jinx: Trust me, if you didn't come to me I was sho' comin' to you. Vi's nature rubs off on me.

Ekko: Best decision I made. We got so many things in common.

Riven: Like?

Ekko: Games, like to talk about deep shit, like to build shit, go to the same places, all that good shit. We been togetha' for three years goin' on four.

Jinx: I don't want nobody but this boy.

Ekko: *Laughs*

Jinx: So sis... it's been a month and a half, how you like that boy ova thea'?

Anthony: _Oh god..._

Vi: This boy? Man... I got plans fo' him.

Anthony: ...

Yasuo: Plans? You already know the future Vi?

Vi: Of course. I got plans fo' my baby. I been waitin' three years fo' him.

Riven: Awww that's sweet.

Ekko: I swear both of these girls are real ones.

Vi: I got a real one, he right thea' playin' wit his thumbs.

Anthony: _I want to say something but the weed is messing up my thoughts. _

Vi: *Takes another shot making it her third one*

Ekko: So, what y'all tryna' do? Play mo games? Watch a movie? Talk some mo?

Riven: Honestly... I like this. Talking about nothing.

Jinx: I mean... I am a little fucked up so talkin' seems fine.

Yasuo: I don't care.

Anthony: It doesn't matter to me. Thanks Vi for what you said...

Vi: You high as shit baby, so it's okay. Actually come hea'. I want you close to me.

Anthony: *Switch places with Riven*

Vi: *Smiles and puts her arm around Anthony*

Vi: Well I am fucked up too, so let's talk bout sometin' wild. Open question: What's y'all favorite position when y'all fuckin'?

Riven: Mmmmm, easy, doggy. When Yas fucks me all rough and what not, it feels good as hell. I grab the bed sheets and just let have it.

Yasuo: *Sly smile*

Jinx: Hmm... *taps her lips* I have so many...

Ekko: Well if we bein honest, mines is cow girl. Jinx be ridin' me like fuck.

Jinx: I love that. I have a mirror in my room so I can see myself riding him.

Anthony: _Why is everyone talking like porn stars?_

Vi: Hmm... See I did somethin' to Anthony on his birthday. I fucked him amazon style.

Anthony: *Looks downwards in embarrassment*

Yasuo: Amazon?

Vi: Ya, it's when yo girl rides you but in missionary... It's kinda hard to explain.

Riven: I know what that is...

Jinx: Is it fun?

Riven: It's only fun if your boyfriend is submissive. If he likes to be dominant then it's not.

Ekko: Well I guess that's not fo' me then.

Jinx: Man what you mean? *Laughs* You tellin' me you not gone be my bitch for a night?

Ekko: You gone have to drug me. *Laughs*

Jinx: Keep one eye open when you sleep boo. Yas, are you submissive?

Yasuo: I am both. There are times where Riven want's to put me through some extreme things.

Anthony: Extreme?

Riven: Yeah... I sometimes get carried away.

Vi: Like?

Riven: I... put him in handcuffs, gag him, stuff like that.

Yasuo: Somethings she does things I hate but... I don't care.

Jinx: You ah good dude Yas.

Yasuo: Thanks Jinx. Just as long as she doesn't kill me I am fine.

Vi: Man I thought you would say some shit like peggin' him or somethin'.

Ekko: Peggin'?

Anthony: It's uhh... when a woman...

Vi: When a woman sticks a strap up yo ass.

Ekko: *Shows a face of disgust*

Jinx: Yeah... that's goin' way overboard. You know dudes care about they manhood.

Riven: So Anthony, are you submissive?

Anthony: Yes. _Vi has made me realize that._

Riven: When did you realize you were the submissive one?

Anthony: When I met Vi.

Vi: I protect him, respect him, and most importantly I fuck him.

Yasuo: I like that.

Vi: He always gone be straight wit' me.

Ekko: Same with this crazy one ova hea'.

Jinx: Trust me, we both the same amount of crazy.

Riven: *Laughs*

* * *

8:30 P.M

* * *

*At this point Yasuo and Riven have went home, Jinx and Ekko went up stairs. a very drunk Vi and sober Anthony remained down stairs.*

Vi: *Comes back from bathroom* Yoooo... so like... when you get hea'?

Anthony: *Looks confused*

Vi: Yea... *burp* You... wit you fine ass.

Anthony: Vi I have been here this whole time.

Vi:Shit... no you anit. How you... knowin' my name?

Anthony: Because you are my... *Smiles and plays along* I think it was a lucky guess.

Vi: Hmm... *Almost trips but stands in front of Anthony* Yooo come... dance wit me...

Anthony: *Stands up and grabs her waist*

Vi: You hea' that music? That shit... bumpin'...

Anthony: *Tries not to laugh* Yeah I hear it.

*After dancing for a while to silent music they crash on the couch*

Vi: So... what's yo name?

Anthony: Anthony. What's your name?

Vi: Vi... like... the numba' six. I like yo name. It's sexy.

Anthony: Thank you.

Vi: So... when you get in this bar?

Anthony: _Sitting on a couch but she thinks we are at a bar. _A few minutes ago.

Vi: I got hea wit some friends like... some hours ago. They probably done left me. Fuck em.

Anthony: I can take you home?

Vi: You gone take little ole me home? ... Shittt... I'ght...

Anthony: *Imitates care noises* Put on your seat belt.

Vi: I don't wanna.

Anthony: You have to or else we will crash! _This is hilarious. _

Vi: Noooo I don't wannnna crassh... Okay I'll put on... my seat belt.

Anthony: Alright we are here at my house, *Pretends to open door* All right now we are on the couch.

Vi: Cooool... So... like... do you like me?

Anthony: I don't know.

Vi: Whhhy you don't... like me?

Anthony: I can't like you until you tell me about yourself.

Vi: Ohhh... So... I am Vi... I am lost wit my sista'... and we need to get home.

Anthony: Home?

Vi: Ya... to the future city... whea' we can have a betta' life.

Anthony: Oh, your sister is here to. I rescued her.

Vi: She is? Mannnnn you like my supaman'... Can I have yo numba'?

Anthony: Here *Slaps her hand*

Vi: *Licks her lips and puts her empty hand in her pocket* Now can we have sex?

Anthony: Sex? But we just met *Laughs* _This is gold. _

Vi: So? I feel like we gotta connection and shit...

Anthony: How so?

Vi: Because you sexy and you my type... annnnnndddddd you is sexy.

Anthony: I see I am cute.

Vi: Soooooo let's fuck right hea 'on the couch.

Anthony: No, let's go up stairs.

Vi: oooooooooo ok.

*Anthony takes Vi up stairs, and gently gets her in her bed. She immediately falls asleep*

*Anthony get's undressed and gets under the covers with her and falls asleep*


	23. Chapter 18: What a Real Man is

November 24th

12:15 P.M

* * *

I was sitting in the cafeteria munching on the _special _food you can get with money. Vi gave me a few extra dollars because she _felt like it. _its been two months since I started dating Vi and I am still not used to her spoiling me. I was eating chicken tenders with fires and a sprite. It was so damn good that I was smiling while eating. This marks the only good thing about school that I like.

"Yo." I opened my eyes to see a breathing jackass. He sat down in front of me with the same type of lunch as me. "How you holdin' up?" I gave him a look and kept eating. "So you goin' ignore me huh?" He asked.

"What do you want man?" I asked the blonde boy.

"Just wanna see how you doin'. I see you anit tell Vi bout' my party." He pointed out.

"I did tell her. She didn't want to go. So we stayed at her house." I admitted.

"Well I came hea' to tell you how much of ah sorry ass man you is." _Well then._

"Thanks but I am not trying to fight you again."

"I anit bout to fight you. I'm hea' to tell you bout' yo self. I got a little inside truth bout you. You is ah broke ass boy."

_I stayed silent._

"Ooo I know I'm gettin' somewhea'. Vi brung you up all by ha self. You anit shit wit out ha. See there is ah difference between me and you bro. I am a real man and you anit shit."

_Just keep eating..._

_'_"I know for a fact Vi gives you money to buy things, she spoils you like you are her bitch."

_Why... just focus on the damn food._

_"_A real man wouldn't let his girl spoil him. You basically a woman to her. I bet she fucks you in y'all private time."

_Please... go away._

"I am gettin' in yo skin. You kno' its the truth. Whats next? You move in wit her? clean the house? She pays all the bills? You sit there and play games all day while she works her ass fo' you? How the hell did she pick you fo'?"

_I... cant let him get under my skin._

"So how about you be a man for once in yo pathetic life? Thats why yo dad left you when you was five. Thats why yo momma became a child of lord afta' she stripped fo' money just to carry yo heavy ass through life."

**_Motherfucker._**

"How bout' you challenge me? One on one. No tricks, face to face. Who ever knock who out first wins. Who ever wins gets Vi and loser never talks to her again."

_I... shouldn't have to prove anything. I already won._

"What do you say? This your time to prove you aint a little sissy and is actually a man. Vi wants someone to protect her. You cant protect shit."

_That's it._

I got up and walked away from him. "Pussy!" He yelled. I ignored him and walked away as fast as I could. I made sure not to hit anyone as I ran away. I need to tell Vi.

_Then I stopped._

I always run to Vi when I need help. Vi always saves me, pays for my things, and... is basically the man. She even fucks me like a man. I stood there and thought about it for a few more minutes. _I Like Boyish Girls_ for a reason. I like women who are rough and dominant. I walked forward, threw my tray away and walked to class. _His words are getting to me. _I never had a problem with Vi leading me and spoiling me. I never felt like a woman to Vi. She leads and I am okay with that. There is nothing wrong with a woman taking care of me...

Maybe I should talk about this with her... But... I am just going to her like a child... God why I am arguing with my- OOF! "Hey watch... Oh! Hey baby!" Vi? Where did I wander off to? "What you doin' in the senior hallway?" She asked.

"Oh... I... nothing. I can't talk right now..." I tried to run but she grabbed my arm.

"What you mean you can't talk?" She asked. "Let me walk you to class."

**_"You are nothing but her bitch." _**I instantly showed a face of disgust and walked away.

"Baby?" She said.

"I... dont' need you to walk me to class. I can walk myself." I kept walking but this time I felt someone grip my hair.

"Walk yo self? I be walkin you to class because thats how I show you off to people. I walk you to class because you my damn boyfriend." She pointed out.

"NO! I am a man Vi! I don't need your help!" I snatched myself away from her and ran away as fast as I could.

* * *

3:30 P.M

* * *

I walked out of history class feeling pretty down. I screamed at my girlfriend for no reason. I would of loved for her to walk me to class but... _his words _are stinging my head. I normally have a strong a mind to his insults but why do these hurt the _most_? I walked to my locker and opened it slowly. I see Yasuo isn't here... but... I run to Yasuo for things too... Am I really not a man? I really can't do anything for myself? I sighed and laid my head down inside the locker. Fuck man he really got me down.

"Yo." I quickly turned around and Vi had her hands in her pockets looking at me. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said back.

"Well I want you to watch me practice today."

"I am going home."

"But you always watch me practice."

"Well today Vi I am changing my mind." I got my stuff and walked forward but she wouldn't move.

"Move." I said. Vi raised her head and licked her lips.

_"Make me." _I had to challenge her. I have to show her I am a man. I am not her bitch or princess. I tried to move her but Vi quickly to my arm, twisted me around and slammed me on my locker.

"Ahh!" I yelled.

"Shut the hell up. Now like I said you gone watch me practice little boy. I don't kno' what done got into yo ass but you aint goin' home." I tried to break free... but she kept me in place. "Actually, fuck practice, let me take you ova hea'."

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

* * *

"So, what's up baby?" I am in the _girls _locker room with Vi right in front of me and my back against the blue lockers.

"Nothing." I said knowing damn well she was going to get it out of me.

"Tell me. If somethin' is botherin' you I need to kno'." I put my head down in shame. I want to tell her but if I want to prove that bastard... wait...

_I don't need to prove anything. _Why am I mad? Why do I need to prove anything to him? He wants Vi but I already have her. I put my head up and stared into Vi's eyes.

_"Am I a man to you Vi?" _Vi put her eyebrows in that "What the fuck" arch.

"The fuck you askin'... Yo you been talkin' to Ez again?" I rolled my eyes.

"_More like he talked to me." _I answered. Vi sighed and gave me a sweet smirk.

"So you wanna kno' if you a quote on quote man?"

"Yes."

"Well first off you a idiot."

"Oh..."

"Second you a real big dumbass."

"Hmm..."

"Lastly you need to stop wit this shit."

"Stop?"

"Yes. Stop listening to people that don't kno' our business. Ez do- you kno' what? We gone talk to him." _Oh god..._

"Vi I think we should..."

"I think you shut up."

"Oh."

* * *

A Hour Later

* * *

"Yo Ez!" Vi shouted. We were outside on the lower level of our school. We saw Ezreal talking with some people at the parking lot. I followed Vi and stayed behind her as she walked to Ezreal with no fear. Ezreal turned around and waved hi to us. "Ight tell yo boys to fuck off, we need to talk." The guys around Ez were not easy to move until they realized who they were talking to.

"Yo, what's wit the hostility Vi?" He asked.

"Why you tellin' my baby he not a man? What's wit you?" I stayed silent and behind my queen.

"Wow so he told you? Man he really a bitch."

"Watch yo mouth. Now tell me why you said what you said."

"I was just tellin' him the truth about his self."

"Truth? Man what you kno' bout' truth?" Ezreal sighed and shot a look at me.

"Truth. I don't think he deserves you. I mean he can't even protect his self. It looks like he ran to you like a little bitch." Vi folded her arms but stayed silent. "Honestly Vi, what do you see in him? You spoil him I'm sure, take him on dates, protect him, like what you see in this fool?" _Man those words still cut deep. _

"You know what I see in him? _Potential._ Yea you right, he is a little scary, far from a bitch, but scary. Yea he broke, but I am hea' to take care of him."

"So you basically the man and he is the woman?" This actually made Vi laugh. "How is that funny? That shit is disgraceful."

"Yo Ez that shit doesn't even make sense. So you tellin' me since I am the breadwinna, and in a better position makes me the man? Last time I checked I don't have a dick. He will always be _the man _or better my **KING. **Just because I run our relationship doesn't mean I don't respect him." Ez rolled his eyes and continued to stare at me.

"You just don't kno' how good you got it."

"Actually, let me set the record straight since you wanna be in my business. You wanna kno' somethin' Ez? So me and Ez dated back in the day when we was kids. Guess what he was doin'? Fuckin' cheatin'. You was fuckin' every bitch you saw. Eventually you went to Damacia and got you a new girl. What was ha name?"

"Lux."

"Exactly. You don't love me bruh, you just like Jayce. Nothin' but a fuck boy."

"I mean, a man's nature is to fuck as much as he can." This time I had to give him a confused look.

"No, that's a pimp or playa'. A real man takes care of his business. Anthony gives me the only thing I was lookin' fo'. He gives me **LOVE**. Somethin' you or Jayce can't give me. I am tired of talkin' to you. Leave Anthony alone or else bruh." and with that Vi grabbed my hand and we were off to her car. Once we got in she gave me a look that meant it's my turn to get a talking too. "Baby, I need you too do somethin' for me."

"Yes Vi?"

"Stop believin' shit that anit true. I kno' you was probably mad but fuck all that. Imma' say the truth and we gone stick to that. I plan on takin' care of you, lovin' you, and..." Vi blushed but kept her eyes on me. "And... makin' you my husband one day. So I will always give you respect no matta' what." Vi stopped as she started up her car. "Our relationship anit normal nor is it traditional but I am the most happiest I eva' been in my life." I smiled as she continued. "What I want you to do is have a strong mind to us. I anit finna stop my happiest because some guy told you, you not some man because a woman be takin' care of you."

"I understand Vi."

"You betta', now tomorrow imma' spoil you just because I want to. Put yo seat belt on." I gave a small laugh and put my seat belt on. _Yep, I am the luckiest guy in the world._


	24. Author Note

**Yo.**

I want to include this small section as a thank you. I was intending to be silent the whole time but its hard to be when this story seems to be getting a handful of views a day. Thank you for the reviews, thank you for reading. I write these _silly_ stories as a hobby. From the misadventures to boyish girls I enjoy writing them. I have another project which will be a idea someone gave me. I will give this person credit for the idea. I have been on fanfiction for six or five years and it's a good experience.

Boyish Girls will be ending soon with the ending being in the future of the story. The next project will be a kda story with Akali as the main character. I will try and update I just want a fresh start but I am still burned out from that story.

Again thank you for the support man. It means a lot but I will always update regardless. I know this is a really small section for a note but I don't have anything else to say but **_thank you. _**

I will have the next chapter up shortly.


	25. Chapter 19: Sexual Tension

December 7th

6 P.M

* * *

"Damn baby you bout' trash right now haha." Vi said over the mic. I smiled as I hit her with a counter hit. "Man Harada be fuckin' wit' me! How that hit me?" I snickered as I took the match. Ever since Vi bought me a new Xbox we played a lot of games together when she had time. _Destiny __2, Tekken 7, COD, Borderlands 2, _Pretty much anything that was co-op. I always enjoyed playing with her and her competitive nature _matured _quite a bit. She didn't yell at me for losing games or being trash at new games. She talks shit when she beats me or when I mess up but thats' is always funny. She has a comedian side haha.

"So lets take a little break baby. We need to have a talk."

_Oh boy... I feel anxiety already._

"Okay Vi." I softly said.

"So, its been a minute. Sometimes I be busy, sometimes I dont wanna to pressure you but its been three weeks." _it hit me. _I haven't had sex with my own damn girlfriend for _three weeks._ I been enjoying her company here and there that doing something sexual hasnt crossed my mind.

"Vi I'm sorry I haven't gave you... uh the _attention_ you want. I just love being with you that it didn't cross my mind." I was being honest with her. I don't view as a _sex toy. _

"Its cool. I just wanna let you kno' how i'm feelin'. I wanna be open and shit. I anit used to bein' open wit someone otha' than my sista'. I love you so I wanna make sure you kno' what Im thinkin'." I smiled and played with my arcade stick like a dofus. "I get it, you don't have a high drive like I do. So you can go wit' out _havin' sum _fo' weeks. I really like that bout you."

"Thank you Vi. Being honest I... oh boy this is hard for me to say... but I think about you a lot which leads... to some... oohhh boy." I ended up feeling hot thinking about it.

"Aww you be jackin' off to me?" She asked.

"Yes..." I answered with a embarrassed face. Why did I even bring that shit up?

"Hmmm... so you be usin' yo mind to think of some fantasy shit right?"

"Yes Vi." I heard a giggle then full on laughter.

"Baby haha oh man baby why dont you ask me to make ah video fo' you?" _V-V-V-Video? _"You got quiet? I got you thinkin'?"

"Vi... what do you mean... a.. ummm video..." I asked nervously. Again another giggle from my girlfriend.

"Give me a hour~" Before I could answer I heard the discord sound for her leaving the call. _A hour? _I looked down at my phone to see it was 6:45. What type of video is she going to send me? it has to be sexually related to what we were talking about.

After trying to understand what she is going to send me... playing Tekken and watching a few YouTube videos my phone lit up with a notification. I opened it up and it was a video message. Under that was a text message.

"Tel me whn U watchin."

I texted her I am watching it and clicked play. The video started and it was Vi staring at the camera with the same cute smirk as always. I gulped... I was uncomfortable as fuck. Vi is about to show me something I see on the _amateur section of porn hub. _"Hi baby... I want you to follow my instructions. Turn the lights off, get... _comfortable... _lock the door and put yo headphones on." _I can't_ _believe I am doing this. _I paused the video and did as Vi said. I was in my dark room looking at my phone _in my boxers_ and **_nothing else. _**I pushed play.

"I hope you comfortable." Vi turned off the screen and reappeared on a _HD_ screen. it seems like she edited this together on different phones or cameras. Her room is empty for a few seconds until she opened the door. She walked in, closed it and sighed. "Fuck... I havent been able to fuck my baby in weeks... He dont even be wantin to have sex." She giggle as she rocked the top of her computer chair. "I think he think im ugly or some shit..."

_Ouch. _I never thought Vi was ugly...

"But I can't stop thinkin' bout him... He so cute man... I... want him wit' me right now... maybe I should give him a call..."

_I am just a call away... _I am so into the video that I was hard as fuck. It's only been five minutes and I can't stop watching.

"No... He prob busy right now... playin' his new game and what not... I should prob be on discord playin' wit him..." Vi chuckled and turned toward the camera. She bent over and reached into the dresser beside her bed. "Nah... If I got on I would play wit' myself while talkin' to him." Her voice... doesn't sound fearless like it normally is. She sounds... submissive. When was this video made? It's looks well done so far. There is no way she made this in a _hour. _I looked down and my boxers were off with my hand ready to jack it.

What made this even better is _it was cold. _My nipples were hard as a rocks... I sighed as Vi pulled out pink dildo. "I kno' it anit his dick but... it will do." Vi got up and locked her door. She pulled a chair next to her door and placed it in the middle of the room. She stuck the dildo on the seat of the white folding chair. "I wanna ride him... but I want him to play wit' me..." Vi sat on her bed and started to _touch her self. _"I like when... he be touchin' me... and stuff..."

_My dick is on fucking ten. _

Vi opened her mouth, slid two fingers in her mouth and closed it. She took her fingers out and played with her right nipple. "MMMmmmm...~ I want him... to pinch it. Can you pinch it daddy?"

_Yes..._

Vi pinched her self making a _lovely _moan come out. She continued to play with her nipple until she made a pout face. "I want his dick... fuck why is he not lovin' me no mo'... I want him right now..."

_I want to be there right now..._

Vi got up and positioned her self to where her _ass is facing toward the camera. _

_**I started to sweat. **_

"Okay... I kno' daddy like it slow..." Vi gasped as she slowly to the pink toy. "FUCK!" She yelled. Vi started to ride the dildo with her ass bouncing up and down. _"Look at her go... I didn't even know she could... shake her ass like that. _Suddenly Vi stopped and got off of the dildo. I could see her wetness slowly going down the toy. "I need to call him right now." Vi walked to her desk and picked her phone up.

_Then on cue my phone ringed. _

I heisted at first but picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi... daddy." _Yep... oh fucking yep..._

"Hi Vi."

"I wanna talk to you." I positioned my body and laid on my back.

"Yes?"

"Daddy... why don't you... like me?"

"I do like you..."

"No you don't... my pussy... be wantin' you..."

_I started to play with myself... _

"It... does...?"

"Yes... you don't be likin me like that. Am I ugly?"

"No... you are beautiful Vi."

"I don't feel like it... you don't fuck me daddy."

"I... don't want to... make it seem like..."

"Make it seem like what baby? That I am ugly?"

_Having wireless headphones... for this... makes it better. My hands all over my body. _

"You aren't ugly. You are my queen."

"I don't believe you... You don't treat me like one..."

"I do Vi... I want to see you right now..."

"You do? If you saw me what would you do?"

_My thoughts... are... becoming... freaky... have I been this horny without realizing it?_

"I would... worship you..."

"Worship me daddy~? Like... how?"

_What the fuck are these... thoughts..._

"I... want to.. kiss your whole body.."

"I like... that..."

"I... want to.. finally eat you out..." I heard a gasp then moaning.

"Come eat me out daddy._ Come eat this pussy_."

_My brain has shut down. I am acting like a slut right now. I have no control on what the fuck I am going to say._

"I want you too... sit on my face Vi..."

"Sit... on... your... face~?" _Every pause from Vi was a moan or gasp._

"I want that... my face is your throne..."

**_When did the fuck did I think about that? _**

"My throne..."

"I want to lick... both of them.." This time I heard a shocked gasp.

"My... you do... you nasty daddy~~~"

_Yeah there is no coming back from this. _

"After that... I want suck your titties, slurp and bite them.. I love... how cute they look."

"I... cute? Am I cute baby?"

"You are more then just cute. You are _my queen." _

_I am beating the shit out of my dick. _

"Can... you fuck me..."

"No... You are going to ride it first."

"Yes baby."

"After you ride I will turn you around and tear you up."

"Tear... m-m-me up...?"

_The more I make these remarks the closer I get._

"Yes. I want to watch as you grip the bed... as your king fucks you until you squirm."

"Fuck..."

"I am... so close my queen..."

"Let me... make you cum daddy."

Vi started to... from her noises... is sucking her dildo. Slurping... licking... making moans...

"Vi..."

"Cum for me daddy."

"Shit..."

"Give me all of it daddy... Look... I have my mouth open..."

_I covered my eyes as I pounded my meat into dust._

"Ahhhhhhh~~~~~~ Cum straight into my mouth my king."

I covered my mouth and nutted all over my damn self.

"Fuck me tomorrow, I don't want any excuses."

With that Vi hung up leaving me alone with messed up sheets.

_Damn it... I want her. _


	26. Chapter 20: A Woman's Intuition Part 1

December 8th

10 A.M

* * *

_I want her_.

I woke up with one plan and that plan is to worship my girlfriend all day. I left her _starving _for my attention. She is at home... waiting for me to call her but no. My lust is growing by the second, all I can think about is Vi and _worshiping her. _My mind has went into a submissive state of thinking and there was no way for me to come out of it. Seeing my girlfriend in that video... hearing her talk about what she wants has made me do something that I thought I never would do.

_I am taking lead... _

There is a catch though to this taking lead business.

_I am going to take lead to let her take me. _I am going to show up at her house unannounced, tell her what I want, and... let her _take m__e. _I got my bookbag, packed it with clothes for tonight, cleaned myself up, grabbed my keys and was off. I remember the route to Vi's house so getting there was easy.

After about 30 mins... maybe a hour I got off the bus to... a unfamiliar street. I looked around and noticed... oh for fuck sakes_. I got off at the wrong damn stop. _All right calm down. Let's see... Big ass screens everywhere, a shit ton of people, lots of noise and cars, ah shit... I am in the god damn city. I checked my pocket and... _fuck i am out of money. _I sighed and had to call Vi. I started to dial...

_poof._

My phone fucking died.

Ah shit man... All right stay calm. I took a deep breath and started walking forward. _lets figure this out. _

* * *

12 A.M

* * *

"You reached the voice mail-" I quickly clicked off my phone. Man why anit he pickin' up? He gotta be still sleep in his bed. I rolled my eyes as I pulled up at his momma house. I'ght let me get his ass up. If he sleep imma suhprise him! I grinned as I closed my car door. I put my hands in my jacket pockets and walked up those few concrete steps to the door. I knocked on it and his _gorgeous _momma answered.

"Hello honey, are you here to see Anthony?" She asked wit' ah suga' smile.

"Ya, he not answerin' his phone, but he might just be sleepin'." I answered.

"Well I was just heading out to meet up with his father. Please tell him to lock up please."

"Of course momma, see yah soon." She smiled and I let her pass me. I quickly walked to his room and he got his door closed. I knocked on it but no answer. I'ght one mo time. I knocked on it louda' but still he don't wanna answer. I opened the door not givin' ah fuck and... its empty. _my baby anit hea'. _I'ght... what is goin' on bruh? He anit tell me he had plans today. I took a seat on his bed and called him again. Still no answer. I rolled my eyes and called his best friend Yasuo.

"Hello Vi." He answered all formal and shit.

"Whats good bro, you spoke to Anthony today?" I asked.

"No I havent."

"I'ght cool. See yah lata'."

"Wait, whats going on?"

"He not answerin' his phone and he not home. He anit tell me had otha' plans today so im worried bout' him."

"I am pretty sure hes okay Vi. Dont worry so much."

"You can say that because yo girl is safe and sound."

"I am just trying to calm you down."

"Well when comes to _him _I cant be calm."

"Man Vi you are in love, like _really _in love. I hope you find him."

"You almost made me laugh if you was jokin'. No shit I am _really _in love. Anyway if he call tell him im lookin' fo' him."

"Okay." Wit that his old ass hung up. Well I kno' Ekko or Jinx don't kno' shit so... I gotta find him. I quickly walked back to the front door, took the spare key from unda' the mat and locked up. I quickly walked to my car and drove off. I don't give a fuck if I am interrupting some boy time or whateva' but he kno' we supposed to be .. be... damn it. He kno' we... posed' to be... _f-f-fuckin' _today. I looked up at my rear view mirror and I was blushin' like a muthafucka'. I anit fin' to let some guys or if he has any, some _bitches _to fuck up my day.

I'ght clear my head and let me find him. Imma'... need to ask _cupcake _if she saw him. I quickly put on my bluetooth and called her.

"Hello Vi." She answered wit that _serious british tone._

"Yo I need a favor. I am tryna find my boyfriend. He anit answerin his phone nor he anit home."

"That does sound odd but I don't think you should jump to conclusions Vi. Maybe he is with friends and didn't tell you?"

"Well Cait that's the thing! We had some special shit planned today and he just gone throw our plans away? _fuck that."_ I heard her giggle so she must be home chillin'.

"Vi I think you are overreacting."

"Overreacting? Look Cait I love him, I don't want nothin' to happen to him. What if he like... kidnapped... or bein'... _raped?_" Again cupcake gone laugh and shit like I anit bein' serious.

"Vi relax. I will ask some on duty officers did they see him and I will let you know."

"I'ght."

No no then a few minutes lata' she called me back.

"What you find cupcake?"

"Officer John spotted a young boy walking around Piltover square. He matched the photo I sent him. He was... with someone Vi."

"Wit someone?"

"Yes. He was walking with a woman Vi. He hasn't seen them since 11:45 A.M" _All right... don't get mad. There is... a... logical... explanation... on why he is wit some... **BITCH** right now. _

"Was she his age?"

"The woman was around your age Vi, maybe older."

"I'ght, imma'... look fo' him."

"Vi, I can hear it in your voice, don't do anything stupid."

"I'ght." I hung up and gripped my steering wheel a little hard. Why is he wit some ugly bitch? He needs to be wit me, lovin' me, fuckin' me, like what in the FUCK is he doin' wit' some hoe? I turned into Piltover square and slowly cruised down the street... creepin'. I was watchin' and waitin'. Eventually afta' bout thirty minutes I got hungry as fuck. I found a burger place and parked in front of it. I got out and a good ass cold breeze hit my face.

I could be hea' wit my boy but he... lost some whea'. I sighed as I walked into the burger place. I took a seat at the bar and ordered the fattest burger they got. "Here you go mam." I nodded and sunk my teeth into it. This burger was amazin' but... fuck man I need my baby hea'. I quickly ate and payed. I walked out and got back in my car. I started it up and looked at my mirror. I backed out and drove off. I sighed as I kept lookin' fo' him.

Suddenly my phone started to ring. I picked it up and it was cupcake.

"Vi, Anthony was spotted with the same woman on hextech drive. They were heading into um, her house." _I almost dropped my phone. _"Anthony wasn't doing anything romantic with the woman Vi. That's all I got on him."

"Thanks cupcake, you the best." I hung up and kicked my car into gear. I arrived on the street in ten minutes. I parked on the sidewalk in front of the _nice lookin' _house. So who eva' he wit' is some rich bitch. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. a few seconds later a woman answers. She opened the door wide so I could see her. "Yo, some boy named Anthony is here right?" I asked.

The girl wit _ha curves _tapped her lips. "Ah you mean that sweet boy? Yes he is here. Are you his mother?" I folded my arms to restrain me from hitting this bitch.

"Nah, i'm his girlfriend." The woman gone blush like she anit diss me just now.

"Oh i am sorry! Well, he is sleep right now, he was so tired walking around all day." _Walkin'? He done went on a date wit' this hoe?_

"Well imma' wake his ass up. He needs to be wit' me." I tried to barge into her house but she stopped me.

"I said he is sleep. He needs his rest." _yo this bitch bout to get fucked up. _I tried one more time and she wouldn't move. I smirked and quickly headbutted her. She lost focused as I gave her a two piece to her stomach and face. She fell out onto the wood floor. I quickly stepped into the nice house and closed the door. I looked up stairs, downstairs, all the rooms, and he wasn't hea'. I walked to the entrance to find him...

_AHH!_

I heard... a moan... from down stairs. I stayed silent to see he if I would hear it again.

_mmmmmm~ fuck..._

I tightened my fist. Anthony is _fuckin' _downstairs. I looked around for somethin' like a door or somethin' but nothin' came to mind. Ignoring the moans I kept lookin' and lookin' but... hold up. I walked to the kitchen and saw a out of place door. it was next to some stairs leading up and a closet. I opened it and it was leadin' downwards.

_"It's about time Kai'sa!" _A woman yelled. Ha voice sound familiar yo. I didn't answer as I slowly walked downstairs. Once I reached the bottom... the first thing I see is

Anthony... _naked wit some black straps restraining him... wit his face in... some bitch pussy. _


	27. Chapter 20: A Woman's Intuition Part 2

**Sorry for the wait. **

* * *

My head was raised up to see Vi with her massive gauntlets on her hands. I was fucked, no _dead_ when this was over. I was kidnapped by these women on the promise that they would charge my phone and guide me out of the city. Instead Ahri, Kai'Sa, and the woman vagina my face was in, Evelynn, kidnapped me and made me into their own pet. I watched in horror as so many thoughts flooded my head. Instead Vi _ignored the women _and took a knee in front of me. "Damn boy, I was lookin' fo' you. You aite?" She asked me.

"Vi p-" She put a finger on my mouth and smiled.

"Shush you dumb ass. I'm takin' yo ass home okay?" Vi pulled out a knife and slashed my black bonds. "Go up then stairs wait fo' me." I quickly nodded and ran as fast my legs could take me. I took a deep breath and tried to find my clothes. Meanwhile all I could hear was screaming downstairs followed by "bitch" or "sluts." I found my clothes next to... the unconscious body of Kai'Sa. Also the door was wide open revealing my naked body to the world. I quickly got dressed and waited on the couch for Vi.

A few minutes later Vi opened the door and waved for me to follow her. She dragged Kai'sa body out of the way, we walked out with Vi closing the door behind her. "Get yo ass in the car boy." I quickly nodded and got in side of the car. Vi got in closed her door and started her car. Once we got movin' Vi didn't speak a word.

_Should I say something?_

I already caused her enough trouble so it would be best to not speak until she speaks to me. I sunk into my seat and stared straight ahead. How can I be so damn stupid... My phone died, talked to strangers, got kidnapped and turned into a sex slave against my will, yeah I am surprised she hasn't killed me yet. I must look like a kid in front of her... cant even be by myself without doing something stupid.

After a silent 30 mins we finally pulled up in her drive way. Vi kept her car on so we wouldn't get cold which was thoughtful. I stayed silent waiting for her to say something. Vi sighed and rubbed her head before looking at me. "So, why the fuck is you downtown, in somebody basement, eating another woman out? You got some explainin' to do and it betta' be good... or else." I gulped and twitted with my thumbs trying to think of an answer. "Answer me. You got five seconds to make yo mouth spit out words."

_She's pissed..._

**_And it's turning me on._**

"Vi... Okay I will say the truth. I was planning on taking charge today. I wanted to surprise you by coming to your house on my own, and letting you take me. Instead I fell asleep on the bus, trusted a stranger who kidnapped me then was charmed by Ahri... _again... _to be their toy." Vi folded her arms as I continued. "The one time I try to do shit on my own I messed up. Vi I am sorry for putting you through this." Vi sighed and scratched her head.

"Yo did do some dumb shit today but If you didn't do intentionally then Im not gonna be mad. But you bout to get a talkin' too." For some reason I couldn't hold back a smile. "Fo' one yo dumb ass shouldn't be on the bus if you tired. What time you got up to see me?" Vi air quoted _see me_ as she said it.

"Ten" I answered.

"Damn boy that bout early as shit. On weekends I don't be up till eleven so I was gonna be pissed if you showed up wit out callin'. Two why yo phone dead? You anit charge it?"

"No..." I sound defeated.

"So you leavin' the house, sleepy and with out a charged phone. Stupid mistakes that a guy like you shouldnt be makin'. Lastly how in the hell did that woman convince yo ass to go wit ha?"

"She asked me was I lost because of how my face looked and how I wandered around the same block for thirty minutes. She told me she can charge my phone and give me money for the bus."

"And you believed that dumb shit?"

"Uh... I.. umm.. yes." Vi sighed and ended up and smiling at me.

"You not street smart huh?"

"Street smart?"

"Yeah. When you street smart you will kno' how to hand these situations. Yo momma didn't teach you shit like that?"

"No... I honestly have been through a sheltered lifestyle. So I sort of trust more then I should."

"Well at least you honest. These girls did some light work to you. If she was one of those crazy ass people you would be in a lot worse situation baby boy. But at least yo ass is safe. Dont worry Imma teach you all bout being street smart like me even though you anit gone be in these streets like how I was, and trust me Imma' make sho' yo ass don't."

I nodded as she rubbed my head. "Imma get you right. Now get yo ass inside. I got plans fo you boy." I immediately blushed and got out of the car. I walked to the front door and waited for my girlfriend. She walked up beside me opened the door and pushed me inside. Vi closed the door behind her and locked up. "First we need to freshen up. Second I want you to brush yo teeth. You anit bout to eat me out with a dirty mouth."

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth, I was sitting on her bed waiting for her to finish up on the bathroom. After few uncomfortable minutes Vi came out of the bathroom. She walked up to the doorway with all of her... _goodies_ on display. The look on her face was mean to almost as she is mad at me. She walked up to me and slowly rubbed my head. "No talkin'. You do what I say." Vi suddenly pulled my head into her... _vagina. _

Some fancy soap and her natural smells filled my nose. It was a nice smell... "Lick me boy." I looked at her and started to lick... wherever. I didn't know what I was doing at all but she wasn't getting frustrated. After licking for a good five minutes she pushed my head away. "I like that... So let me confess somethin' to you." Vi walked to the side and laid down on the bed. She spread her legs and waved a finger at me. "So, I anit neva' been ate out befo'. Ever. So I don't know what to expect." I nodded and got in a comfortable to position and put my arms underneath her legs. "So I guess... just eat then."

I smiled and grabbed her legs. I licked up, down, left right... heh it's like playing... WOAH.

Since I didn't know what I was doing, maybe if I had some fun with it I could understand how to do this. Licking her felt the same as me playing with my arcade stick. So... let me do some commands. How does she react to a back dash?

"mmmm...~" It got a reaction but it's not big enough. Howe about a Korean one?

"OOOOHHH." Much better but I still feel like I am not getting a good reaction. Okay let me do some regular directions, then boom hit her with a Giant Swing. "SHIT!"

Now that's a good reaction. Hmm, what's making this reaction? I did giant swing again and during the middle command she got excited...

Wait... what is this bump-

"YES RIGHT THERE!" Huh... is this what they call a "clit" in porn? This harmless bump?

If this gives the best reaction... I need to lick this as much as I can. I gave it more commands and Vi was moaning her heart out. Suddenly Vi grabbed my head and pushed me as deep as she can into her clit. I smiled as licked like a puppy licking a bone. "MMMMM~ LICK ME... LICK ME!" She moaned. "NAH COME HEA." Vi pushed me away, got up and pointed for me to lay on the pillow. I took position and she _sat on my face _facing my dick. "Make me cum!" She yelled.

I quickly thrusts my tongue inside of her as she rocked her hips back and forth. I grabbed onto her but she slapped my hands away. "What I say bout touchin' me?" I smiled again and instead started to play with myself. my tongue explored all of her regions as much as it could and the responses I was getting was amazing. "FUCK, YOU, BABY, MMM~" I almost laughed at the nonsense she was saying. "Imma' bout' to commmmeeeeeee..."" Suddenly Vi grabbed then scratched my chest as she _rode my tongue _a horse. "CUMMING~~~"

Vi's whole body shook like she was having a spasm... then she slowly fell onto my chest. After a few more minutes I started to hear snoring...

**She fell asleep. **

I finally laughed and gave Vi's ass cheek a kiss.


	28. Chapter 21: Decisions Part 1

Three months later

March 7th

4:30 P.M

* * *

The last three months have... been amazing. Ezreal hasn't shown his face since that day Vi told him off, Jayce hasn't come back, and my relationship with Vi has gotten _sweeter. _She spoils me and I do the same for her. Our sex life is regular, it took a minute to get a schedule down but now we have sex almost every other day. Her house has kinda of been a second house for me as I spend a lot of time with her, still she needs space every now for her errands so I enjoy being by myself a lot.

My mother absolutely loves Vi and has already made plans for when we get married one day. My father likes Vi as well but disagrees with the fact that she takes care of me. My dad was always a provider but it was hard for him to come in terms with a woman providing. He still likes her and wants us to get married as well.

No one else changed that much, we all throw parties at Vi's house every now and then but other then that everyone was getting along well. I was enjoying my life better then before... but today I had a nervous feeling, today Vi was going to give me a talk. "We need to talk when I come back." She said to me as she left to go do her things. I wonder what she wants to talk about? It's can't be bad can it? I hope not...

The more I think about it lately Vi has been _gone _a lot. Sometimes she would leave for a week, come back for like a day, then leave again. It bothered me a lot, not because she was gone and I refuse to be clingy, but _where _she was going drove me crazy. She refused to tell me where she goes, how she got her gauntlets, and how she gets her money. "I will tell you when the time is right." she always says. It pissed me off because I think she is hiding something... but it can't be all bad right? _I trust Vi. _

I was sitting on her couch watching some cartoon where something out of the ordinary happens every episode. I pulled out my phone and the time was four forty five. When is-

The door opened and Vi was back. My heart sunk to my balls as she closed the door behind her. "Let me take a showa'." She said. I nodded as she took another look at me. "You lookin' nervous." She said to me.

"We have to talk right?" I said back.

"Yea, that's what you nervous bout'?" She asked.

"Yes." Vi gave me a laugh and waved her hand at me.

"It anit nothin' bad baby. I'll be back." I still wasn't relived.

Vi came back in twenty minutes with black shorts and a white T-shirt. "Get up, and sit in my lap like you did when you first got hea'." I nodded, got up, waited for her to sit down, then sat in the space in between her legs. "So, let's get started. You my baby and I love you."

My heart beat rose...

"Don't say shit until I am finished. Undastand?"

"Yes Vi."

"Cool. First we gone start wit, what I be doin' on my errands. I don't know if you noticed but my errands is my job. I am... going to be the enforcer and partner of the sheriff of Piltover."

_Woah... holy... _

"Caitlyn is the sheriff of Piltover and be runnin' city. I been trainin' unda' ha since she took me in. She been helpin' me since she found me and my sista in the streets. She noticed my skills and gave me a deal. She will pay me to train unda' ha, gave me a place to live and pay me for my trainin'. If I don't do that then she gone arrest me for all of the stealin' and fightin' I done in her city. So of course I took her deal."

_That is so fucking awesome... bruh I am smiling like a kid talking to a superhero._

"So, with that, she got me and my sista in to high school, got me this house, taught me how to drive, and lastly pays me money. I owe my life to this kind woman, She saved me and my sista life... without ha, I wouldn't be lovin' you right now." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and hugged my stomach. "So, baby... I need to show you some things. Get up." I quickly rose as she got up with me. "Follow me." We walked to the closet she barely uses next to the kitchen. She opened the closet and waved for me to come in.

I got in and she closed the door. I looked around and noticed there were no clothes in here but a carpet floor and one light bulb. Vi put her hand on a random spot on the white wall behind us... then it scanned her damn hand. "HELLO VI, GOING DOWN NOW MAM." The _wall _said. Suddenly the whole room went down like an elevator. After a few seconds the closet opened and I was looking at a underground fucking lab with tools scattered every where.

"This is whea' I be building my shit to help me with my job. Caitlyn likes my skill I developed while I was in Zaun so I been building different gadgets for me to use. Think of me like a real life iron man or batman. I didn't think I was this smart but... I guess something happened in Zaun that made me a genius for certain things." Man there was a lot of things down here... A motorcycle, some suits, guns, damn... Then she designed most of this room... it's just so messy that you can't really take it in. At least it was a big basement, it even has it's own mini bar.

We got back up stairs and got into the same poster as before. "So, now you seen what I do, now here is the talk. Baby, I am going to be leaving for one whole year."

_**WHAT?**_

"So, of course I can't be away from you or my sister for that long so Caitlyn made adjustments to whea' I can have you and my sister to come along. I asked my sis and she doesn't want to leave Ekko at all. Apparently... Ekko and her are goin' to be movin' to thea' own house because they got a business deal for makin' hextech devices fo' the city. They gone start afta' they graduate... it really makes me smile that my sis is gettin' somewhea', I don't have to take care of ha. So now it's on you."

...

"You have a decision to make baby. After this school year, you can choose to graduate and skip 12th grade, or you can stay here and enjoy your 12th grade year. I will let you kno', that either way, I won't be comin' back, callin', or nothin'. I am goin' to go through some mo' trainin' wit Cupcake so I won't see you. So, it's your decision. I will be leaving the day afta' school ends. Until then I won't ask you until that day. You got two months to decide. Now you can talk."

I stayed silent and took everything in.

"I will need time to think Vi, maybe talk to some friends." and with that Vi kissed my cheek and started scrolling through her phone. Man, I have a lot to talk about with my friends, This decision is going to be tough.


	29. Chapter 21: Decisions Part 2

March 9th

3:30 P.M

* * *

**Yasuo's Advice**

A warm breeze hit my face as we waited for the light to turn red so we could walk across the street. Yasuo was walking next to me with his usual style of clothes. White t-shirt with black pants and black shoes. I think I see where I get my simple style from. I was wearing a red t-shirt, black gym shorts, and red shoes, of course everything was bought by Vi. "Yasuo, I need to ask you something man." Yasuo stopped dribbling the ball and held it in his hands.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Man, I don't even know where to begin bro, I have never faced a decision like this before." I pointed out.

"What is this decision you have to make?" He asked. I took a deep breath and let it all out.

"Vi... ha... Vi is going away for a year. I have the choice of graduating early and going with her or doing my last year but will have no contact with her."

"No contact? That sounds a little extreme but where ever she is going must be really confidential. So either leave or stay is the question?"

"Yes."

"Well, if I were you, I can't be away from my girlfriend who _I have sex with _every other day for a _whole year. _Even if you guys don't have sex, just being around your lady is something no one but her can give you. Besides if you stay here then what?"

"Huh..."

"Friends are important, but it seems like Vi is going to marry you so there is no leaving her. I would go with her if I was you."

"You think so?"

"That's just what I think. Whatever you decide, I know Vi will be happy." As we reached the basketball court we switched to a different topic.

**Ekko's Advice**

I sat by Ekko watching him code the next line. "Ekko, if your girl was leaving for a year would you go with her-"

"Go with her." My face can only be described as -_- I wasn't even finished saying what I wanted.

"I wasn't done bro."

"I don't care, whea' evea' jinx goes I go. If she moved to fuckin' Noxus I am moving with her. She is my ride or die homie. Also I can't give up _sex _for a whole year."

Again my face was still -_-

**Jinx's Advice**

I was sitting outside with Jinx waiting for Vi to get out of practice. The day was nice, lot's of clouds for shade, and a cool breeze hitting us. I opened my mouth to speak and she put her hand towards me. She locked her pink phone and sighed. "You about to ask me if you should stay or leave right?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Imma be honest, I can't stay away from my guy. Yes I do like little breaks whea' we do our own thing but that won't last no more than a few days. Even then I stay in constant communication. I already know that if she leaves she won't be able to talk to anyone so that is already a deal breaker."

I stayed silent and listened.

"If you stay, do your last year, it's gonna be hard as shit at first, but man will it get easier over time. _You are faithful to her _so there will be no cheatin' going on. Also you got friends around you so you won't be alone. Stay or go bro you good honestly. But it all comes down to what you think." I opened my mouth but she shushed me again. "Also I don't know about you, but I need my helping of DICK every few days, so a whole year is HELL man." I rolled my eyes and once again stayed silent.

**Riven's Advice**

"So Yas has told me about your dilemma Anthony." Riven said to me as class was still filling up. "Yah know, see... I need-"

I quickly cut her off by putting a hand in her face.

"I already know what you are going to say, thanks for the input." I put my head in shame as Yas and Riven laughed at me.

**My Own Advice**

I sat down in my room and stared at the ceiling. It was late and the only light was the moonlight coming from my window. I want to go with Vi. I want to see what this training is all about. I can watch her grow and be the best cop in the world. Also I can graduate a whole year early!

But...

I stayed here all my life. I seen things, been through fights, I at least want to finish what my mother tried so hard to get me through. She never walked across a stage before and neither has my dad. Even though they aren't together both of them will want to see me walk across something that both of them never got the opportunity to do.

My friends... We all met in middle school and to graduate with them would be such a nice feeling.

Sex... I... I guess I could ask Vi to make more videos...

As much as I don't want to see her go without me, my mind and heart wants me to stay.

Fuck...

Honestly... I will stay.

I want her to focus on her training. I want her to be the best cop she can be. I want her to succeed in her field...

The mature way is to let her focus on her career and give her time... while I focus on my last year.

I think I made a decision.

* * *

May 24th

Five P.M

* * *

"So, it's time baby. What you decide on doin'?" She asked me. We skipped the last day of school and stayed at her house all day. It was fun... but still I am a little sad that she has to go... but I can't back down on my decision.

"Vi, I... want to stay here. I decided that I want you to focus on your career and be the best cop you can." Vi smiled and nothing but her braces showed.

"I respect that baby. I really fuckin' do. Imma' miss yo ass." I opened my mouth but she shushed me. She grabbed my hand and we walked up stairs. We went to her room, she closed the door behind and started to undress. "We not fuckin'. Let's cuddle." I nodded and got undressed with only my boxers and white t shirt. We got under the covers as Vi put her hands through my curly hair. "I love you. I am going to miss you."

I stayed silent.

..

...

...

Then Vi put her head into my neck...

...

...

...

my neck started to feel wet.

"I fuckin' love you. Like I don't fuckin' undastand' why the fuck I love you so much. You helped me be a betta' person, and now I am settin' up our life so we can live in luxury fo' the rest of our lives... and I swea' on my life we gone make it boy." I put my arms around her as she sobbed even more. "I don't even like cryin' but you make me so damn emotional. I am going to miss the fuck out you. I... SHIT MAN."

...

...

"I love you... I will see you in one year my king."


	30. Chapter 22: Reunion

One Year Later

May 25th

* * *

"See you later ma!" I smiled as she closed the door behind her. I quickly turned around and walked to my room. I turned on Tekken 7 and went into practice mode. "All right, time to check out season three baby!" I picked the new fighter, Leroy Smith, and began playing him. After a few minutes of playing the doorbell rang. it must be ma, she probably forgot something. I paused the game, got up, and walked to the front door. I skipped looking through the peephole thinking it was my mother. I opened the door and opened my mouth to ask what she forgot... but instead... it was... _my girlfriend._

The love of my life that I haven't seen since _last year. _I choked on my spit and took a step back. Vi stepped in and closed the door behind her but kept those eyes on me. I stepped further and further back until my back collided with the wall. I watched as Vi stepped up to me and closed the gap. My heart beat was through the roof looking at my baby, but that was it... she didnt speak, didn't touch me, all she did was _look at me. _This was really odd behavior but... I enjoyed it... I enjoyed being looked at by... _my queen. _

"You... lookin'... good." Vi bit her lip and continued to stare into my eyes. Her voice sounded the same but the mood of her voice sounded like she... was hungry for me. Those slow pauses in between words made me sweat thinking of what she is going to do next but _holy fuck _all she is doing is looking at me up and down like I was a piece of meat she has been saving for lunch.

So... I guess... I will stare back... and looking at her made me get the biggest hard on I had all year.

I started with her head and nothing was different for the most part until she opened her mouth. _Her braces were gone_ and her smile was **_perfect._** my eyes moved further down and her chest looked bigger, her arms was the same but those _abs._ Vi's athletic body was so sexy to me... and now she must of exercised a ton over the time she was gone. I looked down but suddenly Vi took my hands with her _soft _hands and made me grab her ass. "It got big..." she said to me.

_Holy shit... _Her ass did get a little bigger but... it was so _soft... _like what the fuck... it felt like my hands were going to sink through her ass cheeks. While I was distracted, Vi pushed her self onto me and her scent filled up my nose... and my god did she smell _good._ Vi slowly moved her hands upwards onto my body... and stopped at my stomach. "Wha? ... You been... runnin' boy?" She said to me. "You anit got no pudge like befo'... what you been doin'?"

"I played with Yasuo and the gang all year. I was really active with them... I guess I never noticed that I got a little smaller." Vi then put her hand underneath my shirt and slowly pushed it upwards until she reached one of my... nipples.

"I miss these. I wanna lick em'." i didn't respond but the hard on I had responded for me. Vi leaned inwards and her lips were close to my ear. "I am goin' to lick you head to toe, gobble your balls, deep throat your dick, and..." Vi quickly put two fingers near my... my... my... "And I am going to lick here... and make you cum without eva' touchin' yo fuckin' dick." My stomach felt as if it ate itself... Where did... she learn this? "Turn around boy." I shook my head and turned and faced the brown wall. "Dont move, if you move imma' hurt you." I gulped and stared at the wall in front of me. A few seconds in and Vi did nothing to me which made the anticipation for something she _would _do even more nerve racking. Suddenly after waiting for so long I felt Vi's hand slowly grasp my waist and put her chest on my back. "I just wanna touch you... then... lick you, then bite you... then... then... fuck you. I wanna do that..." Her _fucking pauses _are getting to me. She sounds so seductive and _dominate_...

I stayed silent as her fingers slowly went up to my chest making sure to touch every part of my upper body. In some places I felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through my body making me shake with every spot she touched. "Damn boy... I can tell you ah fateful man, you twitchin' like you anit been touched in years. Huh... who you belong to?" She asked me.

"You..." I said as she slowly lifted my shirt.

"You soundin' like ah bitch. Say it wit some confidence. Who you belong to?" She asked again. Vi fully took off my shirt and gave me another hug from behind. I cleared my throat and tried to remove any nervousness in my voice.

"I belong to you Vi." I heard a small chuckle and felt her breath on my neck.

"Hehe... I missed you baby boy." A small smile formed onto my lips and my emotions filled my head.

"I missed you too Vi." Vi released me and turned me around. Vi bit her lip and slowly leaned onto my body. I felt a kiss on my forehead which made me smile even bigger.

"I thought about you every damn day. Everyday I went to sleep thinkin' bout you. Always askin' myself what he doin? or is he missin' me too? The day when Cait released me I took a day to get my mind right and then I rushed hea' to see you." Vi lifted my chin with her hand and gave me a small kiss... and her lips were so _soft_ that my own damn lips melted. Vi leaned back and broke the kiss leaving me wanting so much more. "I see you still lettin' me take control." She pointed out.

"_let you? _I never let you take control or dominate me, your _personality_ did it. Besides I _like it _when you take control. Sometimes I really do fear you when you are... umm... _hungry_." Vi looked at me and the cutest blush came over her white cheeks. "I like rough girls Vi, you should know that already." With that Vi grabbed my arm and pulled me into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and locked it.

"I meant everything I said tho', I want to fuck you, lick you, yada yada yada. So... strip... and turn the AC on its hot as fuck in hea'." I did what I was told and the ac slowly came on. I got into my bed and got underneath my blue covers. Vi got out of her clothes rather quickly and threw them everywhere. She walked up to me, pulled the covers down, got on top, and quickly pulled the covers over us. Vi started to kiss my lips, then neck, my nipples... then... then... _then..._ she stayed still.

"Vi?" I asked. Vi shook her head and looked at me with her half open eyes..

"Oh... fuck I fell asleep? Man... I anit think I was tired like that, fuckkkk." Vi yawned and moved her body off of mines and laid beside me. I smiled as Vi was fast asleep in seconds. I cuddled beside her and kissed her cheek. I watched as she slowly smiled but went away as her slumber took over.

* * *

Later That Night

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to my room. The only light was the moon light coming out of my window at the top of the wall behind me. I moved my hands around my bed and there was no body next to me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up to try and look around. There was nothing out of ordinary so I decided to lay back down. Maybe she left? I looked to my right and started to feel a little sad. I already miss her... I sighed and looked at the ceiling. _I am horny as fuck..._ I haven't been this horny since Vi left me. I need to reals- suddenly my door opened and closed as a shadowy figure walked towards me. "You up?" It asked. The body walked into the light and it was Vi... fully naked.

"Yes." I said back as she put her hands towards her belly.

"I didnt mean to wake you. I had to use the bathroom." I smiled but my eyes were _humping _her.

"It's okay." I said as my hands slowly went to my dick. Vi held her hands together and started to blush which is odd to me. Vi has never been nervous around me but ever sense she came back she has acted more _girly _than her boyish nature.

"So... I wanna do somethin'. Can I do it? I just wana' try it..." I arched my eyebrows and waited for her to say what she wanted to try. "I should take it by force but imma' be honest I want to ask. Now if you like it then imma' do without askin'." Now I am curious...

"Sure Vi." A smile formed on her face as she got our of her nervous body language. "So turn on yo stomach." I turned around and laid on my stomach. "Dont look back hea' okay? It will make it feel even mo intense because you cant see what I am doin.'" I nodded and looked straight ahead. "Scoot up, like get into doggy fo' me." I did as I was told and got on my arms and legs. I felt the bed move and her cold hands... on my ass... _This is new..._ Nothing happened for a few seconds but then.. Vi did something that made my _whole damn body shake. _She stuck two fingers down my... damn it... I already felt embarrassed being in doggy but now she is _playing in my ass. _"You good baby? Do I need to stop?"

I want to say yes... but for some odd reason my penis is hard as a rock even though I feel so weird right now. "N-no... keep going." Vi didn't reply to me and kept fingering me... after a few strokes she took her other hand grabbed my shaft. Next she started jacking me off and getting jacked in this position _felt so fucking good. _A loud moan escaped my mouth which made Vi kiss my left butt cheek. I put my face in the pillow to stop myself moaning like a girl.

Vi suddenly stopped and made me get back on my back. She pulled me down wards and put both of her arms underneath my legs. "Don't look, stare at the ceiling." I looked up and my whole world shifted upside down. I felt something... wet slither into my... I quickly covered my mouth as the realization of what she was doing dawned on me. "Don't cover yo mouth, I want to hear those girly moans you be makin' baby~" My hand fell from my face and _instantly _I moaned in pleasure. Vi switched from her tongue to her fingers but kept up her momentum.

I feel pressure building... my dick is building pressure by itself... What is this madness? Is there something I don't know about my own damn body? Suddenly I felt a jolt of pleasure hit my lower body. I covered my mouth with both hands as I screamed inside my palms. Spit spilled out of mouth and slid down my neck onto my chest. I closed my eyes as the buildup came shooting out of my dick. Shot after shot came out of me like missiles firing...

_That was the best orgasm I ever had..._

I felt Vi kiss my lips as she whispered into my ear "Good night my King."

* * *

**There are four more chapters and this story will be finished, thank you for reading everyone, it means a lot to me.**


	31. Ending: The Future Part 1

Five Years Later

October 24th

9 P.M

* * *

Vi and I... are married. I proposed to her a year after I graduated high school. I picked the right woman to live the rest of my life with and the past few years have been fucking amazing. I moved out of my mom's house and moved in with Vi, and it feels as if every day with her is like a damn dream. Over the years our growth as a couple really showed, we barely have arguments, sex life is _fantastic, _and financially we were doing great. I am twenty three going on twenty four and man... my life is fucking sweet.

The neighborhood sort of left... Jinx and Ekko moved across town into the city working on hextech devices that improved our daily lives. Yasuo and Riven recently married and moved to Ionia, Yasuo's birth place, and reunited with his foster parents. I didn't think Riven would enjoy the country life because she grew up in Piltover as an orphan but she brought all of her tech to keep her happy while being with her husband. I haven't heard or seen Ezreal, Jayce, or even that fox girl ever sense I graduated.

My mother apparently rekindled her marriage with my father and he moved in after I moved out. I had a hunch that was happening... some nights I would hear... yeah those nights were still haunting to me. Either way, life was going smooth as fuck man... I even got back into the pro scene in Tekken and games I have been playing in my spare time. Have I been winning? Fuck yeah, I even beat some of the famous pros over the years.

I grew a little taller, tried working out with Vi, but still have horrible eating habits... I think I get them from Vi. She eats like a damn bear most of the time. I still love Vi, and nothing will change that, no matter what she does. I can't really see myself without her, hell I would be _nothing _without Vi. I sighed as I died yet again playing this platformer I have been trying to beat since I got the damn thing. It was an rather old game from childhood before I broke it, Mega Man eight, such a brutal game that I could never beat as a child.

I paused the game and pulled out my phone, Nine-Ten, huh it's getting late... normally Vi doesn't come home this late unless she fucked up a building or road. I haven't seen any news reporting's so I know she isn't buried in paper work. I navigated through my phone and found her name and called her. Maybe she was out with friends? Or have those cop parties? The phone rung a few times but no answer. I waited a few minutes and called again, but no answer.

The only time Vi didn't answer was either she was busy with cop work or was sleep. I left it alone and continued playing my game. A few hours rolled by and she still didn't call me back... it was going on twelve O' clock. I yawned and stared at the front door, maybe she is at Caitlyn's for the night? It still weird that she hasn't responded to me... I yawned louder and decided to get in the bed for the night. Maybe Vi was just having a late night and does not want to be bothered.

I put everything away neatly, turned off the T.V and headed up stairs... until the door started making sounds. The door opened and it was Vi, and man she looked like shit. Her clothes were all rough, hair was down, and her facial expression was... someone pissed her off. She closed the door behind her and walked to the couch without saying a word to me. "Hey Vi?" I said with a smile. She sat down and looked up at me. "I called you... I was a little worried."

"I had a shitty day, like... man... I got into a fight wit some dude..." I walked up to her and looked at her face. She didn't have any scars or bruises. "Nah, he didn't win, but that's not the issue. I always be gettin' into to fights, it's just who I was fighting. Caitlyn got a new man... and it's fuckin' Jayce." My eyes widened when I realized who Jayce was. "So yeah, it fucked wit me man. He tried to fuckin flirt wit me man, even after he told me he datin' Cait."

I stayed silent and sat next to her.

"So I tried tellin' Cait he not good fo you, but she tellin me it's best for the city. It's not a _real _relationship but like a political one. Obviously that's fuckin BULLSHIT-" Vi suddenly stood up and punched the air... which scared me a little. "I had a late night at the office and when I got into ha office, Jayce is on of top of ha and getting RAILED on my god damn desk. So I come in thea and punch the shit out of him. One he fuckin' on my desk, two he fuckin my boss which means she _lied _to my ass."

I sighed... I hate when Vi get's all... like this. She has a hard time keeping her emotions in check. I got up and gave her a big hug. "It's okay Vi." I broke the hug and tried to give her a big smile. "Hey, don't let it get to you, look you had a long day, let me help you relax." I sniffed the air and gave her a laugh. "You smell Vi, Let me run you a bath." Vi rolled her eyes but smiled at me.

"Yes baby, I smell like ass. Come wash me up." We both laughed at our jokes and went up stairs. Hopefully I made her day.

* * *

October 25th

6:30 P.M

* * *

The next day Vi came home on time and her clothes wasn't... Wait... She isn't wearing her uniform like yesterday. "Hey Vi!" I tired to give her a hug but she wasn't having it.

"Baby, I... aint in the mood. I am going to sleep, I had a long fuckin day and I am one step away from hitting the wall."

_This rubbed me the wrong way. _

No matter no what, no matter how angry Vi got, She never ignored me. I closed the door and walked to her room. I opened up and Vi was staring at the celing from her bed. She was laying on her back with her legs crossed. "Vi, you can talk to me." She looked at me... but didn't say a word. "You know I care about you... I love you Vi. Please, open up to me. What happened today? Why aren't you in your uniform?"

"It's nothing _Anthony._"

**Now this sparked something in me. **

"Anthony? Vi What's wrong?" Vi sat up and looked at me, the bags on her eyes said it all. "You haven't slept?" I walked to her and tried to touch her but she smacked my hand away.

"I am not in the mood to talk, fuck, or do nothin'. Leave me alone." I started to get a little annoyed by her childish behavior... So I left it alone. We didn't talk for the rest of the night, and to give her space I slept in Jinx old room.

* * *

October 31st

4:30 P.M

* * *

My birthday... but I... don't feel right. Vi left on the 27th and hasn't been home since. Her phone doesn't ring anymore, Caitlyn says she stormed out of the office and didn't return, She was recently suspended, and now no one can find her. Caitlyn has deployed officers so she can somehow fix this but _no one _can find her. I called Jinx and she hasn't seen her, I asked my mother to drive me around to find her and not a single time I saw her pink hair. The last few days has been filled with nothing but mystery...

Until a old enemy came to my door.

I opened the front door to see... the blond asshole who I haven't seen in five years. "Yo, what's good my guy?" He said to me.

"What do you want?" I asked him, I am not in the mood for his shit.

"Nah, I just want you to see this." He pulled out his phone, turned it on, and showed me... a picture. I lost my breath as it was a picture of Vi, with someone else's dick in her mouth. I stayed silent... but tried my best to believe it wasn't real. He took the phone away, swiped it... and showed me a video of... _him fucking my girl._ "I tapped her ass-" I immediately punched him in his mouth. Ezreal fell to the ground with his phone falling next to my feet. "Oh, I been waitin on my rematch fuck boy. Now I fucked yo girl, now it's time to fuck yo ass up. Get ready bitch."

I put my fist up and took _her stance. _I will figure everything out after I whip his ass.


	32. Ending: The Future Part 2

"I been waitin' to _fuck_ yo ass up. Today I got time bitch boy." I ignored his words and put my hands up. He swung at me... and I dodged it. He swung at me again and I dodged it again.

_"Move and think like wata baby. Stay calm and you won't eva lose in ah fight. Now let's practice baby." _I dodged a third punch and quickly swung... _hard... _at his stomach. My fist connected to his gut which made him cough up spit. Using this advantage I quickly kneed him in his chin making him stare at the blue clear sky. I finished with another left hook onto the right side of his face. Blood spat out of his mouth as the blond dick face fell onto the concrete. I walked up to him but...

_He __disappeared._

I looked around to find him and nothing. A few seconds later I felt someone connect to my face. I stumbled a few steps and looked around again. "Where are you?" I yelled. Another punch hit me... and another, and ANOTHER. I fell on my ass in front of Vi's door. Yellow sparkles appeared in front of me as Ezreal appeared out of thin air. His brown glove on his right arm was glowing yellow. I slowly stood up and put my hands up. "You need tricks to fight me?" I taunted. Ezreal folded his arms and smiled at me.

"I anit need tricks to _fuck yo wife tho._" Hearing this threw my sanity out the window. I swung wildly at him... only for him to disappear in front of me. I felt someone's foot on my back as I fell forward on my face. I quickly turned around for my shirt to be gripped. Ezreal punched my face... my blood splattered over the concrete. "That shit crazy tho... You married that _slut, _then she came to me in _her time of need._" Another punch to my face... and more blood, even one of my damn teeth, landed on the concrete. "She rode me, sucked my wood, called me daddy, It almost felt like she was _single, _instead of her bein' in ah **five year marriage.**"

With that... _I fucking exploded. _

_"**Stress levels at high levels. Mental state gone. Adrenaline at dangerous levels. Activating defense mode." **_

I grabbed Ezreal's arm with my... **metal gauntlet. **"What the fuck is goin' on hea?" Ezreal yelled. I reached my left arm out and with a loud thud my glove pushed my body up. "I guess we need space then." Ezreal disappeared again, but reappeared when I turned around. "Pretty cool how she installed some shit in your body to help you out in dangerous situations. Hell you probably don't kno' what's goin on right now huh?" In realty... I didn't.

But I really don't care. All I want to do is fuck him up with everything I got. Ezreal scratched his head and shook it. "It's fuckin' crazy how, even to this day she still protects you like a little bitch. That's why she fucked me, _She doesn't like fuckin' kids like you, that's why she came to me." _I completely lost it as I dashed to Ezreal.

"I WILL KILL YOU BASTARD!" I yelled.

"Bring it bitch." He taunted. I winded up my fist as his gloved glowed yellow...

Suddenly my whole body was caught in a white net. I flew away from Ezreal and crashed a few feet down the street. "Man what the fuck!" I yelled. I tried to get out of the tight net but it was pointless. Slowly I calmed down... and then my gauntlets _that I still don't know where they came from _morphed away. _"Stress levels normal. deactivating. I hope I kept you safe baby boy." _The voice said inside of my head. Suddenly the white net ripped apart giving me the opportunity to move. I got up and walked up the street to see Caitlyn and Jayce with some police bots. Caitlyn tipped her hat to me, Jayce smiled at me... Asshole who started this bullshit.

"Ezreal, I thought I told you to stay away from Vi's house. What are you doing here? You lucky we got here in time before Anthony murdered you." She pointed out.

"I just had to pay my respects. That's all. I heard his girl been missin'." Ezreal winked at me with a smile.

"He came to the house to show me that he had sex with Vi. That's where she has been. At his house." I don't even know how I said that without punching him. "Look, I am going inside, stay away from Vi, her house, and me." I turned around and walked to Vi's door.

"Yeah, her house, her door, her car, you don't own shit do you?" No, do not play into his game, you already fought him... and almost went to jail for murder. Do not... "When I saw her she was in the bar, alone, drinkin' by herself, I walked up to her and spit my game. To my surprise she told me everything. She _missed me_. That night... when she screamed my name, _I knew she wasn't lying._"

...

...

I turned around... and let him have my words. I couldn't control what I was saying, how I said it, but... I said what was on my mind. "Why are you still chasing someone that is married to someone else?"

I turned my head and looked at Jayce. "Why do you insist on meddling into her life when she _clearly moved on!?_"

I turned to Caitlyn. "And you, why did you have sex with the guy who hurt Vi to the fullest?"

I turned my head back to Ezreal. "Thanks asshole for ruining something special. Also... you are right. I don't own anything, Vi pays the bills, pays for my things, so yeah I am a fucking princess. Honestly though, I don't give a fuck. I enjoy it... and now thanks to all three of you fucking idiots... that shit is gone. You all pushed her into something she probably regretting right now. I bet, where ever she is, she hates herself... because she has to come back... to my broken heart. Fuck all of you man." I turned around, opened her door, and slammed it shut. I slowly slid down the door and cried hard into my arms.

Fuck man...

* * *

Same day

10:30 P.M

* * *

I pulled into my driveway and turned off my car. I am about to be into some deep shit wit my boo. Well... If he even my boo anymo'. I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breath. Fuck... why did I fuckin' have to drink that night... Why did I cheat on him... man what the hell is wrong wit me? Why am I always fuckin' up bruh...

I kno' Ez done told him somethin'... and I kno' my baby done called me so many times, I left my phone dead on purpose... I can't... speak to him. Fuck man... I gotta face him... I gotta talk to him. I kno' he in thea' fuckin' sick thinkin' bout' my stupid ass. I took my keys out of the ignition, opened my door, got out, closed it, and walked up to our door. I put my keys in, opened the door, and thea' he was... playin' that new game I bought him wit that guy wit the mustache and vacuum cleana'. He turned his head and froze. I closed the door behind me, put my hands in my black jacket pockets... and stood thea' lookin' at my husband.

And he starin' at his wife... well he prob think Imma' slut now.

He stood up and walked up to me... and said nothing. Instead he lost his balance, fell on his knees, and the tears came out of his eyes. "Why... Why!? Why Vi... Why did you... Please just tell me... PLEASE TELL ME." I looked down at my king as he continued to sob, wipe his eyes, sob again, cry even harder, fuck I couldn't watch my handsome king fuck his face up wit tears...

_Especially when I caused all this shit._

I got on one knee and put my arms around his neck. "Why... Why... Why... Why... Why..." Hearing this... over and over... fuck. Man... and the fucked up part is...

_I anit even cryin'._

Pulled his head onto my neck and shushed him like a baby. "Please... tell my why you didn't come to me? Please... tell me what can I do better?" He asked me in between sobs. I got up, pulled his arms to make him come up wit me. I put my arms around him and tried... to say somethin'.

But... anit nothin' I can say to him. There is not a damn thing I can say to justify why I cheated on the man I loved more than anything. "SAY SOMETHING TO ME!" He yelled. Anthony pushed himself off of me. I put my hands back into my pockets and stared at him. "ARE YOU DEATH? SAY SOMETHING VI!?" He yelled again. I couldn't open my mouth, all I could do is stare at him. I love him more than he realized... but I can't find the words right now.

"No emotion from you huh? But when you fucked him you had ALL THE EMOTION THEN!" Anthony pushed me backwards, not enough to make me fall, just enough to make me undastand his pain he feelin'. It didn't hurt, but I could see why he did it. I watched as he rubbed his eyes out over and over, so much tears came out his eyes man... I couldn't bear to see him like this... he was a king who deserved to be happy. I cleared my throat and finally spoke.

"I love you my king. I love you baby. I love you and no one else." Those words... felt like rocks when they came out.

Then my tears started comin' down. I started to twist from side to side. "I love you, I love you, I promise I love you." I didn't wipe my eyes, I wanted all of my tears to come out. "Baby... I... I... love you... Please... I love you." Those words are the only thing I could say. I messed up big time... and probably for the last time. I found the strength to walk up to him, put my arms around him, and kiss his forehead. "I love you. I swea' to who eva' that I fuckin' love you."

Fuck man... Fuck...


	33. Ending: The Future Part 3

November 4th

4:00 P.M

* * *

"So... you just leavin?" I asked him. Anthony had his suitcase next to his legs. He was wearing a black hoodie, black sweat pants and white shoes. I was wearin' one of his t-shirts, pink gym shorts, and white shoes.

"Yes Vi. I think we need space right now." His voice been soundin' weak since... yeah.

"I mean you right, I think we need that." I really don't wanna cry right now... but shit I can't help it.

"Vi, please put a smile on your face... I thought over the days since you came back and Vi I don't want to get a divorce. I just want to be separated for a while. I need time to think." I shook my head and put my hands in my pockets.

"You right baby. If you need anything call me, take yo keys, this is our house so you can always come back." I don't want him to leave period but if he needs space he needs it.

"Yes Vi." and with that Anthony turned around, opened the door, walked out and closed it behind him. I locked the door behind him and banged the door.

"FUCK!" I yelled out loud. Suddenly I started to punch the door hard as shit. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" After boxing the door my hands slid off of the white door. I sighed, turned around, and went up stairs.

* * *

The first place I went to was the park. I needed to gather my thoughts about my marriage. I rolled my brown suitcase over the grass as I found one of the park benches. I took a seat and watched as some kids played basketball in front of me. I sighed and started to stare into space. I want to stay with Vi, I don't want a divorce... but it still hurts. It hurts that another man was inside of her. It hurts she let's her emotions get in the way, It hurts this isn't the first time her emotions made her do something reckless.

It _really fucking hurts_ that she hasn't matured like me... When will she? When will she learn not to so irrational with her choices? I stretched my arms out and noticed my surroundings. The kids left and the only thing was me... and my thoughts. I started to think more thoughts of Vi's immaturity but something took me away from it. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around thinking it was Vi... but it was someone who I instantly recognized.

"Well... you are still here? I didn't think the first place I checked that I would find you here. How are you Anthony?"

_It was Taliyah... and my god she has grown._

* * *

I walked down the steps to my empty ass living room to cook me some breakfast. I got into the kitchen until I heard a knock at the door. I walked to my door and looked through the key hole. I rolled my eyes and opened my door. "How you doin' babygirl?" I folded my arms and kept a straight face. Ezreal has about five seconds before I knock his eyes out bruh. "Damn that's how you gone treat me afta' I blew yo _back out_?"

I quickly threw a right hand at his jaw but he used his stupid ass glove to make himself disappear. He reappeared in the same spot. "Damn girl, I am just hea' to say my last goodbyes. Lux and I are getting a place in Damacia and since she is apart of the royal blood line we bout to be hella rich. So fuckin' you was the best go away present I could eva' ask fo'."

_Well fuck it then._

I didn't respond, instead I shut the door in his face. I walked back to my kitchen, turned on my speaker, and got cookin'.  
_  
"Dot zip the competition if there ever was any  
Drag to the trash, ash, then i right click empty_  
_U can't edit this body, all these layers are locked away_  
_Told them "system 32" is something they don't need to operate"_

* * *

"So she cheated on you and you still want to stay with her? Are you out of your mind? If she hasn't changed yet why in the hell would she change now dumb ass?" Taliyah pointed out, talking some sense into me. I sighed and leaned back. "Man you look so stressed out... let's go clear your mind, catch up, and have some fun?"

I do need to take a load off... I shook my head and sighed with a smile on my face. "Sure." I said. Taliyah pinched both of my cheek bones and made my smile bigger.

"I want you to have some fun! I haven't seen you since I was twelve. I missed you!" She yelled with a big smile... huh she has braces... Suddenly... an after image of Vi... with the same smile... was looking at me.

"Damn boy she miss you. I think you should go wit ha. I anit shit anyway." _Did it fucking speak to me? _I shook my head like a cartoon character shakes their head if they were in a daze. The ghostly image of Vi was gone... Am I going crazy? "Are you okay?" Taliyah asked me.

"Yeah I am fine, where did you want to go?" I asked. She smiled and got up.

"There is this awesome _arcade _I saw on my way over here! It's on the bus line so we can go straight there!"

Arcade? Why does that sound so familiar?

* * *

I blew the smoke out of my mouth as I stared at ceiling. Man... I wonda' what that boy doin' out thea' by himself? Is he okay? does he need money? Is he lonely...?

Shit I am lonely as fuck. I put the blunt in between my lips as I took another hit. Shit... When it comes to him I be thinkin' so much... Does he need me? Is his momma and daddy ight'? Is he ight'? I sighed and sat up. I swung my legs to the right and landed them on my carpet floor. I took anotha hit and stood up. I want to see him... but I kno' he anit' gonna answea' the phone.

He wanna be separated from me... wanna be alone wit' out me. I started to snicker as I walked to my room door. That shit crazy man. I put my body and slowly rested my forehead onto my door. It's like... he might be out thea' wit some... girl... nah some _bitch _fuckin' ha. Like on some real shit imma' kill ha. I turned around and stared at the trees and moonlight out my big ass window ova' the end of my bed.

Shit... I mean... I fucked up. I always be fuckin' up with him. Why I gotta keep goin' through this shit wit him. We was supposed to get married, prob have some babies, he don't gotta work, I have fun fuckin' up bad guys and gettin' paid, he enjoy his life like the king he is.

But nah.

I took anotha' hit and blew my smoke out.

It hasn't been one day and I am already... missin' him. I slid my back down the door and sat on the carpet with my knees upwards. I sat in silence as I thought bout my situation.

I smirked as I finished my blunt... Fuck that shit. I anit' bout to be miserable until he come back. Imma' go find him and if he wit ah bitch, Imma' fuck ha up.

That's why he loved me anyway... Eva since I came back from that year trip... I anit' actin like how I usually act.

Nah... Imma' find him tonight. Imma' find him, bring him home, fuck him, and we gone go through this shit togetha'. Fuck all that I need time shit.

* * *

I think something is wrong with my mental state... I think I need therapy or my brain is telling me something. I can't seem to enjoy myself... Everything that has happened on this "date" has reminded me of her.

When something happens that makes me think of her... Vi appeared saying shit to me that makes me... miserable.

When I payed "Damn boy... you payin' too? I thought you like it when I payed fo' you?"

When we played the scary coop game... "She not even protecting you... making you feel less scared, I always did that." Hell even she grabbed onto me when the scary stuff happened. She still enjoyed herself which was odd to me. Taliyah seemed to ignore my silence all together and just had the time of her life.

Here I was taking that experience from her. I can't do that to her, I won't do that to her. I decided to make this fun!

...

Then... she started to get weird. She would hold onto my arm. She would hold my hand. She would make me grab her waist. It felt... weird.

"Of course it feels weird. Boyish girls don't do that. isn't that why you fell in love with me in the first place?" The image of Vi appeared again as Taliyah sat in my lap as we played this race car game. It make sense Vi can read my thoughts... something that didn't make sense was... my erection.

_I didn't have one._

Taliyah was far from ugly, nice ass and breasts, twenty two, hour glass figure, and now her ass was rubbing against my crotch. She looked back, grabbed my arms and made me touch her. "You don't want to touch me? You seem so distant.." She said to me. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

I sighed... Maybe I need to talk this out. "My wife..." Taliyah rolled her eyes and got off of me.

"Your wife is nonexistent. She cheated on you, she broke a bond that should of lasted forever. You are better than that, you deserve so much better." I sighed and stayed in the seat. "That's why I came here. I want to live in Piltover again with you. Do you realize that If I never left your _wife _would of been me?" I stayed silent and took in her words. "I knew you since I was five. You were my damn next door neighbor. We did everything together, you and I both know that everyone wanted us to date."

...

She is right... _Tailyah was my first crush..._

I opened my mouth but she grabbed my arms and made me embrace her. "Kiss me you idiot. I traveled here from Shurima just to be in your arms." I looked around and that ghostly image of Vi was gone. Maybe... I need her. Maybe... I should take something that could of happened. I slowly leaned down to kiss her...

Then I froze.


	34. Ending: The Future Part 4

I stood there and pulled my head up. Vi was right in front of me, wearing her normal comfortable clothes, All black hoodie and sweat pants with pink sneakers. She smiled at me, put her hands in her pockets, and turned around. "Umm... what are you waiting for?" Taliyah asked me. I sighed and let go of her. "What were you looking at? It look like you seen a damn ghost." Well might as well let her know who just showed their face.

"My wife is here." You would think Taliyah would of been shocked... but no instead she rolled her eyes.

"I am going to put this crap to rest, where did she go?!" She asked. I pointed forward and she waved her hand for me to lead the way. I have a feeling that things are about to go south so fast. We walked through the arcade machines and random people until I saw Vi's pink hair. She was playing a racing game... and her form was just like how she drove her car. One hand on the steering wheel, the other on the gear shift.

She had such a... mean look on her face...

_fuck... _I didn't have a feeling of fear... oh no... I had a feeling of _attraction. _She looks so damn sexy right now playing the racing game. I took a deep breath as we got closer to her, I need to hide any type of feelings or she will notice. She needs to understand that we are separated and I don't want to see her. Taliyah walked right up to her and with no hesitation grabbed onto the steering wheel. Vi slowly looked up at her and her facial expressions went from sexy to "I am going to punch you" in a matter of seconds. "So you are Anthony's wife? The same woman who cheated on him? And for some reason you have the nerve to show your face while we are on our date?"

_This is a date?_

Vi forcefully moved the black steering wheel to the left as the game told her she finished in first place. She let go of the steering wheel and got out of her chair. She waved to me but I didn't wave back. She licked her lips at me and I didn't even budge. I know she knows that I am playing hard to get... but I can tell by the end of this she will break my walls. Vi turned her body to address Taliyah. "Yeah, I acted like ah slut and fucked anotha' guy. I regret that shit every day like ah mothafucka'."

The face Taliyah made was nothing more than disgusted. "Why do you talk as if you don't have an education? Second you cheated on him but your tone sounds like you don't even care. Lastly... I remember you... You were the ugly girl who played basketball with us all those years ago." Taliyah sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Are you serious Anthony? You chose this woman over me?"

I didn't respond. Instead I put my hands in my hoodie pockets and kept quiet. I did not want to get in the middle of these two.

"Look, I am tryin' to be mo' mature fo him. So Imma' just leave yall alone. My bad for interruptin' yall date." Vi took one more look at me and turned around.

_Huh... didn't expect that._

"No, you think it's going to be that easy? You think just because you walk away that you won't come back?" Vi stopped in her tracks and turned around. "I am planning on taking him with me back to Shurima. I want him to have a better life or rather the life he was made for. So, let's end this now shall we?" Taliyah grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her. "I want you to end this _failing _marriage tonight. You came here to win back him right?"

Vi gave a small but didn't move.

"Nah, I just wanna see him. It's hard to stay at the house when my everythang is here. My bad."

_I almost smiled. _

Taliyah rolled her eyes and continued. "So, let's have a little competition. We will have one hour each. Who ever he kisses first will take him home. Who ever doesn't will never see him again. Do you accept?" Vi smiled and shook her head yes. "So let's begin. I will go first, cheaters go second." Vi snickered and shook her head. Taliyah pulled my hand as we walked away from Vi. Vi gave me the peace sign as she turned around.

Taliyah walked me to the second floor. She suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. "So, let's makes this easier on both of us. Kiss me."

I didn't budge. "No, you need to work for it. I won't hand myself over so easily no matter how I feel. I still love Vi but you are right, our marriage is failing. So I'll give you a chance." Taliyah rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand again. She took a deep breath and let go of my hand. "How can I work for it?" She asked. How am I supposed to know that?

"I don't know." I answered.

"Well let's go back to the moment before she she showed up. Why did you freeze up before your lips touched mine?" She asked. Why did I freeze up? I couldn't get Vi out of mind that she was appearing as a damn ghost following me. Now since she is here... _my mind is normal again. _As cliche as that is I am happy it is normal. Second thing is... I think I almost kissed her because of feelings.

"I'll be honest, I almost kissed you because Vi cheated on me. If she didn't cheat on me, we wouldn't be here. But... honestly you can try and win me over. You can try and seduce me but I doubt... it's going to work."

"Pfft, why would you doubt me? I know what you like idiot." I rolled my eyes on that one.

"A lot has changed. You did set it off for the type of girls I like but look at you Taliyah. You aren't _boyish _anymore."

"Why would I be? Don't you want a feminine woman? Isn't that the natural way of thinking?"

"Not for me. I learned that... I love girls like that. We used to always play, wrestle, do all sorts of stuff as kids, but now that you grown up... it feels weird. I don't think I am attracted to _trophies _at all. I will tell you the truth, I don't even get horny around you." The shocked expression on her face almost made me laugh.

"That makes no sense. You are telling me you want a girl that has muscles, looks like a dyke, plays video games, all of that crap? I am surprised you aren't gay." I actually snorted.

"Well count me lucky. Like I said you can try, but I doubt it's going to work." She rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Well let's try. I know you have to have feelings for me somewhere in that heart."

The attempts she made... honestly felt so weird. She was treating as if I was the lead. I am used to getting lead on. She wanted me to hold her, hold her hand, make moves, it felt so alien to me. Once she figured out that it didn't work, she tried acting boyish. This ultimately failed because she didn't even understand how women could act like a guy and _romance _another guy. Taliyah gave up and we walked around to find Vi.

"Well, I tried, but I know you wouldn't kiss the whore. So no one wins right?"

_She has a point._

I am still acting hard to get but knowing my wife, she has something under her skin. We found Vi at a pool table by herself. Man... the way she was bending over the fucking table...

_STOP IT._

"Damn it's been ah hour already?" She asked.

"No shit you slut, now it's your turn, but I am going to watch." Vi didn't return the insult, instead she laughed it off.

"Shieeet you can watch if you want." Vi put all of the balls in the holes and placed her pool stick onto the table. "Let's get crackin."

* * *

Vi stepped up to me and asked a simple question. "Yo, you wanna play Tekken?" She asked.

"I don't want to do anything with you Vi, you shouldn't even be here. This whole thing we are doing is dumb." I admitted. Vi smiled and slowly reached for my hand. I pulled it back, but she kept _going for_ it. "Stop." She didn't stop. "Vi, stop it!" Of course she didn't.

"Stop that bullshit. You kno' you wanna hold my hand."

_No, don't give her what she wants._

Vi reached for my hand again but I rejected it. "Damn you really playin' hard to get right now huh?" She asked.

"Yeah there is no way for you to win him over." Taliyah said. Again Vi shrugged it off and put her hands in her pockets. "Well fuck it. Imma' play Tekken by myself." She walked over to the arcade machines, swiped her card and sat down. A few seconds later a tall guy, purple hair, pink cat ears, slim figure with a built upper body, wearing blue jeans, red hoodie and red shoes took a seat by her.

"Damn girl, what is your name? You here by yourself?" He asked. He was a pretty boy with a gold chain around his neck and flashy earrings.

"Yea, my name Vi. My boyfriend done broke up with me. Shit crazy out hea'."

_No, just leave it alone. She needs to work to get you, you are the prize._

"Well my name is Sett, nice to meet your fine ass. You play this shit? I like games like this." Looking at this made my blood boil a little.

"Wow, now she is showing her hoe nature right in front of you." Taliyah said. I sighed and took a seat right behind him at an empty table. They were playing, laughing, and of course Vi beat him.

"Damn girl, you good at this game! You know I am here by myself, you want to play more games together?" Sett asked.

_Stop looking over there, she is just hyping this up so you could..._

"Yeah. I need to have some fun. My guy probably found some otha' chick to fuck wit. He prob don't give ah fuck anymo'. What'cha tryna' play bro?" She asked.

"Man, I love girls like you, your personalty, your slang, shit _boyish girls _like you make me melt." Vi giggled at him as both of them stood up. Soon after a few more words... they were gone.

_My heart hurts._

All of my emotions came back... and I couldn't stop my eyes from watering.

"Are you crying over her? Are you serious?" I didn't say anything. "Anthony, get a grip, she is nothing but a..."

_I had enough of her bullshit._

**"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHIT MAN."**

Her face... was nothing more than priceless.

**"LIKE NO SHIT SHE IS A HOE! SHIT. FUCK. FUCK THIS. FUCK YOU. FUCK HER."**

I got up, didn't look back, and walked outside. I quickly walked, turned a corner and sat down on to the concrete, my back against the wall.

I cried... and cried... and cried...

She ran off with another guy AGAIN.

* * *

After a few minute of crying my eyes out, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Vi holding her hand out. "I anit think you would start cryin' and shit haha."

She's laughing? I slapped her hand away and it somehow made her laugh even harder. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU WHORE!? YOU JUST WANNA FUCK ALL THE GUYS!"

_This time she laughed EVEN HARDER. _

"Baby, I didn't run off with another guy. I payed him to act interested you idiot."

Suddenly... my crying stopped, my throat cleared up, and my heart beat went normal again. "Wha... why?" I asked.

"Well one, I did it because I knew you was gonna act hard and shit. Deep down I saw those looks you was givin' me. You wanna fuck me so bad it's written all ova' yo face baby. Second that bitch you was wit' was gettin' on my damn nerves. She anit yo friend. She didn't even check on yo ass after you screamed at ha. She mad because she can't pull yo ass like I can. Also she just left right after you. Third I really expected you to come and save me from him but damn you really be holdin' out."

_Oh._

I stayed silent as Vi grabbed my arm and pulled me up. She grabbed my hand and made sure to squeeze it tight. We walked to her car, she let go of my hand and unlocked her doors. She opened her side but I didn't open mines. "Get in, it's cold as shit out hea and you gone catch a cold." I opened my side and got in. She turned her car on and the heat blasted me in my face. Vi locked her doors, grabbed my hand again, took her other hand and pulled my hoodie. My body turned to her and she was close as fuck to my face.

She let go and put one hand on the back of my head and one onto my crotch.

_I was hard as fuck. _

"Kiss me but don't be on that bullshit. I kno' you don't wanna play into my hands but baby yo face say it all. When we get home Imma' feed yo sexual appetite til' the sun come up.

...

...

...

I... teared up again as Vi pushed my head towards her. Our lips collided and my tears fell onto my jeans and the arm rest.

I can't... stop... loving her.

_I love Vi._

_and she loves me._


	35. Ending: The Future (Final Part)

Vi broke our kiss and took her thumb to wipe my tears away. "I want a smile." She asked me. I heisted for a minute but gave a small smile. "Nah, I need somethin' betta' boy. I want ah real smile. Please?" I sniffed and gave a smile showing my teeth. Vi giggled and kissed my forehead. "We goin' home, takin' a showa' togethea', and then... we fuckin'."

I nodded okay.

Vi plugged her phone into her radio and turned the music up. "Baby, this how I feel bout you."

_This ain't no motherfuckin' game, why you play with me?_  
_Don't play with me, this the only thing_  
_I love, I love, love, love, love._

I watched her rap along and dance to the song that was playing. I can't lie though, this song and all of her songs have grown on me, it's honestly really good.

I smiled and nodded my head along with the song.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling waiting for Vi to come out of the shower. My wish came true as the door opened on my right. Vi closed the door behind her and turned off the light. Vi lifted the covers up and snuggled beside me. She put the covers down on her and slowly grabbed my head.

"How you doin?" She asked me as her hand flowed through my hair. I turned my body and put my head onto her chest.

"Better." I said. Vi nodded and kept rubbing my head. "Vi... what made you come find me?" I asked.

"I missed you." She answered.

"Even after I told you to stay away?"

"Yea, I'm hard headed. Besides bein' separated anit gonna make this shit just heal by itself."

"Oh... that's how my parents did it... and it worked for them." Vi rolled her eyes and stopped rubbing my head. She put her arm around me and rubbed my arm.

"Yea, yo parent's is what? In they forties or some shit? We young and _in love. _I can see why it worked fo them. They separated afta' breakin' up. We anit do that."

"Huh... I guess... you are right."

"We gone stay in love. You my husband and I'm yo wife. We goin' to fix this shit. Tomorrow I got ah therapy session for us to go to. I love you and this shit gonna past." I felt Vi kiss my forehead which made me smile. "You just don't undastand how grateful I am to be married to you. Most guys would of called it quits but you? You stayin'. That says a lot bout you."

"Thank you Vi."

"You welcome hun." It was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Yah know, this is the rare times I don't wanna fuck even tho I said we would. I think I just like sittin' hea' wit' you."

"I do too." We stayed there in silence for a while until I heard snoring coming from her. I smiled, kissed her on her cheek, and closed my eyes.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"What's up coach! Thanks for bein' hea' for our therapy session." Katarina sighed and looked at both of us. We were downstairs at Vi's house with Katarina looking at us both sitting in our couches. She was sitting on the bigger couch while Vi and I were sitting on another couch in front of her.

"Why did you pick me Vi? You know I haven't had a relationship in years." Katarina pointed out.

"Yea but you been in them tho. I kno' you got advice fo us. You olda', more experienced, and I feel like you got some wisdom fo us." Vi grinned while Katarina folded her legs.

"Fine. So what is the problem?" She asked. Vi sighed and explained the situation to her. "Huh, I have been cheated on multiple times. I have also cheated multiple times. Most of those times is because I was either upset or drunk. When I started my first serious relationship with... this guy, it was great at first. but his family wanted to get into our business so bad I couldn't take it." Katarina folded her arms and blew out some steam. "I still love him so I talk to him everyday." She said.

Huh.

"Really coach? Why? What makes you still talk to him?" Vi asked.

"Because love is something I never believed in at first. Once you find someone who complements your fetishes, likes, or your life in a good way it's hard as hell to leave it alone." Katarina smiled and shook her head. "I love that man so much and he loves me too. Eventually he is going to visit me and probably fuck my brains out."

_I laughed at that. _

Vi looked at me and smiled. "So coach, you know about love then huh? So do we have a chance?" Vi asked.

"Cheating is hard to come back from. Most if not _all _couples end it right there. Vi, I want you to realize what you have here. You have something that all couples don't have. You have someone who is still by your side after you did him dirty."

_I can't stop smiling._

"I do have somethin' most girls don't have. I have someone who loves me." Vi pointed out.

"You also have someone who was with another woman and loves you so much that he can't even be with another person because of you. You are what this man lives for. Honestly Vi... and I have to be blunt. _You need to change." _

This time I didn't smile but Vi did.

Katarina continued. "You need to change for him. Vi, after this session you need to look at yourself and change for him. Being blunt again _You don't deserve him _but he probably already knows that." Vi flashed a small grin as Katarina kept talking. "Vi I am not saying I want you to worship him, but I want you to change for him. No more getting angry over the past, getting into your feelings, etc. You _need to grow up. _Nothing on this planet is better than your relationship with that man over there."

This time Vi didn't crack a smile. I think she is getting to her.

"Focus on your self first. Love yourself first. I had to understand that with my relationship with Garen. I didn't love myself, had mood swings, I wouldn't be the woman I am today if it wasn't for him. He started the change. The rest was my effort. Same with you. I know this isn't the first time you guys had a dispute right?" Vi shook her head no. "See, no more." Katarina paused for a minute and stared at Vi.

Vi didn't say anything back. She was silent.

"Love each other to the fullest. I mean it. Talk to each other everyday. Support each other. Vi when you have bad days, and trust me I know how you are when you have bad days, TALK TO HIM. Don't hold your emotions. You did the same thing during basketball season. You would just shut the world down around you and handle it yourself. NO MORE."

Vi nodded her head yes.

"Bad day at work? Let him love you. Something on your mind? Let him know. That's really all you have to do. Relationships are easy as hell, the only time it's hard is when only one person is working on it."

Vi again nodded her head. I stayed silent and listened. It feels like this session is for her mostly.

"Do you want to have kids with him?" Katarina asked. Vi blushed and looked at me.

"Yes." She answered.

"Do you want your kids at five or six years old seeing mommy and daddy still fighting?"

"No." She sounded a little weak.

"You set his life up so much, SO MUCH. Why are you trying to tear down something you created?"

I didn't know Katarina was a speaker like this.

"I anit tryna' tear down nothin'." Vi said, turning her head to face her basketball coach.

"So why cheat? What if you had kids and those kids saw their mom with another man?" Katarina asked.

... Silence.

"Vi, you used to tell me everyday about how much you wanted that man over there. How much you liked him. How much you wanted him to notice you. He finally stopped being a pussy and talked to you. Now you both are married and still have problems? Just to realize it's not him, it's you Vi? I thought you guys relationship would be like a damn fairy tale."

Vi sighed and started rubbing her legs. "Because I love him." She said before... the first tear came down. "I love him coach. I fuckin' love him. I don't kno' why I cheated, I don't know why he still hea', I don't kno' why I still act like a child. I fuckin' don't kno shit. All I kno' fo' ah fact is I love this fuckin' boy."

_That... felt good to hear._

"Then show him you love him Vi. Change for him. I don't mean change now and in a year come back to this situation, change for now and _forever. _Trust me, I am changing for Garen. You can change for him. He is already giving you the love and affection, it's up to you to change. After you change trust me... Life only gets better." Katarina pointed out. Vi sniffed and wiped her tears.

"I undastand."

* * *

Six Months Later

* * *

"Let's talk baby." I paused my game and put my controller down.

"Yes Vi?" I asked with a smile. Vi came down the stairs, black shorts, white socks and one of my white T-shirts.

"So, how you doin'?" She asked me.

"I am doing great haha."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how are you today?"

"Nervous baby."

"Nervous Vi? Why? Something happened at work or something going on later?"

"Ya, there is somethin' goin' on." Vi got up from the steps and stood in front of me. "So Imma' just say it. You noticed we been doin' some lit shit since we had that session wit Kat?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you would change so much. It's been nothing but fun for the last half of a year."

"Ya, I kno'. I been enjoyin' myself wit you. I wanna thank you fo' stayin' wit me."

I laughed at her. "Of course Vi, I love you."

Vi smiled and put her hands in her pockets and took a seat next to me. "So Imma' just tell you straight up. I'm pregnant."

My smile went to a straight line on my face. "Are you serious...?" I asked.

"Yep. I told Cait today. I called my sis and told ha too. So... yea. I don't kno' what we havin' but we havin' somethin'."

I sat there trying to realize that I am having a child. "Vi... I am really going to be a dad?" I asked.

"Ya. I'm bout' to be a momma. Shit crazy." Vi leaned in and kissed my forehead. "So.. how you feel?" She asked.

"I... don't know how to feel..." I said. Vi snorted and kissed me again.

"Well I am feelin' sick so imma be upstairs." Vi kissed me on more time and walked up the steps.

Later that night I called Yasuo and screamed at the top of my lungs "I AM GOING TO BE A FUCKING DAD BRO!" I yelled.

"SHUT YO ASS UP I GOT WORK IN THE DAMN MORNIN'!" Vi yelled.

"SORRY!" I yelled. Yasuo laughed as I whispered the rest of the story.

* * *

Two Years Later

* * *

I found Vi on Aisle twelve looking at the apple juice. "I couldn't hold my pee any longer." I said with a smile. Vi giggled as she picked up some apple juice. "Okay, we need some bread and then pampers for her." I walked ahead and kissed my one year old on her forehead. She was a cute baby, my skin color, Vi's eyes and hair, my lips, nose and ears. She made some cute noises as I rubbed her head.

"She so cute hehe." Vi giggled.

"MAMA!" She yelled.

"She never yells dada." I said giving my daughter a laugh.

"Well I'm alpha hea'." Vi pointed out. I rolled my eyes as Vi kissed my cheek. We walked to the bread aisle and picked up a loaf of bread.

"Yasuo and Riven are visiting today. I haven't seen them since they left." I said.

"Shietttt that's sounds hella' lit. What time they comin'?" She asked.

"Seven." I pulled out my phone to look at the time. "it's four so we got time."

"I'ght. So let's get finished up hea' and head home." Vi smiled and pulled out her badge. "Let's get our shit on the list and cut the line."

I raised an eyebrow. "How is your cop badge..."

Oh boy... I laughed and got read for what is about to happen.

"POLICE SPECIAL BUSINESS, GET THE FUCK OUT THE WAY!" Vi yelled as we got to the check out line.

"MAMA FIGHT!" Our baby yelled.

* * *

**Ending Notes**

This story is officially complete ladies and gentlemen. I know the ending seems a bit rushed but overall I am satisfied on how I ended the story. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following etc. The next main story I will be working on is the remake of my Yasuo/Vi fic: _I just want a fresh start._

In the mean time I will update my other side projects.

Again thank you for being with me on the journey. I appreciate you all.

Peace.


End file.
